Banshee
by SalemCassidy
Summary: Set in basically the same universe as Crimson's Incubus but I chose to ignore the demon deal...I hates the demon deal. Sammy, Dean, and Sasha are living the sweet hunter life when Sammy stumbles across his own fairy boy to play with. Dean/Sasha & Sam/OMC
1. Collyn

The boys had been holed up in North Caroline for three weeks

The boys had been holed up in North Caroline for three weeks. All the demon leads were drying up, it seemed that the ever growing number of kills racked up to the Winchester name had done something generations of hunting couldn't: taught the monsters a little bit of stealth. Sasha was handling the bit of vacation fairly well sitting in the corner playing his guitar, stealing random half-forced snuggles from Dean, and watching every zombie movie the local Blockbuster had. Sam too was doing well, he was enjoying spending the days with his brother and friend even if they never said a word each engrossed in their own busy work, he mostly enjoyed being able to slip back to his own room for bed and avoiding the sound of Dean and Sasha's make out sessions. Dean…well Dean was getting itchy…he didn't like sitting around doing nothing and as much as his favourite incubus' ministrations were satisfying he really wanted to kill something.

Sasha had been playing Metallica all day attempting to soothe his lover's frustration and for the past few hours it had seemed to be working. Dean had been lying on the bed watching the incubus play. Now he was on his feet pacing and it was beginning to wear Sam's nerves thin. Finally after fifteen minutes of pacing he put down the book he'd been reading and pounced on his smaller big brother. Dean fought back gallantly but still ended pinned the course hotel comforter with his little brother while Sasha's laughter filled the room.

"Dude, what the hell!" Dean said squirming in the larger man's grasp.

"You were bored, I was irritated. Now you're not bored and your not pacing…everyone's happy." Sam replied pressing his wrists deeper into the rough material.

"Sammy, let me up."

"Not until you agree to sit still and be good."

"Let me up, Sam!" Dean growled pressing back trying to escape.

"You gonna be a good boy now?" Sam asked effortlessly holding Dean to the mattress. An indiscernible look crossed the smaller man's face and he went limp.

"I think I'd rather be naughty." Dean growled quietly bucking his hips up against his brother.

"Ah hell! Christo!" Sam shouted releasing the older Winchester and getting away from him. Dean's laughter filled the tiny hotel room and Sam turned to him with an incredulous look.

"That was so wrong. Sasha, tell him how wrong that was." Sammy said turning to the incubus.

"Huh?" The red headed man asked turning half glazed eyes to the younger Winchester.

"I've had just about enough of you two perverts today. I'm gonna go take a walk." He grunted at Dean who was still on the bed heaving from laughter. Sasha moved to pounce on the prone man just as Sam slammed the room's door and walked down the street towards town.

It was all fine and good for Dean and Sasha to joke around about stuff like that, they were getting laid on a regular basis…well actually their regular basis put porn stars to shame, but still. Sam hadn't had sex in a long damn time and despite Dean's opinion he still wanted sex…the holes in the bathroom stalls were starting to look tempting. Sam had made it into downtown wherever and was debating on going to the video store to pick up something…seedy when the sounds of a struggle drew his attention to a nearby ally. The young hunter's white knight instinct flared up and he went dashing into the ally fully intent on saving someone. A quick sweep over the cramped, dirty area revealed two straggly looking men backing an old woman into the corner behind a dumpster.

"Leave me be, I've done nothing to you!" The figure in the corner wheedled through a thick Irish accent. Sam examined the victim more closely the voice had sounded more like a young man than an old woman. The person in the corner's hair was flowing down their back and what Sam had first thought was grey now looked more like a light washed out purple.

"We don't like monsters in our town, little boy. We asked you to leave but you wouldn't listen now you have to pay the price." Sam was absorbing what he'd heard when the unmistakable ratcheting sound of a zipper sliding down came from one of the men. Monster or not Sam wasn't going to stand by while the gruff looking men raped the teenage boy. Sam had moved further down the ally when a wind lifted the boy's hair away from his face revealing his bright green eyes which had began to glow brightly in the dim ally.

"You called me a monster what are you to use your manhood as a weapon?" The boy asked, his voice had changed from the pleading tone now it sounded dangerous…not to mention it echoed unnaturally in the close confines of the ally. Sam knew bad when he saw it and it was getting pretty bad he reached behind him and pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans where it staid…even during a dry spell. Just as he pulled the pistol into aim the young man with the long purple hair opened his mouth. A high pitched, mega decibel scream filled the ally. The two men fell to their knees on the filthy ground and the force or the sound rocked Sam back against the brick wall behind him. The two men fell sideways from their knees and lay twitching with a small trickle of blood coming from their ears.

Sam pushed against the wall rocking forward onto his feet and drew a bead on the young man at the end of the ally. Normally he would have shot but the look on the boy's face stopped him, it wasn't triumphant or gloating: it was horrified. Despite the look or horror etched across the delicate man's face Sammy knew better than to drop his aim. The boy's attention shifted to Sam as the ground crunched when he took a step forward. The look of horror quickly shifted to surprise then fear.

"Please don't hurt me mister, I tried to be good but they wanted to hurt me!" Sam gauged the person in front of him as seventeen or eighteen. He really didn't wanna shoot a kid, especially not one who had barely escaped rape…even by unconventional means, but the two men on the ground had yet to move from where they lay and he didn't want to follow their example.

"I don't want to hurt you. I heard what they were going to do, but I can't put down the gun until I know you're not going to hurt me, okay kid?" Sam said quietly fixing the other man with an understanding gaze.

"I won't scream, I promise, just don't shoot me. I don't wanna be shot, it hurts." The boy replied his voice shaking slightly.

"What are you?" Sam finally asked curiosity getting the better of him. "I know you're not human and I'm actually pretty used to dealing with things that aren't human." He added when the boy looked at him fearfully.

"I am a bean sahde." The other said a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

"Banshee?" Sam asked letting his gun drop a little.

"Yes, that's how you yanks say it." He replied a sob shaking his throat, Sam was trying to absorb the fact that the kid in front of him was a harbinger of death but the small sobbing sound was distracting him. Sam knew better than to fall for fake tears but the kid really didn't look like he was faking, he tucked the gun back into his waistband and stepped over the…well he assumed now that they were bodies.

"What's wrong, why're you crying?" He asked placing a hand on the small man's shoulder only to be surprised when he turned and buried his face into Dean's chest.

"I never wanted to kill anyone, but I couldn't let them do it, I couldn't let them do that to me." Sam felt sorry for the boy and wrapped his arms around the thin shaking shoulders.

"Shh, shh it's gonna be okay. Lets get you out of here." Sam felt the other nod against his chest but the banshee didn't move away. Sighing Sam lifted the small form into his arms where it buried its head into his chest.

"You have a name?"

"Collyn, Collyn Bell," came the muffled reply.

"Alright, Collyn, do you have a place to stay, people here in town?" The only reply was a small shake of the boy's head.

"Alright, I'll take you back to my place." The thin form in his arms stiffened. "I don't wanna hurt you; I'm not like those men, okay?" A moment passed before Sam felt a nod. He felt odd carrying the younger man through town and people gave him odd looks but Sam ignored them and carried Collyn back to Dean and Sasha's room.

He knocked before entering because he really didn't want to expose the shocky kid to the sight of a naked incubus or worse a naked Dean. After a few moments the door cracked to reveal a sliver of Dean's face. Seeing Sam Dean opened the door and Sammy could tell from the look in Dean's hooded eyes that he was going to say something stupid so he quickly shook his head and fixed the older Winchester with a baleful look. Dean shrugged and stepped back holding the door open for his brother. Sam was going to set Collyn down but the boy had fallen asleep during the short walk to the hotel so he sat down in one of the soft hotel chairs and rested the gently snoring banshee in his lap.

"What do you have there, Sammy boy. You shouldn't bring home strays without asking." Dean cracked looking at the sleeping person on his brother's lap. "Isn't she a bit young for you anyway?"

"She's a he, _he_ was almost raped, _and he_ is a banshee." The smirk fell from Dean's face and he looked more closely at the sleeping boy.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, Sasha walked up beside him and punched him in the arm.

"What?!"

"Is that how you talk about me when I'm not around? 'It'!" Sasha grunted kneeling down to get a closer look at Collyn.

"You're not a monster." Dean said simply. Sasha's back went stiff before he turned to fix Dean with a full red eyed glare accompanied by a fangy grimace.

"He's less of a monster than I am. Remember, incubi are half demon, bean sahdes are full faye." He said gingerly stroking the boy's long lavender hair. Dean shook his head chagrined and sat down in the chair across from Sam.

"He's a fairy?" Sam asked gazing down at the small man sleeping in his lap.

"Uh huh, a cousin just like the brownies and the lutin, he's a pretty isn't he. I forgot how beautiful the faye were, even the ones who keen for the dead." Sam nodded at Sasha's comment; the peaceful face _was _beautiful with full lips, strong jaw, and shocking emerald eyes when they were opened. He knew Dean would flip but he looked up and spoke to Sasha.

"I think he killed the men who were trying to rape him."

"Dude, he killed people and you brought him here!?" Dean said jumping up out of his chair.

"He screamed?" Sasha asked ignoring his jumpy boyfriend.

"Yeah, Dean they had him backed into a corner in an ally and were going to hurt him. He just defended himself. He was so broken up afterwards he couldn't stop crying." Sam spoke tiredly to his brother.

"That's what they do, wail and weep for the dead, even if they were the killers. That scream was just a defense mechanism" Sasha answered standing and taking Dean's seat.

"He still killed someone."

"If it were Sasha or I, would you expect us to sit back and take it instead of using our powers?" Sam asked leveling a hard glare at his brother.

"You need to get laid and Sasha can take care of himself without killing someone." Sam chose to ignore the first comment.

"But he probably can't, Dean, he's very young. If I can remember correctly banshees come into their full powers on their sixteenth birthday just like we do. I don't expect him to be any older than nineteen." Sasha said.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't keep a teenaged banshee like a pet." Dean stated earning a glare from Sam. "What? We can't."

"We wait until he wakes up. If he's allowed to go home I can send him there, but I doubt he would be running around bum fumbled, North Carolina if he was allowed to go home."

"Home?" Sam asked finally lifting his eyes from the sleeping teen.

"Yeah, the banshee's have a home plane just like the incubi and succubae; actually they're the same plane, different neighborhoods."

"You think he got banished?" Dean asked leaving the "like you" unsaid.

"Most likely, we'll know when he wakes up."

"Why would he be banished?" Sam asked glancing up at Sasha.

"Well, I had a friend who was banshee when I was younger. She got banished for being gay."

"Why would they banish her for being gay?"

"The banshee's are fairly religious for faye, their religion revolved around duality and the reproductive cycle, being in a relationship that can't produce children is a great sin."

"That's a stupid reason to make a teenaged boy leave home." Dean said finally looking at the kid with some sympathy.

"People here do it all the time." Sam said stroking the boy's hair. He quickly removed his hand when the banshee woke up. For a few moments the boy's wide emerald eyes stared up at Sammy in surprise and fear before his memories caught up with him. Sasha spoke a few words in a language Dean didn't recognize, the boy started and burrowed into Sam's lap. Sam could barely hear the muffled reply.

"I'm not an enforcer, I'm a banished incubus. You're safe here." Sasha answered him in English.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, Collyn, sit up I want you to meet my brother and his boyfriend." Sam said rubbing soothing circles on the banshee's back. The boy sat up then became uncomfortable as he realized he was sitting in the big human's lap. He slid from the chair and sat beside the large man's leg in the floor.

"Collyn, this is my brother Dean and his boyfriend Sasha, we're hunters, but we know you didn't mean to kill those men, we won't hurt you." He said itching to pat the young banshee's head.

"What is your name?" Collyn asked turning to look at the largest man.

"Oh, I'm Sam; I guess I forgot that you didn't know."

"You said you were banished too?" The banshee asked turning his attention to Sasha.

"Yes, I am a kinslayer my aunt was here in the mortal world killing young women so I had to stop her. You're banished?"

"Yes, the elders found out that I was sinful. I promised not to do it again but they made me leave…my mother said she had no son." He whispered his lip trembling on the last words.

"Another boy?" Sasha asked. Collyn merely nodded.

"Where is he? Wasn't he banished too?" Dean asked crouching in front of the banshee.

"He was innocent; I didn't touch him, I just…." The boy grew quite as if too ashamed to finish. Sasha leaned down and whispered in his ear. Dean listened and his eyes widened while his jaw dropped.

"Now that's just a fucking stupid reason to banish someone. I caught Sammy doing it when he was 14 and I just made fun of him for the next ten years."

"I'm twenty-four, Dean." Sam muttered.

"I know I still can't figure out why your eyes haven't fallen out yet." He said smirking at his little brother. He instantly regretted his words when a look of abject terror filled the banshee's face. "I was just joking, kid, that doesn't make your eyes fall out, it's a natural thing."

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Last June was my seventeenth summer." Collyn said his voice still quiet.

"How long have you been banished?"

"Two moons after my sixteenth summer." He replied barely stifling a yawn.

"Why don't I take you into Sammy's room so you can finish your nap?" Sasha asked holding out his hand to the young man. Collyn nodded but avoided the incubus' hand. Sasha turned and walked towards the door and the banshee followed behind him.

"Poor kid got thrown out because they caught him jerking off." Dean murmured shaking his head sadly. Sasha came back into the room and sat down in the extra chair patting his lap and looking at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes but sat down across the incubus' legs anyway. "What're we gonna do with him?"

"He's gonna stay with us." Sam said simply. "With me," he corrected.

"We can't babysit a seventeen year old boy, Sam." Dean said his voice filled with an old irritation.

"Dean, he doesn't have anyone else, he thinks he's a monster, he'd just be another freak for our show. You were younger than he is when you started hunting."

"Why are you fighting so hard for this kid, you just met him."

"I like him, okay? He needs friends and he needs someone to show him that he's not…sinful."

"He's seventeen years old, Sammy! That's a felony in most states."

"He'll be eighteen in five months, Dean, don't give your brother a hard time, you said he needs to get laid."

"Why is everyone assuming I'm going to have sex with Collyn? I never said anything about sex I just said I like him."

"You understood all that, the moons and the summers?" Dean said glancing at Sasha

"It's an archaic year marking system. The banshee are kind of like the Amish of the fairylands."

"Ew, growing' up gay among the Amish, that can't be fun." Dean said wincing.

"No, I really don't think so. Sammy's right the boy needs someone to teach him that he's not a filthy monster. I'm afraid if we leave him he might hurt himself, most banished banshees don't last this long, I know Niobe didn't. She had already committed suicide before Aunt Shi could find her." Sasha said his eyes filling with sadness and his voice growing thick.

"Alright you can keep him, but you change his diaper and keep him from killing people." Dean said smirking. "And if you get arrested for corrupting a minor or statutory rape I'm not busting you out."

"I'm not going to have sex with Collyn!" Sam snapped colour rising in his face.

"Well you need to have sex with someone, Sammy boy, you got a Mister Happy when you pinned me this morning…and that just ain't kosher."


	2. Siuil a Run

The boys had talked it over and over again. Dean stuck with his jailbait jokes, Sasha was supportive and Sam for the thousandth time exclaimed that he had no immediate plans of sleeping with the teenage banshee. They had finally let the issue rest for a few minutes when a soft knock came from the motel room door. Dean cracked it and peered through the sliver, whatever he saw made him smirk at Sam before throwing open the door. Collyn stood in the doorway with this lavender hair slicked back to his head wearing one of Sam's t-shirts and little else, not that it mattered the large man's shirt fell to the younger man's knees.

"Come in, little man, we we're just talking about you." Dean said stepping aside and allowing the young banshee to come into the room.

"Talking about me?" The boy asked sitting besides Sam's legs where he'd sat before Sasha took him to Sam's room.

"You've pretty much been on your own since you were banished right?" Sam asked pinning the boy with his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Aye." Collyn replied his head hanging a little, if Sammy could pull puppy dog eyes Collyn could pull full on puppy power.

"We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us?" Sasha asked crouching down near the young fairy. The banshee looked up hope trickling into his expression. Sam couldn't bare it anymore and allowed his hand to stroke the damp lavender hair so close to his knee; the boy flinched at first but soon leaned into the caress leaning to rest his meager weight on the large human's leg.

"Do you mean that? You do'na care that I'm sinful?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at the question. The boy had sinned just about as much as every other teenage boy on the planet.

"Do you know what I am, Collyn?" Sasha asked dropping onto his butt sitting at Dean's leg much the way the banshee sat at Sam's.

"You smell fairyn but I don't recognize it exactly." Collyn admitted still allowing Sam to pet him. Sammy had become so engrossed with the feeling of the flaxen hair sliding beneath his fingers that he found it hard to pay attention to what the others were saying.

"Do you know of the incubi?"

"They are the very expression of sin and grace in one living creature. Faye who feed from the act itself…you're an incubus?" Collyn ask his voice holding a thin note of incredulousness.

"Yes, do you remember what Sammy told you when you first met us?"

"He called you his brother's boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend means 'mate' in the human world." Realisation dawned on the banshees face and he looked at Dean and Sasha with a mixture of admiration and shock.

"But no children can come of such a union; your seed goes to waste, it's the ultimate sin!" He said his voice high and his eyes wide.

"Among the incubi there is something much more powerful than reproduction that holds sway over our mingling." Sasha explained choosing his words carefully to avoid confusing or embarrassing the backward young man.

"What can be more important than the creation of life?"

"The expression of love in its purest physical form," Sasha replied standing and kissing Dean deep but chastely. A flush spread across Collyn's face but his expression was one of longing not disgust.

"And it's not considered a sin?"

"No, it's considered a grace a beautiful thing shared between two people who love each other deeply. Children can be gained by other means, children who will be loved by their fathers or mothers even if that's not where the life was formed."

"My sin…"

"Is practiced by human boys and young incubi alike, its not a sin it's a way of dealing with those feelings when you're alone, it doesn't lead to children but most boys who do it are too young to properly take care of children anyway." Sam said finally moving his hand down to cup Collyn's face. The banshee lifted his hand and placed it on top of Sam's while his blush deepened. Standing from the floor Collyn slid into Sammy's lap coming closer to the human's face with his own before brushing his lips against Sam's. Sam allowed the gentle fleeting touch though he longed for more, his patience was rewarded as the banshee threaded his hand through the hair at the back of his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss his tongue flicking out to taste the younger Winchesters.

"It feels more grace then sin." Collyn said breathily as he pulled away. Dean sat across from his brother staring at the heavy lidded look that he'd never seen on Sammy's face, it was a fairly permanent fixture upon his own features but it looked bizarre on his tight laced kid brother. Sammy was silent for a long time and the banshee slid from his lap and went to sit near Sasha's feet a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry, I should not have assumed you were sin…that you felt that same way." He murmured gazing at the floor. Sasha looked at the small lilac haired form at his feet and felt his heart break a little.

"That's not it Collyn, you surprised me…and left me a bit speechless." Sam said standing and holding his hand down to the crouching banshee. Collyn took his hand and Sammy pulled him to stand. Bending low his kissed both of the young banshee's eyelids with their delicate tracery of tiny purple veins before dropping a light but searing kiss on his full lips. Dean tried not to watch the moment of delicate intimacy shared between the jailbait and his younger brother but a sigh that sounded suspiciously like love, contentment, or both breezed from between his brother's lips and he had to look. Sam had straightened back up and a huge goofy grin spread across his face the smile was mirrored on the smaller man beside him. The banshee lifted his arms and wrapped them around the younger Winchester's neck; the movement was innocent but caused the t-shirt to ride up the back of the banshee's thighs until it revealed the very bottom of his rounded ass.

"We need to get some pants on that kid." Dean said receiving a light smack on the shoulder from Sasha.

"You shouldn't be looking." He said despite the fact that his eyes were on the same place. Sammy reached down and tugged the t-shirt a little causing it to cover the exposed flesh.

"He's right; he can't run around in my t-shirts. We'll wash the clothes he had on then take him into town to buy enough outfits for a week or two." Sam moved and Collyn dropped his arms to his sides the t-shirt slithering back down to the top of his knees.

"You stay here, I'll run and get your clothes and throw them in the washing machine then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," the banshee replied kneeling to sit on the floor again.

"Take my chair; you don't have to stay on the floor like a dog." Sam said gesturing towards the seat he had vacated.

"Elders get the furniture, children sit on the floor." Collyn whispered scandalized at the thought of sitting in a chair while Sasha or Dean stood.

"It's first come first serve around here," Sasha said. "Besides I already have a seat," he explained sliding to sit across Dean's lap with his legs flung over the chair arm.

"Really, it's okay." Dean said gesturing for the banshee to take the empty chair. Collyn finally sat down curling his legs beneath him like he did when sitting on the ground. Once the young man had been situated Sam walked out the door to go to his room and grab the banshee's clothes. He felt nervous about leaving the boy with Dean and his smarmosaur attitude but knew Sasha would smack him if he said anything to scare or embarrass the boy.

Sam went into his hotel room and found the banshee's clothes hanging from the towel rack in the bathroom. The young man had scrubbed them in the sink and hung them up cleaning them the best he could. Gathering up the sodden bundle Sam wondered at how small the lump of cloths were in his hands, he'd seen Collyn he was tiny for an adult but his clothes only exemplified the fact. Sam carried the sodden ball to the laundry room and dropped them into an open machine, he wondered if he should wash a few of his own cloths but decided not to bother. Pouring detergent into the water and fabric softener into the Downey Ball that someone very thoughtful or forgetful had left behind Sam closed the lid and headed back to Dean and Sasha's room.

Sam stopped and listened outside the door from force of habit, he'd learned a few weeks into Dean and Sasha's relationship never to barge in without listening first, the sound of Sasha's guitar and Collyn's voice stopped him in his tracks. The song was unrecognizable to Sammy and after a few seconds he realized it wasn't even in English. Despite his inability to understand the words Sam's breath hitched in his throat at the beauty of the music leaking out through the door. The melody was almost too simple but the way the banshee's delicate voice threaded through the guitar's made the song more beautiful than any classical music Sam had ever heard.

Slowly Sammy opened the door not wanting to interrupt the song but feeling a strong desire to see the lavender locked fairy's face as he sang. Dean sat in the chair he'd occupied when Sam left a look of utter astonishment and bliss on his face. Sasha sat on the bed with his guitar in his lap strumming while watching the younger man sing. Finally Sam's eyes came to rest on the source of the beautiful sound, the banshee sat a little straighter in his chair with his eyes half closed his entire being poured forth into the song. The music was breathtaking but the sight of the banshee…his banshee was heart stopping. All the pain and fear usually etched across the young man's face was gone replaced by utter peace and contentment. Before Sam realized the song had ended and the banshee's eyes flickered open locking on Sam's stupefied figure standing in the still open door way. The look of peace was gone but a wide smile for Sammy took its place before the sorrow could creep back in.

"Breath, Sammy, it keeps you alive." Dean called from his chair a warm smirk twisting its way across his features. Sammy released the breath he had been unconsciously holding and the world tipped for a moment…he couldn't decide if it had been from the prolonged absence of breath or thought or if the universe had abruptly changed courses. Either way Sam was startled and pleased at the warm sensation that filled his chest and stomach when he looked back at the smiling banshee.

"That was beautiful, what's it called?"

"Siúil a rún, is the story of a girl who will do anything to be with her soldier and keep him safe." The banshee answered.

"It was one of my mother's favourites, Aunt Shi used to sing it too me all the time." Sam nodded understanding why Sasha's mother would like the song, being in love with a hunter as she was.

"What language is it?" Dean asked showing more interest than was normal for something that didn't involve sex. He always seemed eager to learn more about Sasha and his family.

"Gaelic…Irish" Sasha replied then amended seeing the confused look on his boyfriend's face.

"You know Gaelic?" Sammy asked looking at both the fairy and halfbreed.

"I know a little, we spoke English at home but most of the old songs were in Gaelic." Sasha replied shrugging his shoulders and fiddling with the guitar strings.

"The bean sahde speak Gaelic from birth, we only learn English later so we can deal with other people."

"Most of the fairyn people lived in Ireland or Britain before we had to flee into the Fayelands when the demons came." Sasha explained showing his discomfort by continuing to play mindlessly with the guitar strings. It hurt him more deeply than he would admit to talk about the people and world he would never see again.

"Well at least that explains the clover on your a…" Dean stopped when Sasha locked him with scathing glare.

"Can you sing it for me…so I can hear it all?" Sammy asked letting the very edge of his puppy eyes slip out on the banshee. The banshee glanced looked to Sasha, the incubus really couldn't say no with both sets of puppy dog eyes locked on him, he'd fair better against Dean's lust laden half mast gaze. He began to play the opening bars of the song. Collyn stood up and gestured for Sam to sit in the chair; Sam crossed the room and sank into the overly padded arm chair. The banshee slid into his lap facing him and started to sing.

"Siuil, siuil, siuil a run, Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion. Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan." The banshee sang the foreign words dripping from his lips like honey.

"I wish I were on yonder hill, tis there I'd sit and cry my fill, 'til every tear could turn a mill. Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan." Collyn sang reaching his hands into Sammy hair and running his fingers through the shaggy coils. Again he sang the Gaelic chorus punctuating each line with a small kiss on Sammy's face.

"I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel, I'll sell my only spinning wheel, for to buy love a sword of steel. Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin. Siuil, siuil, siuil a run, Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin. Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion. Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

"I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red, all 'round the world I'll beg my bread, until my parents shall wish me dead. Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan." The banshee sang a single tear glistening tear slipping from his eye and his voice going shaky when he sang about parents wishing him dead. Dean had risen and walked to the bed, sitting down behind the larger incubus he slid his arms around the red headed man from behind. Squeezing he rested his head on Sasha's broad back; he had began to cry during the last line as well. The song was so poignant for the two outcast fairies, the elders of Sasha's people wished him dead and Collyn's mother had said she had no son.

"Now my love has gone to France, to try his fortune to advance, if he e'er comes back, oh tis but a chance. Is dte to mo mhuirnin slan. Walk, walk, walk my love. Walk to me softly move. Come to the door and away we'll flee. And safe for aye my love will be." Collyn finished singing the chorus in English this time. He pulled Sammy down to his lips and kissed him. Dean pressed a soft kiss into the flesh of his lovers neck grinning as the large incubus shivered.

"Happy songs next time, 'kay baby?" Dean murmured taking the guitar from his boyfriend and resting it against the wall before climbing up the front of the incubus' body to kiss him full on the mouth.

"I'll bet your clothes have finished washing by now, Collyn." Sammy said trying to break the mood of sorrow that had filled the room. The banshee nodded kissing Sammy once more on the corner of the mouth before he rose from the large man's lap.

"Can you two try and keep it pg13 until his cloths dry." Sammy groused at the his brother and friend who were still kissing deeply on the bed.

"Give me NC17, he's seventeen." Dean moaned from the bed his voice husky with lust.

"I'll give you a smack upside the head if you scar my boyfr…Collyn." Sammy said stopping himself before he said anything too finite. The damage was done though, Sasha wore a knowing smirk, Dean's left eye was twitching a little, and Collyn had a indiscernible look in his eyes and a small grin on his lips.

"I'm going to the laundry room; keep your pants on while I'm gone." He said warningly to his grimacing brother before slipping out the hotel room door.

"Like I'd drop trough in front of the jailbait." Dean muttered before pulling Sasha into another kiss.


	3. Wings

"Dean?" The banshee's voice sounded small and shy as he spoke.

"Yeah, what is it Collyn?" The elder Winchester replied sliding off of Sasha.

"What is jail bait?" Dean's eyes bugged out and he swallowed heavily when he heard the banshee's tongue tangle with the unfamiliar words. Behind him he could hear Sasha attempting valiantly to suppress laughter.

"Uh…um…," he stuttered gazing at a point somewhere behind the banshee's slightly pointed left ear.

"In the human world, men who have had eighteen summers can be arrested for sleeping with boys or girls who've had less." Sasha answered finally able to suppress his laughter well enough to speak.

"Arrested?"

"It's our form of banishment, we take the people who break our laws and lock them away for a long time." Dean offered after he had managed to overcome his surprise.

"Sam…he could get in trouble because of me?" Collyn asked his voice still small but filling with anxiety. Sasha could have happily smothered Dean with a pillow.

"No, because you're almost eighteen, besides Sammy keeps saying he isn't going to do anything to get arrested, even if he did we wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want us too," Dean answered trying to allay the young banshee's fears. His eyes bugged again accompanied by his cheeks when he heard what he thought sounded like a grumbled, "but I want him too." When Sasha began fighting back laughter once more Dean decided to change the subject quickly.

"So, Collyn, what do you know about hunters?"

()()()()()()

When Sammy god to the laundry room he found someone had been kind enough to take Collyn's clothes out of the washer and…dump them into a soaked heap onto one of the folding table. There was no accounting for the rudeness of some people. Once more a very small but very disgusted voice in the back of Sam's head muttered, "Humans." Sam had fought against a plethora of monsters great and small but he had the feeling that every single one of them would have been rather polite were it not trying to kill him. He understood monster's motives: destroy mankind, enslave mankind, severely irritate mankind…other people…they just didn't make sense. Shaking his head with chagrin Sam gathered up the small sodden mass and placed them into the dryer. Fishing out a few quarters from his jean pockets Sam plunked two into the machine then headed back to the room as it kicked on and started spinning.

Sam didn't bother to listen outside the door this time, he knew that Dean and Sasha wouldn't dare to do something and have to endure his fury…well his tongue lashing at very least. He was almost bowled over when Collyn's small form rocketed across the room to cling to his chest. The smaller banshee's face was buried against his shirt but he could feel the wetness of tears soaking through the thin cotton to his skin. He looked up at his brother's face only to find if full of confusion…nothing knew Dean had the emotional range of a rock…or maybe a small terrier. Sam glanced at Sasha but found the incubus wearing a bemused expression as well. Sam picked up the smaller man being mindful to keep the t-shirt from riding up.

"What's wrong, Collyn?" The response was garbled but Sam picked out one word "die." What the hell had his brother told the boy during the short time he was gone to scare him so badly? He looked up accusingly at Dean but the older man just shrugged his shoulders still gazing the weeping teenager clutched against his giant brother's chest.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything; we were just telling him some old hunter stories." Hunting stories that was just fucking great.

"He's a kid, Dean, why the hell'd you have to tell him hunter stories…he's a faye kid!"

"You were almost his age when you started hunting, and Sasha said that the banshee didn't get hunted that often so they really aren't quite as afraid of us as the incubi." Dean explained trying to shift his brother's malevolent gaze away from himself. God knows his younger brother could mojo him into doing something embarrassing if he pressed the wrong buttons…and right now the weeping banshee was looking like a big red button that screamed 'do not touch, dumbass.'

"Dean, he's an 'Amish' kid, he was sheltered until those monkey asses through him out, he's probably not used to violence."

"Dude…he just killed two men today, I didn't think a few hunter stories would cause him to girl out on us." Dean said his empathy definitely registering rock. A fresh wave of tears began to leak from the young man's eyes followed by small sobs. Sam resisted the urge to set the weeping banshee down and throttle his older brother, luckily it wasn't necessary…Sasha got the job done

"What?!" Dean exclaimed after he had managed to stop the incubus from slapping him.

"We are going to try and forget what Collyn did today to defend himself. Do you want me to bring up every time you had to kill a demon possessed person to save your sorry hide? Each one of us has killed people to protect ourselves and each other. And you don't call people girls because they cry!" Sasha finished his voice taking on a schoolmarm's tone while his pointer finger leveled at his boyfriend's nose. Dean had the dignity to look sheepish as Sam crossed the room and eased back into the chair. One hand rubbed small circles on the banshee's shirt clad thigh as the other gently stroked his hair as Sammy murmured small soothing words to the slowly calming young man.

"I dinna want you to die, I'll be alone again." The banshee finally repeated once his sobs had subsided.

"We've been hunting for a lot of summers and none of us have been killed or hurt." Sammy said trying too soothe the younger man.

"Much…" Dean added then rolled off the side of the bed as Sasha made another dive for him.

"Dean, get under the bed and shut the hell up!" Sam spoke allowing just the barest edge of power to inter his words. His older brother rolled under the bed and Sam could hear the now angry older man banged on the floor. With a sigh and a shake of his head Sasha edged under the hotel room bed to keep his lover company.

"Collyn, we're made of tough stuff, I won't die and leave you alone again."

"You promise?"

"I promise, aye and forever you're stuck with me." He said warming at the small smile that flit across the banshee's face.

"Why're Dean and Sasha under the bed?"

"Because I told Dean to get under there and Sasha's a better man than he deserves."

"He's your elder why would he mind you?"

"Um…well you see, I have a few powers because of something that happened when I was a baby, telling people what to do is one of them. Dean, you can come out now." The older Winchester pulled himself out from under the bed fixing Sammy with a blazing glare.

"You promised you wouldn't mojo me again! I don't like small dark places, you know that!" Dean said pointing accusingly at his brother.

"You promised not to be an ass! I forgot, at least I didn't tell you to get in the trunk, and you had Sasha with you…why is Sasha still under the bed?"

"He needs a few minutes," Dean said a full on smirk blaring across his face. "I'm still mad at you, next time you mojo me I'll stick my foot up your ass!" Dean said his smirk falling into a scowl.

"I'm sorry but you weren't helping and I was angry."

"Friends don't let friends use their powers angry." Spoke a husky, muffled Sasha from beneath the bed. Dean and Sam had to laugh at the public service announcement tone. The banshee had uncurled a bit from his near fetal position.

"Sorry, I scared you, little man. I wasn't really thinking, but we've been hunters for a long time and none of us has been killed…it's been close and we have some interesting scares, but we're still kicking."

"Speak for yourself," Sasha said dragging his larger form from under the bed. "I don't have any hunter scars.

"Yes you do." Dean said pulling the younger man to his feet. He stroked the skin of Sasha's chest through his t-shirt feeling the barely raised line of skin that had nearly cost the incubus his life.

"Okay, I have one. How about all of these?" he asked slipping his fingers up under the smaller mans shirt and running them over the freckle of small round scars he had gained a short time later.

"Everyone was worth it when I saw Kubric blow his own brains out." He replied growing quite as he remembered that night more fully. "Hey, we have another one who can go in and out of devil's traps now." He said smiling at the teenager…on this brothers' lap. That was going to take some getting used too.

"He's not hunting with us." Sam said simply still sliding his fingers through the long straight hair of the banshee.

"You're gonna make him sit in the car or wait in the hotel room? Come on, Sammy, that's cruel. You remember going on hunts with Dad before he let us hunt with him, we'd go half crazy wondering if he was okay." Sam simply shook his head belligerently.

"Banshee's are made of tougher stuff than humans, Sam. Once he's learned to control his power's he'll be able to defend himself, and just like me it can't hurt him unless its iron or steel." Again Sam shook his head.

"The violence might bother him."

"If he's going to lov…spend time with hunters he'll get used to it eventually." Sasha said catching himself before he made any decisions for the younger fairy.

"I'm right here, y'know." Collyn said and for the first time an emotion besides fear, sorrow, affection coloured his voice.

"He's right, its his decision, not ours and not yours, Sammy." Dean said looking down at the young man. Sammy moved to object but the banshee pinned him with a stare that should have been much lest frightening coming from a seventeen year old in his lap.

"You kill demon's, I kill demons. You sit in the room, I sit in the room, I canna help you if we're apart." He said his voice going an octave lower. Sam wanted to argue but then again he didn't so he just kept his mouth shut. They'd known each other a day but Sam was pretty sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the constantly surprising, ever beautiful creature in his lap.

"I'll go check to see if his clothes are dry yet." Sasha said wanting to escape the tense atmosphere. "Which dryer number?"

"Four," Sam replied unable to tear his eyes away from the sparklingly stubborn emeralds in front of him.

"I don't want you getting hurt and scared up like us." Sam said trying to convince the banshee.

"I been beat up, cut, and shot in the two years since I left home and my skin's as pure as it was the day I was whelped." Collyn replied fear and remembered pain shaking the look of resolve in his eyes.

"You've been shot?" Sam asked his voice rising high while his jaw fell low. He remembered when he found Collyn and pointed his gun at him the boy had said he didn't want to be shot, being shot hurt. He had assumed it was an assumption.

"Aye, when you tell people they're gonna die and you're right their family and neighbors get a lil jumpy. No one believes 'don't shoot the messenger' these days." Collyn replied shaking his head sadly.

"You know when people are gonna die?" Dean asked curiously sliding forward in his seat.

"Not the day and time, but if death is close then I know it. It can be changed mind you, but people never believe me and then get upset when they don't do anything about it and die." Sam was quiet, he was still resisting the urge to pull up his shirt and check the banshee for scars but he didn't want to expose Collyn or see his brother leer at his… banshee. Not that he'd seen Dean leer at anyone but Sasha in the past year.

"Well that's a handy little skill." Dean said earning a small glare from his brother…the puppy dog eyes were nothing compared to moody Sammy eyes. Not long after Sasha returned with Collyn's clothes. Without the covering of street grime they didn't look as bad but they were still in a sad state, covered in small holes and tears.

Sasha handed the clothing to the boy and sat down on the arm of Dean's chair. He expected the boy to go to the bathroom instead he stood and slid the jeans up his legs, he was careful to avoid exposing his front to Dean and Sasha but the incubus could tell by the slight widening of Sam's eyes and the flair of hormones in the air that he'd been much less careful in the back. Sasha's eyes widened as the boy righted himself and a wicked little smirk filling his features. The banshee had been sheltered but he was a quick study, he doubted the young man would make it too June a virgin without driving Sam crazy. Once he had his jeans on the banshee simply discarded the larger man's shirt. He tried not to stare at the young fairy's chest but it had been a long time since he's seen so much fairy skin and it took its toll, he'd have felt guilty but a small glance told him Dean wasn't faring any better. Incubus may have been the sexual ones among fayeren kind but Sasha had never really seen an ugly fairy…or one that wasn't hot as hell.

Sasha was distracted from his reticence when Sam got on his feet and looked intently at the banshee's back. Finally he grasped the younger man's shoulders and spun him to face him none too gently. One hand still on Collyn's shoulder the other pointed to what looked like a large tattoo that covered most of the teenager's upper back…Sam had found the banshee's wings. They were in the form of butterflies wings painted across the smooth skin of Collyn's back in a hundred shades of purple ranging from midnight sky to paler than the boy's hair. Sasha had failed to mention that the banshee had wings like many other fairies or that they became markings when not in use like his own.

The teenager looked up confusedly at the large human, surprised by the rough handling. He turned around to see Dean sitting in the chair with his eyes slightly bugged. He looked to the incubus for explanation; Sasha made a small flapping motion with his hands. The wings, they'd seen his markings and weren't taking it well. He'd thought that the two hunters were different from the other humans. Dejected he picked up his shirt and when to slide it on; again he was surprised and confused when the man behind him stopped him.

"Can we see them?" Sam whispered into his ear his voice sounding far away. Collyn nodded and stepped away from the chairs and other men to get more room. Standing in the empty space beside the hotel room the banshee released the glamour's hold on his appearance. He felt the markings on his back grow and fall away from the skin unfolding into a pair of wings that nearly dwarfed his body. It had been months since he'd taken the risked removing his glamour and he relished in the feeling of his wings free and no longer cramped against his skin. He flapped them gently a few times shivering at the sensation of air moving across his wings and back. Soon he remembered the other people in the room and glanced at them. All three men bore a look of awe on their faces but only Dean's jaw hung loose; there was a heat in the tallest man's face that filled him with excitement.

Sam moved closer to the young man and reached his hand out to touch the beautiful wing that stretched from the banshee's back. Before his fingers could touch the wing membrane he looked at the teen's face asking permission. Collyn nodded and Sam brushed his fingers across the surface of the wing. Sasha's wings were thick leathery looking affairs that looked far from delicate, though Dean had once told him they felt like silk, the banshee's wings looked so fragile. Beneath his fingers the wings felt warm will the smooth whisper of scales. He remembered learning in biology class that butterflies wings were covered in almost microscopic scales that could be brushed off by the rough handling of human hands. He'd worry more about hurting the enormous wings if Collyn hadn't shuddered at his touch. He realized his brother was standing on the other side of the boy examining the wings closely, he couldn't begrudge the elder Winchester his curiosity though he'd never asked to touch Sasha's wings…it seemed far too intimate.

"Careful not to rub off his scales," Sammy cautioned his brother.

"It'd take more than a human to take the scales from my wings." Collyn said reassuring both men. Dean ran his hand over the smooth wing membrane and Sam was pleased when it elicited no shudder from the fairy. Sam used his entire palm to trace one of the large symmetrical markings and the banshee through his head back biting back a moan. Seeing the reaction Dean stepped back, he knew the affect stroking Sasha's wings had on the incubus, and he really didn't want to cause that sort of reaction on the banshee. Sam continued tracing the graceful curves of the wings while Sasha came up and grabbed Dean from behind. Finally Sasha sensed a point of no return on the horizon and cleared his throat. Sam's hand snapped back to his body and the fairy's wings snapped closed behind his back. They both looked unaccountably guilty for something so seemingly innocent.

"As much as I hate to hide away such beauty, perhaps we should go get the kid some clothes before the stores close, eh?" Sam nodded but couldn't help feel slightly disappointed when the wings shrank back to smooth against Collyn's back. Curiosity overcame him and he rubbed the skin with the wing marking, he was pleased to feel that it still maintained the smooth whisper of scales and to find that caress still caused some reaction from the banshee. Collyn donned his shirt and sat on the end of the bed to put on his ratty shoes.

"Well let's go," Dean said turning towards the door. "Kids ride in back." He said smirking. He failed to notice the banshee's hand snake out and grasp his brother's tightly.


	4. Sugar!

The boys piled into Impala; Dean sitting behind the wheel which he stroked possessively, Sasha riding shot gun where he stared at the steering wheel with a mixed look of frustration and envy, while Sam and Collyn took the back seat where their hands remained clasp together. They had gotten halfway to town from the Outskirts Motel when the flash of blue lights in the windshield drew their attention. It took Sam a moment but he quickly recognized the alley where he had found Collyn…shit! Grimacing he leaned forward and tapped his older brother on the shoulder; Dean looked into the rearview mirror and saw his brother's anxious expression. Glancing back at the blue lights and then back to his brother he put two and two together, a small curse slipped from his lips as he made a quick left onto a side street. Making another turn followed by one more Dean blessed the simple lay out of the town as he pulled back onto the main drag headed the opposite direction.

"Looks like the shopping spree's gonna have to wait for another day…sure as hell'll have to wait for another town. Looks like the local PD found your friends, little man." He said glancing into the mirror in time to catch a glimpse of fear cross the teenager's features.

"It's okay though, we'll settle up at the hotel, get our stuff and drive the other direction…looks like we're heading to Kentucky." Sasha said trying to reassure the fairy. "It'll probably look more like a freak accident than anything else, cops don't know about banshees and humans can't give people massive aneurysms with their screams." Sam mentalley kicked himself, he should have known to get them the hell out of dodge the moment they decided to take Collyn along. Of course someone would eventualley find the two bodies in the alley and what if the men had had friends to come looking for Collyn…he'd fucked up big time. When they pulled into the hotel parking lot Dean rushed to the office to settle the tab while Sasha went into their room to pack. Sam opened his car door and ran into his room with the banshee hot on his heals. He crammed clothes into his duffle by the handful not bothering to fold them or discern clean from dirty. Leaving the duffle unzipped he grabbed his laptop and yanked the cords out of the wall a bit harsher than he'd normally treat his mobile library. Shoving the laptop and dangling mouse and cords into its case he gave the room a once over, everything was packed up. Opening the bathroom door he took his shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and luffa out and threw them on top of the already stuffed duffle before zipping it shut; the luffa was still wet from his morning shower but he didn't really have the time to care.

Sasha was headed out of his and Dean's room carrying both duffles and his laptop in his overburdened arms. Dean was headed down the narrow hotel sidewalk; Sam dug into his pocket and fished out the keys tossing them to his brother. They'd run from so many hotels, sometimes neglecting to pay first, that it was a well oiled movement by now. Dean turned and moved towards the office to return Sam's keys. Sasha and Sam moved around each other lining the outside of the trunk with the duffles before nestling the lap tops in the midst. Sasha headed back to the room for his guitar while Sam ushered Collyn back into car. Dean came back out and slid into the driver's seat while Sasha stashed the guitar in the trunk. Once the incubus was in the passenger's seat Dean started laying out a plan.

"If they stop us Collyn is Sasha's little brother they look enough alike with the funky hair and the fairy skin. We're on a road trip across country to visit our grandmothers in their retirement community. If push comes to shove you do your 'these are not the robots' bit okay, Sammy?" Dean asked glancing in the rearview mirror seeing his brother's nod he pulled the car into gear and backed into the parking lot. They pulled onto the highway and headed out of town away from the scene of the crime.

/\\)()(/\\

They'd gotten half a mile down the road before Collyn tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve. One look told the younger Winchester all, the banshee was fairly green his forehead was beaded with sweat. Sam had a feeling the younger man hadn't spent much times in cars much less the back seats.

"Uh, Dean I think we need to pull over."

"Why, you have to go to the little girl's room, Sammy?" Dean snarked not bothering to look back.

"Collyn's gonna be sick."

"No he isn't, not in my baby he isn't!" Dean said his eyes widening but completely missing the twitch in Sasha's eye. Dean found a stretch of road with a broad shoulder and eased the Impala onto it. Sam opened his door and drug the green tinged teen out, if he hurled on Dean's upholstery the obsessive man would tie him to the roof. Collyn made it to the grass before bending and emptying the contents of his stomach into the weeds. Sam tried not to look lest he to be sick but he couldn't help but notice that banshee's vomit was thin and watery, how long had it been since he had eaten?

"You okay?" He asked rubbing small circles on the boy's back. The banshee nodded his hanging hair swaying. "Have you ridden in a car before?" Sammy asked still rubbing, the hair swayed with a shake of Collyn's head. Sam helped him back into the Impala.

"He gonna spew again?" Dean asked looking suspiciously at the youngest man.

"I think he's empty." Sam replied glaring at his older brother, the fact that Dean cared more about his precious upholstery than about his sick…banshee irritated him badly. Sam closed his door and Dean pulled back onto the highway. Collyn's complexion was less green but still pale so Sam pulled the banshee across the seat wrapped his arm around the thin shoulder. The banshee laid his lavender head into Sam's lap and played with the older man's fingers as they threaded through his own.

))0((

The sun had sunk beneath the horizon long before they ever reached the large green sign that quipped Welcome to Kentucky too cheerfully. A few miles back Collyn's breathing had deepened then turned to quiet snuffling snores as Sam sat stroking the long pastel hair that spread across his lap. The lights of a small city glowed on the horizon and Sam's stomach gave a great gurgling growl which seemed to amuse the two in the front seat. They were all hungry, finding Collyn had mostly pushed the idea of lunch from their minds and they'd been in run mode after seeing the cops investigating the alley. Dean pulled the car into the parking lot in front of a motel called the Pikeville Motor Inn. Sasha sat in the car with Collyn while Dean and Sam went into the office to get rooms. Ever since the bar fight a couple years ago Dean made sure he either asked for a room with double beds when Sasha was with him or made Sasha wait outside when he asked for a single, especially in small towns.

"One single and…" He asked glancing at Sammy.

"One double, please." The younger Winchester told the desk clerk. He really hadn't decided what to do about the banshee but avoiding any felonies or compromising situations was high on his list of musts. Dean didn't bat an eye as he fixed young female attendant with his heavy lidded gaze and handed her a credit card…not necessarily his, but a credit card. The clerk blushed as she swiped the card and handed it back along with two room keys. Dean smirked at his affect on the woman, he may be dating an incubus but it was still nice to know he could charm the people of the human female variety. Sam grimaced at his brother but silently accepted the key to his room. When they got back out to the car they found Sasha sitting on the hood waiting, Collyn was still snoring softly in the back seat.

They found their rooms and packed their respective belongings into them without bothering to wake the sleeping banshee. Sam packed his things in and returned to the car and debated on whether to wake up the sleeping young man now or when they got to a restaurant. While he stood looking through the window at his banshee Dean and Sasha returned to the Impala.

"Dude, that's just a little bit creepy…peeping Sammy." Dean said chuckling deep in his chest. Sasha nudged him but the Incubus wore a grin plastered across his face.

"Why don't you take Collyn in and lie him down while we make a pizza run?" Sasha asked resting his arm on his boyfriend's shoulders, it was the most contact they allowed themselves in public but the touch was still important to both of them. Sam nodded and opened the door, picking a 5'2" man out of the backseat of a car without waking him isn't a simple task but somehow Sam managed. As the Impala pulled away Sam nudged the hotel room door open with his foot and carried the banshee in. Carefully lying the sleeping man down on the bed Sam unpacked his father's journal from it's pocket in his duffle and opened it up to a blank page. He wrote down what they'd learned about banshee's so far doing his best to avoid being overly flowery about their wings. He'd write more when the younger man woke up enough to answer questions. Lying the ragged book down on the room's rickety looking table Sam went to unpack his duffle. He had few clean clothes left, it looked like he was down to a pair of jeans, a pair of boxer briefs, the t-shirt Collyn had worn when he got out of the shower and a pair of socks that smelled less…colourful than the others. He really hoped they had time to do laundry soon. Sam picked up the t-shirt and though it made him feel a bit like a pervert he sniffed the fabric. He expected to smell fabric softener or clean man but the scent that struck his nose was neither. The scent could only be described as floral, though it smelled better than any flower he'd ever seen.

Though Sam made a point never to sniff his brother's boyfriend Sam had smelled Sasha on occasion when they were packed into the Impala together or when the incubus wrapped him in a hug and Sam had to admit the slightly smaller man smelled amazing. But Sasha's incubus pheromone laden scent was nothing compared to that of the banshee which was flowery but still managed to smell…so…male. Sam felt his boxers grow smaller but crammed the shirt behind him when a small gasp came from the bed. He'd been caught! He turned face the accusations of the younger man only to find him tossing fitfully in his sleep.

"Get off me! No, leave me alone!" The banshee shouted struggling with a phantom assailant. "Don't touch me…" The banshee whimpered before taking a deep breath, Sammy barely realized what was about to happen in time clamp his hand over the banshees mouth to prevent the scream. The younger man woke with a start and stared wide eyed at the large human kneeling beside him. After a few moments the dream faded from his mind and his eyes lost their fear-glazed look, a sob shook his small frame and hot tears squeezed out his eyes. Sam pulled the teenager to him in a fiercely protective hug.

"They were at me; I couldn't stop them, their hands…." The banshee sobbed burying his face into Sam's chest.

"Shh…shh…it's okay now. I got you and I won't let anyone hurt you." Sammy murmured soothingly rocking his body back and forth. He was still cradling the sobbing boy when Dean knocked on the door.

"I come bearing pizza," the older Winchester said triumphantly as he opened the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. He took in Collyn's tear stained face and look at his brother questioningly.

"He had a nightmare…about what happened in the alley." Sam explained using his large thumb to sweep the tears from beneath the other man's eyes. Dean winced he remembered a lot of dreams after his close call in Indiana, few ended well. Sasha came into the room bearing a six pack for the three older men and a couple of cokes for the underage fairy. He looked at the situation and sighed, he too could remember many a night when Dean woke up with a bellow and shied away from his touch. He had been able to punish the men who hurt his boyfriend and Collyn had killed the men who attacked him…but that didn't stop them haunting his dreams.

"You hungry, kiddo?" Dean asked trying to draw the teenager out of his memories. "We have pizza." The banshee nodded and scrubbed at his tear stained cheeks with his shirttail before disengaging from Sam's comforting embrace. Dean pulled two slices of veggie supreme pizza out of the box and laid them on a paper plate, Sasha had advised him that most banshee were vegetarians. Dean handed the plate and the bottles of coke to the younger man before serving himself. The banshee looked inquisitively at the pizza before taking a tentative bite. His eyes fluttered closed as the flavour of the vegetables, cheese, and sauce burst across his tongue.

"It's so good." He groaned before taking another, larger bite.

"You've never had pizza?" Dean asked incredulously as he watched the younger man chew the bite.

"No," he replied swallowing. "At home we had roasted vegetables and cheese and once I got here…well I never got pizza." He said relishing in another bite. Sam sat and watched the younger man eat for a while more before getting up to get his own pizza, seeing the banshee enjoy something he often took for granted was pleasing. After he had finished the first slice of pizza Collyn picked up the bottle of Coke from the bed beside him. He studied the bottle for a few moments before twisting the cap off, he took a long swig then giggled.

"It tickles." He explained answering the curious stares of the other men. Sammy grinned at him. Dean liked seeing his brother happy, even if it took a seventeen year old fairy boy who could kill people by screaming. Sam was through with his pizza and halfway through his second beer when he noticed Collyn swaying on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked the younger man his voice filling with concern.

"I'm fine…I feels good…," the banshee replied before belching, hiccupping, then giggling in that order. Sam looked bemusedly at his brother.

"Did you spike his Coke? I know you wanna get me laid but this is unnecessary." He said emphatically gesturing at the tipsy teen.

"I wouldn't slip a teenage boy alcohol to help you get in his pants, Sammy boy…that's illegal…and creepy." Dean replied looking bemusedly at the gently swaying banshee.

"Ah, hell! I forgot about the sugar!" Sasha yelped smacking himself in the forehead.

"Sugar?" Sam asked staring at the incubus.

"Large amounts of sugar have the same affect on fairies as alcohol does on humans. I'm kind of immune since I'm half demon…but he's full faye and he just chugged two bottles of high fructose corn syrup…" Sasha explained as the banshee fell sideways onto the bed laughing at the top of his lungs.

"So… diet soda from now on?" Dean asked looking akwardly at the drunken fairy.

"What am I supposed to do with a sugared up fairy?" Sam asked pointing. "Shut up, Dean." He muttered as he saw a smirk creep onto his brother's face.

"He'll be fine in a few hours, his body'll burn off the sugar and he'll come down without a hangover. Until then we're just stuck with a drunken banshee," the man in question let loose a wild giggle, "a giggly drunken banshee." Sasha amended.

"Nope, Sammy's stuck with a giggly banshee; we're going to our room and going to bed." The older man replied wiggling his eye brows at the blushing incubus.

"You can't leave us here like this." Sam cried standing from his seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter, Sammy boy? Afraid your self restraint might slip?" Dean said smirking. "I've dealt with your jumbo drunken ass hundreds of time you light weight. Keep him in the room, keep him from hurting himself, and I always try to make sure _you _keep your clothes on…I hope the banshee's less handsy than you are." Dean said before moving to the door. Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean had already hooked his finger through one of Sasha's belt loops and pulled the incubus out the door closing it behind them. Sam turned to look at the teenaged banshee; Collyn had given up giggling and was rubbing against the coarse hotel blankets like a giant cat. As if sensing the human's gaze Collyn opened his eyes which were glowing…actually glowing green. He slid off the bed and crawled towards Sam in a manner that could be described as predatory…if predatory weighed a buck fifty and had an ever growing bulge in his jeans.

"Oh, this is going to be bad." Sam gulped as the banshee reached him.


	5. Nocturnal Permissions

Sam gulped as the crawling banshee reached his feet, the look of unadulterated heat in Collyn's glowing green eyes made muscle deep in his stomach clench. Dean was right…we _was _worried that his self restraint was slipping…well more like plummeting down a greased slide. The small man reared up on his knees and placed a hand on each of Sam's legs, with a small grunt he pulled the legs apart with more strength than Sam thought he could muster. Sam could have closed his legs but that would have involved invoking his demonic super strength and his mind was far too clouded to use any power safely.

"Collyn, I think maybe you should calm down."

"Dun wanna calm down, wanna play." The banshee replied his voice low and husky.

"You don't want to do this, Collyn. You're drunk and you'll probably regret everything in the morning." Sam reasoned pleadingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be regretting anythin' I did with you, Sammy." Collyn murmured failing to meet Sam's puppy dog gaze, his eyes were focused elsewhere. Sam tried to think of horrible ungodly things to make the object of the banshee's attention shrink away but all he could bring to mind was doing horribly ungodly naughty things to said banshee.

"Collyn, please not like this," Sam yelped as the younger man's small hand slid up his thigh towards the growing pressure in his shorts. If the banshee touched him he wouldn't be able to stop himself much less Collyn. "I want our first time to be special," not to mention legal he thought, "not with you in a drunken stupor!" His voice cracking with desire and the effort it was taking him to squash it. The banshee sat back onto his heels taking both hands from Sam's thighs. Sam sighed in relief quickly shutting his legs and wincing as his motion caused fabric to rub over rather sensitive and swollen bits of anatomy.

"You are right about that, it should be special." Collyn murmured gripping his shirt and lifting it off over his head. His wings bloomed out from behind his back spreading to block out the room behind him. "Is this special enough, Sammy?" He asked his voice still husky but taking on a tone of seductive petulance.

"Oh, boy." Sam stuttered taking in the view of the gorgeous shirtless young man beneath him and the beautiful massive wings framing him. The wings didn't help quash his passion if fact it caused it to burn higher nearly overwhelming his reason. He had nearly given up all hope of getting out of this with his morals and Collyn's virtues intact when he had an idea. He slid into the floor and knelt in front of the horny banshee.

Leaning forward Sam laid a gentle kiss on the Collyn's full lips, he followed it with a small trail of kisses from the banshees lips, down his throat, across his collar bone, and onto his shoulder. With each small kiss the banshee made a small sound deep in his throat, when Sam ended the last kiss at his shoulder with a small nip of his teeth and flick of his tongue the bashee bucked his hips from the ground causing his crotch to meet Sam's stomach. Sam gasped and fought to control himself as he felt the near burning heat of the young fairy's erection press into his abs through their clothes. He shook his head trying to clear it of the haze of lust that had cloaked his thoughts, he had to get the banshee more distracted than he was, if was ever going to save this night from turning into a regrettable memory for the teenage banshee. Sam snaked one arm between the banshee's arced back and his wings and clasped the small man tight to him, he reached the other arm out and began tracing the markings on the banshee's wings all the while retracing his kisses up the banshee's shoulder. Finally he felt his mind clear just enough despite everything.

"Collyn, fold in your wings, go to sleep, and forget everything that happened after Dean and Sasha left." Sam murmured forcing power into his lust laden voice. He sighed with relief as the wing disappeared from beneath his fingers and the banshee fell back against his arm his face lax in sleep. Sam felt a little guilty using his powers against creature he like so much but it was better this way. Scooping the banshee up from the floor Sam tucked him into bed wincing again as the fabric of his underwear rubbed against him.

"I need a long, hot, loud shower." He muttered to himself walking into the bathroom.

The morning sun arched through the hotel window falling across Collyn's face. The banshee woke his eyes flying open then shutting quickly as the bright light lanced into his tired eyes. As he lay on the bed with his eyes closed something unpleasant became very clear to the young man…his pants were very wet and very sticky against the skin at the front of his body. A small growl of frustration, embarrassment, and despair rumbled in the teen's throat. No wonder he'd been banished, he didn't belong among the others, his body was such a wicked sinful thing it spilled its seed for nothing while it slept. He knew that Dean had told him that the sin was a natural thing and he wanted to believe the kind human, but this…this morning stickyness he'd dealt with so often since he left home could _not _be normal. Collyn opened his eyes once more to check if Sam was still asleep and a thrill of relief shot through him as he saw the large man asleep and clad in a pair of boxers and t-shirt in the bed across from him. The relief was pushed away by another wave of irritation when the sight of the half naked sleeper caused his pants to jump.

"Ach, d'you never give up, ye devil's stick?" He growled at his growing erection. He scrambled out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He'd take another cold shower to clean away the mess and lull the blasted thing to sleep, it worked well enough yesterday.

Sam woke up to the sound of the shower going and felt a wave of frustration go through him. If Dean and Sasha had jumped in their first there'd be no hot water for his shower…then he remembered the day and night before. It wasn't Dean, Sasha, or both in the shower it was the banshee he'd found yesterday. The banshee that was quickly becoming part of their lives, the banshee that Sam cared deeply for, the banshee who tried to get into his pants last night. Sam became aware of his usual morning predicament that Sasha always pretended not to notice and Dean ribbed him mercilessly over. Again Sam wished he'd made it too the shower first despite the fact that he'd already had one last night.

Rising the younger Winchester pulled on his last outfit of clean clothes and gathered up the dirty one's he'd spilled out of his duffle while digging for the clean ones. He was going to wash his clothes while the banshee was in the shower, hopefully by the time the clothes were clean his jeans would fit better. Sam looked around the room for the banshee's single outfit, it couldn't hurt to wash it too so that Collyn would have something clean to wear when he got out of the shower. He found the tattered shirt between the beds where the fairy had dropped it last night, memories from the night before flooded back in vivid detail and Sam felt his jeans grow even tighter. Shaking his head to clear it of the errant thoughts he continued looking for banshee's jeans. They weren't anywhere in the room, Collyn must have warn them into the bathroom. He debated for a few moments on whether or not to try and get the pants to wash them or to let the banshee wear dirty jeans out of the shower. Finally he decided to retrieve the pants as quietly as possible and leave his shirt for the boy to wear.

He opened the bathroom door slowly to avoid making any sound and found the jeans close to the cracked opening. Hooking his finger into the leg of the jeans he pulled them through the crack and replaced them with the shirt he'd taken off his own back. Hopefully whatever Laundromat he used wouldn't have a no shirt, no shoes policy. Cramming the banshee's jeans into the duffle Sam pulled on his jacket against the chill Kentucky morning and headed out the door to find a laundry.

Collyn shut off the shower when his erection subsided and he finally felt clean again. He rung out his long lavender hair before sliding open the opaque shower curtain and grabbing the rough towel off it's precariously wallmounted rack. He ran the towel up and down his wet body avoiding touching the sleeping monster lest it wake again making him spend another twenty minutes beneath the icy cold spray. The towel was as absorbent as it was soft and the banshee eventually sat down on the wide lip of the tub. He'd have to put the soiled jeans back on, that or risk walking out of the bathroom nude in front of a possibly awake Sam Winchester. His fears were allayed…then doubled as he noticed his jeans were gone and replaced with one of the large human's shirt. That solved the problem of putting on the sticky denim…but now Sam would see that he'd soiled himself in the night…what would the older man think of him?

"Beautiful goddess, grant me peace." He muttered before opening the door. He expected to see at worst the accusing face of his newfound friend or at least an amused and mocking one. What he didn't expect to see was an empty hotel room or Sam's missing duffle. Panic rose in the banshee's chest, Sam had found the awful pants and been so disgusted that he left him behind. Collyn ran to the door and looked out, the hunter's shiny black car still sat in the parking lot, this brought a sigh of relief from the young fairy. He was about to turn around and head back into the room when the next door down opened. Sasha stepped out wearing a jacket and jogging pants; the red haired incubus looked up at the young banshee and grinned.

"Sam stopped by and asked me to check on you, he went to wash his laundry. You wanna come over here and wait until he gets back?" Collyn nodded and followed the incubus into his room the chilly air nipping at his exposed legs and breezing through the thin material of the shirt. Collyn sunk into one of the chairs by the table while Sasha took the other. Dean lay in the bed still sleeping the hotel comforter pulled up to cover all but a fringe of spiky hair.

"Are you alright, Collyn. You look a bit upset?" Sasha asked examining the younger feye's features. Collyn looked at the incubus startled, his face must be transparent as crystal…he wondered if he should ask about his bodies betrayal. It'd be embarrassing but the red head was an incubus and if anyone knew about sex it was the incubi.

"I've a problem. You see I been waking up with my pants soiled like after I've been…" Collyn almost said 'sinned' but didn't want to offend the incubus so he searched his memory for the words Dean had used yesterday. "Jerking off." He said a rabid red blush rocketing across his face. The incubus' eyes were wide and his jaw hung loose, Collyn could kick himself, his body was a monstrous thing if I could shock and incubus with its promiscuity. Sasha was startled by the banshee's shamed admission but pulled himself together upon seeing the pained look cross the embarrassed fairy's face.

"I've heard it's a normal thing that happens to men who don't masturbate or have sex." He finally said trying to calm the upset teen. "The semen needs to come out so your body can get used to making more, so when you sleep it comes out even though you don't do anything."

"Semen?" Collyn asked, he was half relieved to hear that it was natural but he'd never heard of it happening to any other banshee.

"Uh, the wet sticky stuff you wake up with." Sasha stammered putting his face in his hands. He really wasn't prepared to give a seventeen year old banshee sex ed. For a people who worshiped reproduction they really didn't talk about it much to their children…damn banshee.

"And its natural for this…semen to come out by itself?"

"Yes, it doesn't happen often to human boys because they start jacking off by the time it starts needing to come out and it gets out that way…you always thought that is was a sin so it had to find its own way out. If you don't wanna wake up with a mess anymore just help it come out when you want it to, most people do it in the shower to avoid a mess." Sasha replied, he knew he couldn't act embarrassed by the topic because if he did the banshee would be embarrassed and he'd already been embarrassed enough today. Collyn nodded, if he was going to live in the human world he'd have to learn to do things the human way even if that meant…jacking off in the shower.

"Why didn't you ask Sam about any of this?"

"He was asleep when I woke up, and I took a shower to wash away the semen and make it go down, he was gone when I got out…and he took my jeans…" Sasha sat for a minute and absorbed what he was hearing even the unspoken bits.

"When you need to make it go down you can do what I told you, it's more fun and less uncomfortable than taking a cold shower. Sammy won't think anything of it if he even notices your jeans, he knows all about nocturnal emissions."

"That's a damn funny name for it, never asked my permission." Collyn grumbled crossing his arms across his chest. Sasha couldn't help but laugh at the banshee's misunderstanding.

"Emission not permission, it just means to come out." Collyn didn't have a chance to answer because just as he started to Dean woke up. The older Winchester threw back the covers and stood stretching. Collyn squeaked covered his eyes as he saw the older man's manhood swollen, swaying, and pointing at his navel. Sasha turned to see what had bothered the boy.

"Dean!" He shouted seeing his boyfriend standing beside the bed naked as the day he was born. The elder Winchester jumped and turned to see the banshee sitting in the chair with his hands clasped to his eyes.

"Shit." He shouted grabbing a pillow and clasping it over his crotch. "You couldn't warn a guy that jailbait is in the room?"

"We were talking; I forgot you were naked, go take a shower and get some clothes on before you scar the boy." He said pointing toward the bathroom. Dean dropped the pillow and grabbed his duffle before darting into bath slamming the door behind him. Sasha couldn't help but grin at his boyfriends new found modesty…and the quick peek of rounded ass he got before the door slammed.

"Why was he up?" Collyn asked not bothering to uncover his eyes.

"He's gone now you can open your eyes. As you grow older and start using it more it'll stop shooting off in the middle of the night but you still may wake up with it pointing towards your face. I like to think of it as it like a puppy begging to be played with…" Sasha said his mind wondering off into memories which all shattered when he noticed the banshee looking at him incredulously. "Sorry, that was stupid; anyroad it happens to humans all the time…hell it happens to Dean and Sam almost every morning."

"Sam?"

"Well, I pretend not to notice because he gets embarrassed easily, and I try not to look at Dean's little brother's morning wood, but I _am_ an incubus. Anyway I normally wake up long before the humans ever do and most morning both of them have pitched a tent." Collyn was stumbling with all the new terminology but some of it was starting to make sense…he'd seen tents they had tent poles…he'd seen his own erection…it pushed his pants up like a tent sometimes. "Don't elders ever tell you any of this stuff?" Sasha asked finally

"No, never."

"Huh, they should, puberty is a sucktacular time and worse it you have no idea what the hell's going on." He groused cursing the backward banshees. "Is there any other burning questions?" Collyn pondered the question, but couldn't think of anything else to ask the incubus, he'd already pushed his own comfort levels far enough to break.

"No, I think I may need to go take a shower though…could you…um…not look?" Sasha nodded and went to go set on the bed facing the bathroom door. He remembered being a teenager, any mention of anything sexual caused an erection…not to mention Dean flopping around in all his glory, the banshee's t-shirt offered him little privacy as far as tents were concerned. "Uh, here, take my pillow for the walk back, you can return it when Sam gets back with you cloths." He said grabbing the extra pillow and tossing it behind him to the banshee. Collyn caught it and pressed it over his crotch as he'd seen Dean do.

"Thanks." He called before disappearing out the door. Sasha shook his head ruefully. He'd just given a seventeen year old masturbation advice…which he was going to go put into practice…he hadn't signed up for this.

"Oh, well, I might as well practice what I preach." He muttered standing, stripping, walking into the bathroom where his very hot, very naked, very horny boyfriend was showering.

Sam had gotten through half the laundry before he stumbled across Collyn's jeans. He had been diligently checking the pockets in each pair of jeans. He was usually pretty good about taking out receipts and notes but he had also gotten used to throwing in a couple of Dean's things as well…after he's found a tooth in the dryer he'd started checking things very carefully. He'd stuck his hand into the pocket of the banshee's jean and found the very bottom corner damp…it made him sense to him because he'd gotten the jeans from the bathroom floor. He was about to toss them in the wash without a second thought when an odd scent hit his nose. The smell was so familiar yet somewhat unrecognizable. He couldn't very well sniff the pants so he brought the damp tips of his finger's to his nose, whatever it was it was definitely sugary perhaps the banshee spilled coke on himself? Though that should have dried by now, Sam knew the stupidity of licking something he didn't know what was but surely the banshee couldn't have spilled something toxic on his pants? Sam stuck his fingers to his tongue, at first all he tasted was sugar…then the sweetness died away and he realized exactly what the substance was…

A great blistering blush spread rapidly across the man's features as he stuffed the jeans into the washer. Collyn had…and then he had…and now he knew what Collyn's… Sam swore never to tell anyone about this, Collyn would probably hide and never come out, Dean would never shut up even if Sam made it a direct order, and Sasha would get that eternal, infernal, confounding look of amusement in his eyes that he carried every morning. Along with the desire to never tell anyone what just occurred a myriad of questions also blossomed into his curious mind. Why was it in banshee's pants? Why did it taste so sugary? Why did it have to taste so sugary when he had a sweet tooth and was trying so hard to be good?

Sam finished loading the clothes into the washer and started the machine. Finally he retired to one of the uncomfortable Laundromat chairs. He picked up an old issue of Popular Mechanics, which he hated and Dean loved, and tried to ignore the lingering taste sugar and salt dancing across his tongue. He'd browsed his fourth magazine actually reading a few articles and recipes in Woman's Day when Sam released a frustrated growl and made for the vending machine. He was sure it was his imagination but the sweet and salty flavour still haunted his tongue. He got a Coke Zero from the pop machine and took time deciding between Peanut M 'n Ms some pink snowballs. If he got the M 'n M's Dean would smell them, the moment Sam walked into the door, come over sniff his breath and ask where the hell his M 'n Ms were. If he got the snowball and Dean found one shred of pink coconut on his clothes his brother would call him Pretty Pink Puffball Princess for a week. He finally opted for daring Puffball Princess, it meant he only had to buy one pack, he could try to brush off all the coconut (though Dean always managed to find one piece), and it didn't involve the shorter man sniffing at his face…which he always found slightly unnerving.

Sam returned to his seat with his vended goods and picked up the magazine he'd left open on its face. He chose to ignore the image that he made sitting in the Laundromat with his jacket half open revealing his bare chest, his pink snowballs, and his copy of Lady's home journal. He was the only one ignoring his image, the spattering of middle aged women and teenage girls who were washing their clothes stared at him with a looks of wistful appreciation. By the time the last washer chugged to a stop Sam had finished his magazine, his soda, and his cupcakes. He quickly transferred the contents of the washers to the dryer thanking the divine powers of Coca Cola and coconut that the only things he could taste were Coke and coconut.

Sam stood at one of the high folding table carefully folding each article of clothing. All the while he wondered how to deal with the banshee when he got back to the room. He was understandably embarrassed but revealing his slip would only make the issue worse and he had little doubt that Collyn would freak out irrevocably if he ever realized what happened. By the time his last shirt had been folded and tucked away into the duffle he decided to ignore the fact that anything had ever happened and keep his goddamn fingers out of his mouth from then on.


	6. Complicated

Sam wad tired by the time he got back to the hotel carrying the duffle of clothes to the Laundromat and back was par of the course but he hadn't slept well last night

Sam was tired by the time he got back to the hotel; carrying the duffle of clothes to the Laundromat and back was par of the course but he hadn't slept well last night. He seriously considered trying to sneak back to bed but it was after ten and Dean would use his growly big brother voice that sounded too much like John Winchester. He opened the door to the room and dropped the duffle by his bed. The shower was still running, he liked a good bath but two in one morning was slightly ridiculous. Shaking his head Sam slipped back out the door to go knock on Dean and Sasha's room. As usual Sam stopped to listen before even knocking on the door, the two men would usually break apart long enough to get dressed and answer the door but he didn't like interrupting or walking into a room that smelled like brother/incubus sex.

"You shouldn't have let someone in the room while I was asleep."

"What was I supposed to do, Dean? Let the kid sit in his room by himself? He just saw you naked, it's no big deal."

"Baby, Sam's seventeen year old jailbait banshee boy saw me walkin' and floppin' that bothers me…and you better believe it'll bother Sammy." Sam felt heat rise up into his face. He'd left Collyn alone for an hour and his boneheaded brother had exposed himself to him. Sam pushed open the door hard enough that it banged back against the wall. Sasha stood by the table in his sleep pants and t-shirt, Dean sat on the bed in a towel that was too short to conceal everything. Dean snapped his legs together at the opening door and Sasha turned to look.

"So now you cover yourself…is that why Collyn's in the shower again? Washing of the memory of seeing your naked ass?" He asked pointing accusingly at Dean.

"Wasn't his naked ass he saw." Sasha said doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up." Dean growled at his boyfriend. "It was an accident, I was in the bed asleep and Sasha was sitting talking to him. I got up and he got a sneak peek." Dean muttered Sam was pleased his modesty challenged brother had the decency to blush.

"He's still in the shower? The kid has stamina it's been like thirty minutes." Sasha murmured.

"Stamina?" Sam asked getting more nervous as Dean became very careful not to look at him.

"Um…I kinda had to give Collyn a minor sex talk…." Sasha replied flinching at the wild look that crossed Sam's features. "Just about masturbation."

"You taught Collyn about masturbation?" Sam stammered his eyes crossing slightly as he tried to wrap his head around the concept.

"The boy's been having…accidents…he thought he was some kind of monster. I just told him why it was happening and how to stop it…and how to make it go down. After catching the 9:30 show he decided to practice what I preach." Sasha explained quickly trying to calm the large man with demon powers…he really didn't want to end up banished under the bed.

"Collyn is in the shower pleasuring himself to the thought of that?" He asked pointing to Dean. At this point Dean looked up a look of utter horror plastered across his face.

"I think I'm going to get dressed I feel a bit exposed." Dean whispered shifting uneasily. After a few seconds he looked at Sam, who hadn't moved to look away, and made a twirling motion with his finger.

"What?"

"I already gave one person a happy this morning, I ain't looking for an encore, turn around, horny boy."

"Two people." Sasha amended holding two fingers.

"Dean, you aren't going to give me a…happy…you're my brother."

"Says the man who pops a tent wrestling with me… turn it around, Sammy." Sam turned his back with a sigh of exasperation.

"You're being ridiculous, Dean. That was all friction, it's not like the mere sight of you naked would give me an erection it never has and we used to take baths together."

"Baths?" Sasha asked his voice sounding odd.

"When we were kids you pervert. God, are all incubi as deviant as you?" Sam felt a rabid blush across his features…just how long had his friend had naughty thoughts about him and his brother together?

"Alright, I'm decent." Dean announced.

"You're never decent…and neither are you!" He snapped pointing at Sasha. The incubus raised his hands in a gesture of innocence but couldn't help a small smirk from flitting across his face. Dean rolled his eyes and punched the red headed man in the shoulder.

"Never gonna happen, babe, only in your dreams." Dean said as he sat back down on the bed to lace his shoes.

"The fact that your boyfriend is a dirty awful person doesn't change the fact that Collyn is in the shower…doing things…doing things because of you." Sam said finding his way back from the tangent.

"He's actually probably thinking of you, Sammy boy, I just revved his engine a little…there really is no accounting for taste." Dean replied covering is discomfort with a joke.

"Meh, you're both about the same really, Dean just looks bigger 'cause he's smaller." Sasha said dropping into a chair. He flinched when Dean and Sam rounded on him with nearly identical looks of shock and disgust.

"One: never compare me with Sam it's just weird, two: I'm not smaller he's just jumbo, three: I want you to forget you ever saw my little brother naked…for the love of god you were both five at the time!"

"I'm an incubus I can't just forget a naked man even if I was five." Sasha said sounding a bit petulant. The tone of his voice coupled with the way he stuck out his bottom lip caused Dean's eyes to flutter to half mast and fill with lust. Sam snapped his fingers in Dean's face to draw his attention back to the current situation.

"He's right on one and three…two's just him being overly sensitive." Sam interjected.

"We need to talk privately before the jailbait comes back, Sam." He said motioning towards the bathroom with his head. Sam was a bit confused by the sudden need for privacy considering the nice little bout of disturbing conversation he had just endured but he simply nodded his head and followed his brother into the bathroom. Dean walked into the cramped space and jumped up on the sink motioning for Sam to take the toilet. Once they were both situated Dean sat for a moment looking very uncomfortable before speaking.

"You been taking care of yourself, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dad," Sam replied with a grunt.

"No, I mean have you been taking care of yourself." Dean repeated adding a very unsubtle hand motion.

"Oh hell! What business is that of yours?" Sam shouted standing to leave the bathroom.

"Sit down, Sam, we need to talk." Dean commanded his voice sounding too much like Johns as he pointed to the toilet. "I know sleeping in the same room with jailbait has got to be giving you a wicked case of icy blues." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean raised a hand to stop him. "Sammy, when you get frustrated you sleepwalk…full on yellow eyed sleepwalk."

"Oh, so you're afraid I'll scare Collyn." Sam interrupted.

"No, Sam, the boy would be lucky if you only scared him."

"Then what are you getting at?" Sam asked feeling something very uncomfortable coming.

"Sammy boy, when you sleepwalk yellow eyed you're not such a big damn boy scout as you are awake." Dean replied a small blush beginning to creep up his face. Sam felt a horrific chill creep up his spine.

"What'd I do, Dean?"

"You remember that week in Tulsa when we could only afford one hotel room with no bathroom door?"

"Yeah, that was the longest week of my life."

"You have no idea. None of us could get any satisfaction and we were all kind of antsy by the end of it. The sixth night I woke up and you were humping me, Sam." Dean said covering his face with his hands as he finished speaking.

"You mean I…"

"No! If you'd been doing that I'da knocked your big ass out. You were on top of me clothes burning…little Dean and little Sammy were making nice through our boxers." He added seeing his brother's confused look.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Sam asked a sick feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"Because it was the least that could've happened, so I let you finish, I finished. You went back to sleep and so did I. I was afraid if I tried to stop you you'd make it an order or you'd go out and find someone who wouldn't understand." The sick feeling in Sam's stomach intensified, his brother had lain there and taken it because he was afraid that if he didn't Sam would use his demon powers to rape him. The sick feeling rose up and Sam darted off the toilet so he could throw up. When he had finished he found Dean kneeling beside him rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I would never hurt you or make you do anything like that." He said feeling another wave of nausea course through his gut.

"No, no you wouldn't. And I don't think even yellow eyed Sammy would hurt or force me…you were just a big horny puppy, with glowy eyes, humping my leg…or close enough. It's really no big deal most boys probably do worse as kids. Hey, no penetration no incest, 'kay." Dean joked trying to calm his little brother.

"You can't be okay with this, Dean." Sam whispered his voice sounding a little too desperate.

"You're not first one my list to rub uglies with, little bro, but if it came down to you, Dad, or Missouri…well I'd probably choose Missouri but you get top billing over Dad or some random demon…except Sasha." Dean replied standing.

"Did Sasha see it?" Sam asked as a new wave of mortification wrapped around his brain.

"Of course he saw it, you think he'd sleep through your jumbo ass crawling into the bed? He watched, he messed himself, and honestly? I think he's been praying for an encore presentation…dirty bastard." Dean growled still unable to keep an affectionate smile from his face. "Just do yourself a favour, Sammy boy, squeeze off a couple rounds before you go to sleep so no one gets pinned to and ground into the mattress. You'd never forgive yourself if you did it to Collyn and I'm not looking for another fun time with family."

"You think I can forgive myself for doing it to you?" Sam asked feeling shame sweep across him.

"Tell ya the truth? It's not the absolute worse time I've ever had, Sammy. Besides don't blame yourself…all the bros wanna piece." He said smirking and motioning to his body before slipping out the bathroom door.

"Wait a minute," Sam said following Dean out of the bathroom. "If it was between full on sex with me or with Meg you'd choose me?"

"Do we really have to go there?" Dean asked looking at his brother with exasperation.

"Just this once." Sam begged.

"Okay, if it came down to you or Meg? I'd bend you over the hood of the impala." Dean replied ignoring a small gasp from Sasha's direction.

"What if it were the other way around?"

"Sammy, I really really don't like this game."

"Just one more, I promise."

"I dunno it's a tough one, probably still you, but I'd have to make a deep consideration into letting Meg bend _me_ over the impala."

"I need a shower." Sasha said brushing past the brothers.

"You already had a shower."

"I shower or Sam leaves the room 'cause you already said no to option three." Sasha replied through the closed door. Dean fixed Sammy with a pleading gaze.

"Hell no to option three, I don't see any random demons or Dad's ghost running around!" Sam replied taking a step away from his older brother.

"What are you: mental? I meant get out of the room so I can shag my incubus!" Dean snapped grabbing Sam and shoving him towards the hotel room door. Sam made for the exit but heard Dean's pants hit the floor before his could slam the door behind him.

Sam walked to his own door but leaned against it before going in. His life was so very complicated, more complicated than chasing Azazel, more complicated than Dean's demon deal, more complicated than ever before. Because now he had to deal with the fact that he had molested his big brother in his sleep and that his brother's fiancé had gotten of on it…he'd trade all of this weirdness for one crazy shape shifter, three wendigos, and a woman in white if he could. Suddenly the door he was leaning against opened inward leaving him to sprawl in the floor of his hotel room with Collyn standing over him…well there were some benefits to a complicated life.

"Oh, Sam, are you alright?" Collyn asked dropping to his knees beside the fallen man. "I didn't know you were against the door." He said patting Sam as if looking for broken bones. The small show of attention would normally make Sam happy but right now the thought of anyone touching him squirked him.

"I'm fine." He replied taking Collyn's hands off him and putting them in the banshee's lap. "Listen, Dean and Sasha are busy right now," he said barely suppressing a shudder, "so we're going to go out and pick you up a couple of outfits and a duffle to carry them in."

"Alright, I don't wanna be a bother." Collyn said looking a little dejected.

"It's no bother, really, I think it's best if no one else got flashed for a while."

"Oh, you're angry that I saw Dean naked." Collyn whispered his shoulders falling.

"What? No, no I'm not angry at you…or at Dean because of that. It was an accident. I doubt Dean'll be sleeping naked for a while. I'm not mad I'm just confused right now." Sam said putting his hand on the teenager's shoulder. Collyn immediately calmed at the larger man's touch.

"Really?"

"Really, I'm not upset at you.

"Good, I'd rather it'd been you."

"What?"

"I would rather the first man I saw naked be you, Sam." Sam sat and stared open mouthed at the boy's forwardness.

"We need to talk about that, about this." Sam said motioning to the both of them.

"I know, Dean told me. I am jailbait, if we were to…share seed you would go to prison." Collyn said stumbling over the unfamiliar human word. Again Sam sat staring at him without speaking…when had Dean told him that?

"That's true, but that's not the only reason, Collyn. It would make me feel bad to touch you before you were an adult."

"But I won't be an adult for four more summers!" Collyn gasped in frustration.

"Four summers? Human's judge people as adults on their eighteenth birthday not their twenty-first." Sam explained.

"Birthday?"

"The day you're born. Humans count their age by how many birthdays pass not summers."

"Oh, I was born January 3rd." Collyn stated. "Does that make me an adult now?"

"Well, actually it does." Sam said a little surprised.

"Oh, that's good." Collyn said before grapping Sam's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sam was too startled to attempt to break the kiss but Collyn finally pulled away only to begin tugging at the hem of Sam's shirt.

"Collyn…Colly, stop." Sam groaned swatting at the insistent hands. Collyn pulled away looking at the older man bemusedly.

"Why, I'm old enough now. Please, can we have the sex?" Collyn begged. The pleading tone in the banshee's voice tugged at something low in Sam's stomach but he shook his head.

"Collyn, I don't want a quick roll in the hay. I'm not that kind of guy, if we eventually do it, it won't be sex it'll be making love. I want to make sure you're ready."

"There is no hay. We can make love now, how do you do it?" Collyn asked confusion etched across his features.

"Collyn I've barely known you more than a day. I don't know you, you don't know me, all I know is that you came from a crappy life just like me and that you're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But I want to get to know you and while that happens I want to make sure you have a better life, do you understand?"

"Yes, we should know each other well if we are to mate…be boyfriends…can we kiss?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Sam replied a very Dean-like smirk crawling onto his face. He dropped a small brushing kiss against the banshee's lips before standing. "We need to get you some clothes." He said offering the still crouching banshee his hand.

"Okay," Collyn answered taking the large hand in his. "We shall shop for clothes then we can kiss more."

Sam had the spare keys to the impala in his pocket; he doubted that Sasha and Dean would be coming up for air anytime soon so they really wouldn't miss the car. He pulled out of the hotel he looked through his wallet. They really didn't have much cash left and Dean would throw a fit if he spent his hard hustled money on clothes looked like it was a credit card. Each one was under a different name and none of them would ever be paid off but it was too dangerous to actually use cards for themselves, demon's would probably never think to use a paper trail but the feds were more than happy to do it and sometimes the government was more dangerous than evil creatures.

It took twenty minutes to find a store that even looked like it sold clothing. That was one thing about the small backwater towns that Dean almost insisted on, the retail industry didn't even know they existed. _There is another issue_, Sam thought looking down at his and Collyn's linked hands, they'd have to go incognito. Dean had learned first hand how dangerous it was to be viewed as gay in a small town. He had barely escaped without being raped or murdered. Sam still remembered patching his brother up that night and how Dean would whimper and draw away from even his gentlest touches. Dean was one of the toughest people he knew and that night had almost broken him. Sam had no intention of repeating the incident for himself or Collyn

"Collyn, we need to talk about something important before going into the store."

"Okay, Sam."

"Even though the most humans are more understanding about two men liking each other than the banshee, some people really aren't. And those people can be dangerous. A few years ago some men in a bar drugged Dean and beat him up pretty badly because they figured out he and Sasha were together. They would have done worse if someone hadn't stepped in, I don't want that to happen to you so we have to pretend to just be friends in public, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. The humans are afraid of what they don't understand and they attack what scares them. We'll pretend to be friends around the humans."

"I'm glad you understand. Come one, lets go get you a wardrobe." Sam said allowing himself a quick brush of his fingers through the banshee's hair before stepping out of the car. They walked into the store and were greated by a very chipper cashier.

"Hey my name is Linda, let me know if there is anything I can help you with honey." She chirped flashing Sam a dazzling smile. "School shopping for your little sister?"

"Oh, no. This is my little brother Collyn. He in the high school production of a Midsummer Night's Dream as Puck and the dye still hasn't washed out; Mom's kind of throwing at fit about it." Sam replied lying effortlessly with a smile.

"Oh, of course she is, lavender isn't a very becoming hair colour for a young man." Sam saw the irritated pout on the young banshee's face and pulled him into a one armed hug to prevent him from speaking. Sam merely nodded and drug the boy off into the clothes racks.

"You lied to that woman." Collyn accused looking up into Sam's face.

"I had too we couldn't tell her that that's your natural colour and only a gay guy would dye their hair purple, Collyn. It's safer to lie to the humans than to risk them getting upset by the truth."

"You're right, I just don't like lying I was taught it is wrong. She didn't like the colour of my hair." He said his voice sounding a bit offended.

"You're hair is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, sometimes I have to stop myself from touching it." Sam admitted to sooth the upset fairy. Collyn smiled widely and Sam felt his heart stutter in his chest. They looked around the store and finally found pants that would fit on the banshee's slender hips, Collyn paid them little mind getting a couple of pairs in different colours. With each pair he looked up at Sam to make sure it was okay and each time Sam nodded. When they had amassed five or six pairs of jeans to the pile Sam added a pair of baggy black pants covered in snaps and buckles before depositing them on the counter and heading for a rack of t-shirts. Collyn looked suspiciously at the new additions but Sam patted him on the shoulder. The banshee was a little more discerning in his choice of shirts choosing only tones of purple and green. Sam added a few tank tops to the pile before taking it to the counter.

"Those'll show my wing marks." Collyn whispered worriedly when he saw the shirts with low backs.

"We have tattoos, ink etched into the skin, people will just think it's a tattoo. You can wear them around the hotel room or in the bigger cities. Here," Sam said grabbing two or three purple button ups, "when we're in the small towns you can wear these over top." Collyn nodded. Sam grabbed a couple of bags of boxer briefs and a pair of bikini cuts which he hid between the bags. The cashier rang up all the perchases fixing Sam with a brilliant smile that he knew was probably reserved for big spenders. She announced the price as being 230. Collyn gasped in surprise and looked at Sam anxiously, the older human simply shook his head slightly and handed the cashier one of the fraudulent credit cards. As she was swiping it Sam's cell phone rang blaring bubble gum pop through the store. He blushed with embarrassment and answered the phone.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"You all almost finished there?"

"Yeah, we're checking out, why?"

"We gotta a job. A few towns over a lot of animal mutilations near a river lock and a few missing teenagers. We'll head over when you get back.

"Why the hurry?" Sam asked. Of course they usually tried to get to a job as soon as possible but it was less than a days drive was there really any need to run off a.s.a.p?

"Sasha thinks he recognizes the m.o. if he's right we ganna deep six this bitch before it gets any worse."

"Alright, we'll be there when we get there." Sam sighed hanging up the phone. They had been in the middle of a slump why'd it have to pick up now. Sam was hoping for a week or two before having throw a gun in Collyn's hand and give him a crash course in hunting. Now they were going to go chasing after something that had Sasha jumpy. He could only hope that no one would get hurt enough to scare the banshee away. When he hung up the phone the cashier gave him a patient smile but still pushed the receipt into his hand like it was burning her. Sam scribbled one of those illegible signatures that people were so fond of using…and also couldn't be traced by a handwriting analysis and loaded his arms with bags of clothes. Collyn fallowed him and slid into the car. The minute both doors swung closed his hand looped around Sam's like it had never been gone.

By the time they got back to the hotel Dean and Sasha were standing in the parking lot with their and Sam's duffles. The impatience was making Sam nervous, they were always in a rush to stop the big bad nasty from killing people but it was getting to be slightly overkill. Before the car had even come to a full stop the two other hunters were grabbing up the bags and opening the trunk. Sam got out and slid into the back seat followed by Collyn. Dean jumped behind the drivers seat while Sasha slid into the front passenger.

"What the hells going on?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like a cousin of mine," Sasha replied. "If we don't get there and calm her down or kill here the whole town may be in trouble."

AN: So that's the sixth chapter of Banshee, sorry it took so long I had writers block and people kept shutting off my electricity. So who can guess what beastie the boys are going up against? Near a river and a cousin of Sasha's, stay tuned…god that was cliché…read/comment more and I'll give you sexual favours.


	7. Small Town Monster

"Another fairy

"Another fairy?" Sam asked his voice suffused with disbelief.

"'M'fraid so." Sasha replied ruefully.

"Seriously, dude, I thought you fairy's were supposed to be all pixy dust and rainbow farts what's it with the randomly deciding to kill people?" Dean asked fixing his boyfriend with a inquisitive look.

"We are usually pretty cheerful as a whole," Sasha replied ignoring the pixy dust and rainbows comment, "but we live a lot longer than humans so that just gives us more time to snap and go homicidal."

"You two having any thoughts about going on a rampage?" Dean asked first looking at Sasha then Collyn in the rearview mirror.

"Dean!" Sam gasped.

"Keep me on a regular diet of Dean Sex and I'll let the populace live." Sasha replied a small grin on his face.

"I make no promises." Collyn replied holding a straight face for nearly thirty seconds before cracking up at the looks of shock surrounding him. Sam was slightly amazed at the smart ass remark from the banshee. He'd been with them for barely two days and he was already slipping into the habit of wisecracks and jabs.

"So who do we think's doing this?" Sam asked shifting a little in his seat.

"You heard the activity so far?" Sasha asked glancing over his shoulder at the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, Dean caught me up, animal mutilations and missing teenagers."

"Near the river." Dean interjected.

"Yeah, at the lock, is that important?"

"If it's who I'm thinking it is then yeah the river is most definitely important." Sam wracked his brain for a moment trying to come up with violent water faye but couldn't bring one to mind that fit perfectly.

"A lot of river fairies in the stories either drown people or save them? I don't remember anyone doing animal mutilations not even kelpies." Sam finally admitted.

"Well the animal mutilations could be part of the fairy's m.o. or they could be provocation. Either way I'm thinking Jenny Greenteeth."

"Hear that, Sammy? A chick who kills people, ain't human, and has green chompers: sounds right up your alley don't it?" Dean asked smirking into the rear view mirror. Dean never could go long without bringing up his previous track record with women: demons, werewolves, and women in white all had either went after Sam or vice versa.

"That's rich coming from the resident Incubus Happy Meal." Sam replied pleased when he saw his older brother's jaw clench slightly.

"Well I guess when you spend as much time around monsters as we do you're bound to start getting a few funny notions." Dean replied concedeing.

"Did you just call me a monster?" Sasha asked a tiny look of hurt edging into his features.

"Or me?" Collyn asked from the backseat.

"No! You two ain't human but you aren't monsters, I checked the 'other' category on you a long time ago." He replied glancing at his lover. "And I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, small fry, prove me right." He added looking at Collyn over his shoulder.

"What about me?" Sam finally asked.

"Huh?"

"Where do I fit into your little scatter plot?" Sam asked again.

"You're a little brother that's always fell somewhere between human and monster." Dean replied dancing around the question slightly.

"Yeah, how many little brothers can do this?" Sam asked before lifting Sasha a few inches from his seat with his mind.

"Hey, hands…er…mind of the incubus!" Dean shouted trying to push his boyfriend back into the seat. Sam allowed Sasha to sink back into the seat having proved his point. "Granted that makes you a special breed of annoying," Dean replied, "still doesn't change that your Sammy and you'll always be Sammy…." Sam could hear the unspoken "even when you're yellow eyed and humping my leg," and he prayed no one else could.

"Now could we change the conversation? We have a bitch with green teeth to find and introduce to some iron." Dean said his voice holding an edge of command.

"Are we sure this is a Jenny Greenteeth?" Sam asked instantly following his brother's lead.

"As sure as we ever are on the first day of a hunt," Sasha replied "We'll dig around the county library for a few hours then I and you will go see if we can smell what it is."

"Can't forget banshee boy back there," Dean added, "he's got a fairy sniffing nose too." There was a time when this would have been said with a hint of irritation. For a while after Dean and Sam had teamed up with Sasha leaving Dean the only hunter in the trio without any power Dean had felt slightly inadequate…especially with both Sasha and Sam treating him like the damsel in distress. He'd proven to them that he didn't need demon powers to keep his ass out of the fire. There had been a time when Sasha was insistent about turning him into an incubus as well…that situation had been less simple to defuse.

"That's true," Sasha admitted, "it might help having an extra pair of hand in case she gets a hold of Dean."

"I can…"

"Take care of yourself, I know, but the Greenteeth are strong and they like drowning pretty boys. I'm just saying it'll help to have an extra set of arms if she decides to play Dunk the Dean."

"Damn it! You mean little bit's stronger than I am?"

"As a rule most fairies can lift five to ten times their bodyweight." Sasha replied apologetically.

"I swear if you fairy freaks give me an inferiority complex you're paying for the psychiatrist!" Dean grumbled.

"Dean don't pout." Sam said exasperatedly.

"I'm not pouting." Dean replied angrily.

"Yes you are, and when you pout it makes your bottom lip sticks out and we end up with me sitting in a rest stop for half an hour while you two go and defile the bathroom."

"Sam, it's a rest stop, the bathrooms are defiled long before we ever get there." Dean replied before switching to a smirk, "besides at least this time you'll have company in the car." Sam suddenly became aware of the banshee sitting beside him listening quietly to their grousing. He wasn't sure how munch of the conversation Collyn actually understood with his rather feeble knowledge of sex and poor grasp of modern slang. Sammy glanced over at the silent teenager and knew he understood enough judging from the small blush across his cheeks.

"So how did a Greenteeth end up in Kentucky anyway?" Sam asked rapidly changing the subject yet again.

"You'd be surprised how many fairies ended up here," Sasha replied. "Every single immigrant that came through Elis Island wasn't human and that's just the faye who act human. This area was settled mostly by the Irish and Scottish so of course fairies settled here too."

"I have a random question? If all the fairy's live in that little world of yours then why are they always running around here causing trouble?"

"Well for one most fairies enjoy human companionship but the ones who are causing trouble are usually solitary or no longer welcome home."

"Solitary?" Sam asked avoiding the obviously touch subject of banishment.

"There are trooping fairies and solitary fairies, the trooping fairies live in communities like the banshee and the incubi and the solitary fairies tend to live by themselves here like the lutin and Greenteeth, both can go the Fayelands but they choose to stay here."

"Why?"

"Well we all started out here. Fairies and humans evolved side by side but when the demon's started showing up we fled into another plane."

"Wait a minute, you mean there were cave fairies?" Dean asked smirking again.

"Most likely, we don't really know, no one remembers what life was like before the demons showed up."

"I guess that means you don't know where they came from?" Sam asked.

"Hell. It's another dimension just like the Fayelands. The demons are evil and want nothing more than to cause destruction, which is why they started coming to earth to wreak havoc, I'd say it was more fun than destroying each other at home." Sasha replied.

"My people say that the demon's destroyed their home and were twisted by it. So they came here to take the human world but for some reason they can't stay here so they decided to destroy the humans and their world out of spite." Collyn added.

"That makes sense," Sasha replied, "I wonder why they can't live here?"

"Maybe they can't stand the atmosphere?"

"They've lost the ability to reproduce on their own, a curse from the goddess, so they don't have the numbers to outright take over the world." Collyn replied.

"Wow, maybe we should listen to the banshee more they seem to be pretty sharp as far as demons are concerned." Sasha said looking back at the teenager.

"We just have our stories that are passed along." Collyn replied blushing a bit.

"So that's why the demons are always buying souls and why Azazel was playing his little game, it's the only way to make new demons." Sam said his brow furrowed in thought.

"We're almost there." Dean interrupted. They had been driving for half an hour through bucolic scenery.

"Where the Bluegrass Kisses the Mountains?" Sam read from a sign on the side of the road. "That's a romantic notion for a small southern town."

"Not every small town is filled with temperamental rednecks. I've been to some that are really charming." Sasha responded taking in the scenery of the tiny town.

"Charming? What are you a post card?" Dean asked smirking. "I'll shoot the first person who says 'you got a pretty mouth boy'."

"But you _do_ have a pretty mouth." Sasha replied his thumb itching to stroke the bow shaped curve of his lover's lips.

"You say 'squeal like a pig' and I'll cap you right here in the car." Dean growled unable to stop blush from creeping across his face.

"I don't think we're driving into the set of Deliverance." Sam interrupted, "looks more like Wrong Turn country to me, lets deal with this and get out."

"It reminds me of home." Collyn said watching fields of corn pass by the car. Sam wrapped his arm around the younger man and gave him a small squeeze. They drove around town for almost half an hour looking for a descent hotel…or any hotel at all to stay in, finally they found a large motel near the outskirts that appeared cater to cross country truckers. Sasha, Sam, and Collyn sat in the car while Dean ran inside to procure a double and single room. They unloaded their things and carried it up the flight of stairs to their room. To Sam and Sasha's chagrin the motel offered nothing in the way of an internet connection which meant all their research would have to be carried out in the local library.

"I can't believe I can't even get a signal on the satellite modem here." Sam muttered grumpily as he stepped out of the Impala in front of the small library. Collyn followed him and Dean leaned out the window.

"We're in a valley surrounded by mountains, it's really no wonder, we'll have to stick to land lines on this trip." Sasha replied leaning across Dean's lap to be heard more easily.

"You too go in there and dig through the local history for anything odd and we'll do the usual bit." Dean said pulling his head back in the window. "You need to start teaching little bit the research bit anyway…now I have three clue hounds…I'll never have to read a book again." Dean said an unusually bright smile lighting his features.

"Aw…but I just bought a copy of The Gay Kama Sutra last week." Sasha said disappointedly. Dean turned to look at him with a startled look on his face while Sam winced and tried to rub the memory from his mind.

"Never have to do hunter research." Dean amended before pulling away from the library leaving the two youngest hunters standing on the empty sidewalk. Sam lead Collyn into the library and found out that all the towns past newspapers were still stored on microfilm…this was going to take longer than he'd hoped. He requested all the newspapers going back as far as they had and sat down. He gave Collyn a crash course in the microfilm machine and told him what to look for in the papers: unusual deaths or occurrences especially near the lock.

88

Dean and Sasha pulled up in front of the local police department, barely a two blocks from the library. In a small town like this one they couldn't try pulling local boys or even state police really, but the two missing teenagers gave them license to pretend to be federal marshals following some bizarre serial killer. Dean opened the center console of the Impala and riffled through their cache forged IDs pulling out his and Sasha's federal marshals. The IDs were really pains sometimes after each use of a federal marshal persona they had to get a new one to avoid detection the same went for the other IDs after every third use except for the fish and game…no one ever paid attention to them.

They tucked the marshal badges into their breast pockets and walked into the station. Dean was used to small town, he usually preferred them, but this police station was too rustic for his tastes. There was one portly officer on duty sitting with his feet on the desk and snoring noisily. Dean didn't know whether to be disgruntled at the laxity for the communities' sake or to be pleased because this made his job easier. His decision was made when Sasha kicked viciously at the wheels of the chair sending it tilting and throwing its rotund occupant sprawling into the floor. The officer started awake with a bellow and reached for his gun.

"Pull that gun on me and I'll have you busted down to crossing guard, lieutenant!" Sasha bellowed in a deep commanding voice laced with contempt. Dean had never heard his boyfriend use such a tone and it sent a trill of fear and excitement down his spine.

"Who do you think you are?" The officer shouted his brow furrowing in indignation.

"Alexander Declan, federal marshal, there are missing kid in this town and you're taking a nap!" The man's expression went from belligerent to sheepish as he stood to get a better look at the man shouting at him.

"Kids go missing around here all the time. They run off to the big cities and disappear." The man grunted fixing Sasha's fire engine hair with a judgmental look.

"Do kids normally go missing near the river where animal mutilations have been occurring?" Dean asked putting a hard edge on his voice.

"Kids probably did it before they skipped town."

"This is very alarming. We want to see the case file on the mutilations and the disappearances…and you better believe internal affairs will be hearing about your department, Lt. Riddle!" Sasha nearly spat the last words glaring at the officer. Granted acting like outraged feds kept the man on his toes but the anger wasn't completely shammed seeing the man sleeping while teenagers were missing stuck in Sasha's throat. The cop grunted something under his breath impetuously before pulling a slender file from a cabinet and pushing it into Sasha's hands. Sasha opened the file and flicked through it, his temper ratcheted up another notch at the shoddy detective work.

"Yes, I believe I'll definitely be making a report." Sasha grunted as he took down the names and addresses of the people listed in the file. There were no crime scene photos and the descriptions given were sadly inadequate.

"Come on, Remington, we'll have to start fresh on this one." Sasha said folding the scrap of paper and tucking it in his pocket while fixing the police officer with one more scathing look before turning on his heel and walking out the door. Dean followed behind trying not to let his utter surprise show on his face.

88

Sam and Collyn had been scanning ancient papers for nearly half an hour before they even came across news about the building of the locks. Sam's head was beginning to throb with frustration: the early papers were little more than gossip rags and social trackers. Little if any news was put into the newspaper. He was nearly ready to give up and try another avenue of investigation when Collyn tugged on his elbow and pointed to the micro-viewer's screen. The headline at the top of the screen read **Six Killed in Accident at Lock Thirteen**. Sam sighed, it was sad when the things they fought began becoming trite and predictable. Sam hit a combination of buttons to print the slide and went to retrieve it from the librarian who demanded an outrageous twenty-five cents for the printed page.

When he returned to the micro-viewers Sam left Collyn to continue pouring over the early papers whilst he went into another room to begin pouring over the last years papers still stored in plastic sheaths. All the animal mutilations and disappearances had indeed occurred in the area around lock 13. He photo copied the recent papers and started searching through earlier ones but found nothing. When he passed the reference desk the librarian tapped a short pile of papers lieing at her elbow.

"We haven't had someone print off this many pages before. I can't really charge you five dollars in good conscience so I'm knocking the price down to a dime a page for your research, but don't tell anyone." She whispered conspirationally as she handed him the stack of papers with the price jotted in the top corner. Sam handed her two dollars and gave her a wide grin. The older woman blushed slightly as he carried the stack of papers back to the room where Collyn still sat. He sat down in a chair beside the banshee and began pouring over the stack of papers they boy had printed. Collyn wasn't half bad at research, he'd covered fifty years while Sam was riffling through a years worth of papers.

"After the original accident I checked a couple more years all the way through but the only things that happened all happened at the same time so I just started checking papers from that time of the year." Collyn explained never taking his eyes from the machine. Considering this was his first hunter research and his first time using the technology the banshee was catching on fairly quickly. Sam grinned at the teenager who looked away from the screen long enough to smile back and blush before returning to his work.

Sam began pouring over the printed pages: there seemed to be a string of incidents bridging between the first accident while the loch was being built in 1842. Most of the occurrences were relatively small involving more animal mutilations up until 1930 when the old lock was replaced with the modern concrete contrivances: after that the severity escalated meaning more dead animals and every few years missing people. Collyn had found a pattern of sorts every seven years in the late winter or early spring there would be animals torn to shreds or children missing near the lock. The last incident had been in 2001 when a family found their Great Pyrenees lying on the river bank with its intestines strung around the body. Sam took a deep breath and swallowed hard he'd seen some awful things but his imagination coupled with the graphic account in the newspaper caused his stomach to flip.

"I can't find anything else." Collyn said removing the roll of film from the viewer and dropping it back into its canister.

"I think we have enough to go on…of course the only common link that we've found is the lock and seven years." Sam said feeling rather irritated that their only clues could be any manner of monster.

"All of the animals were white." Collyn added as he gather up the film cartridges.

"What?"

"Well there were holes, I'm assuming the animals killed then weren't found or weren't pets, but the accounts where the animals descriptions were listed they were all white. White cats, dogs, one goat, two cows, and one year there was an albino doe found dismembered." Sam could have kicked himself for missing that little detail, he'd read each article but hadn't bothered to keep track of what colour the animals were. White was most definitely a clue: white animals were often attributed with various mystical powers in folk lore.

"Good call," he said patting Collyn on the shoulder when what he really wanted to do was kiss his cheek. "Looks like we have more to go on than I thought."

"One thing though…."

"What's that?"

"An angry Greenteeth wouldn't care what colour animal they slaughtered and they wouldn't wait seven years to do it." Collyn replied simply as he headed towards the door.

88

Dean and Sasha had just spent two long hours interviewing people from the police file. On the list were three teenagers who'd come across the shredded and dismembered bodies of cats and dogs on the tracks along with the families of the two missing kids. The teenagers each gave slightly different stories and the last claimed that he had heard a rustling in the bushes right after they found the gory scene. All they could gather from the three accounts was that there was white fur and blood everywhere and that the kid claiming to hear rustling had ended up hurling in the bushes. All they had left was to talk to the families of the missing teenagers…this was always Dean's least favourite part. The families always looked at officers, or hunters posing as officers, with such hope in their eyes and Dean could count on his hands how many times they'd found missing people alive…and those times they were being stored for a midnight snack.

In these situations Sam and Sasha were always optimistic and tried to give the family some hope, but Dean was a realist and refused to give the families false hope. It took some time to find addresses on these unfamiliar roads but they finally found the first of the address listed on a small house in the middle of town. Dean pulled the Impala in behind a recent model family car and stepped out. He and Sasha stepped out of the car and Dean let Sasha take the lead. With his stunning good looks, open face, and congenial demeanor the incubus was nearly Sam's equal when it came to dealing with grieving families. Dean felt he was at least as handsome as Sammy but his apparent lack of emotions and usually taciturn personality made him better suited to the role of bad cop…which most likely wouldn't be needed. Sasha knocked on the door and a small plump woman with dark bags under her eyes opened it.

"Hello?" She said looking tiredly at the two young men on her door step.

"Mrs. Crowe, I'm Alexander Declan and this is Dane Remington we're federal marshals investigating the recent disappearances." Sasha said fixing her with a concerned look

"Oh of course, come in." She said opening the screen door and gesturing towards the house. "I'm sorry everything is such a mess I've been so worried about Benji that I haven't cleaned much." Dean couldn't see much of a mess besides the pile of spent tissues barely covering a empty liquor bottle in the trash. This woman was definitely worried about her son. The woman slumped into a recliner while Dean and Sasha sat side by side on the couch, she was trying to act alert but her exhaustion showed on her features.

"Mrs. Crowe…"

"Esme, please," she interrupted. "Everyone who's been here has called me Mrs. Crowe and I went to high school with most of them."

"Esme, how long had Benji been gone?"

"Almost a week and a half now." She replied sighing heavily.

"Where was he going last time you saw him?" Dean asked trying to mimic the soft soothing tone that Sasha and Sam used so often.

"He said he was going to the river with friend. I didn't pay it any mind Benji's such a strong swimmer and that old river is so sluggish. That night he didn't make it home by curfew but I thought he may have gotten distracted so I went to bed. I woke up the next morning and he still hadn't come home or called so I called the police." Sasha nodded sympathetically as a small tear squeezed out of the corner of the woman's eye.

"Do you mind if we see Benji's room, it may help with the investigation?"

"No one else has asked to see his room." The woman responded a look of consternation crossing her face. Sasha didn't respond but Dean saw the incubus' jaw muscles clench. The lieutenant had said teens ran away to the big cities all the time, why the hell didn't the police check his room to see if he'd packed to leave?

"It may help with our investigation." Dean said apologetically.

"Of course anything to help bring my boy home." The woman said hoisting herself from the recliner, she lead the hunters down a darkened hall to an open door. SShe stepped back and let the men inside the room. Dean noted that it was cleaner than any teenaged boy's room he'd ever seen including his own.

"We'll poke around here and see if we can find anything." Sasha said to the woman who simply nodded and trudged back down the hall like a zombie. As soon as she had walked away Sasha half closed the bedroom door so he could look at the back. A poster of a shirtless teen star was taped to the back of the door and surrounded by rainbow flag stickers.

"How'd you know that would be there?" Dean asked trying not to be taken aback. He had no right to judge a teenage boy who was most likely dead when he was sleeping with a male sex demon…er sex demon/fairy half-breed.

"I'm sure his mother knew it was there but teenagers usually put their girly poster…or boy posters on the back of the door, it gives them some small amount of privacy. Sasha explained dazzling Dean with his grasp of adolescent psychology.

"Why'd you check?"

"I thought the boy might be gay, room was too clean for a straight boy." Sasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"You never know, his mom might clean it." Dean interjected playing devil's advocate.

"Nope, teenage boys don't let their mom's near their rooms."

"As a rule?" Dean asked, he knew that he didn't have a normal upbringing but neither had Sasha.

"As a rule." Sasha said lifting the mattress on the bed high enough to reveal a couple of skin mags with name like Boy Toy and Meat Men. "Exactly where I hid mine from Aunt Shi."

"Would Shiara even care that you had girly magazines?" Dean asked.

"No, and I didn't really have that many girly mags, but you don't want your aunt borrowing your porn…it's creepy." Dean had always known that Sasha was indiscriminate about what gender he fed from but he'd never realized that there was a possibility that the incubus preferred men to women. Yeah of course he'd chosen Dean to mark which was basically like a diamond ring, but he figured that was because he was smokin' hot.

"Do you even like girls?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you like them more than boys?" Dean asked perturbed by the evasion.

"Dean, I like you so this is purely academic and since we're on a case I don't think we should be discussing academics." Sasha said side stepping the question again.

"Please, I know it's not important, but you always say we should know all about each other." Dean replied allowing a hint of pleading to edge his tone.

"Fine, yeah I like boys more than girls for various reason that we can discuss later, but right now we need to find this kid or kill what killed him."

"Why didn't you tell me instead of playing bi the whole time?"

"Why does it matter? Alright I thought you might freak out if you realized I was gay and only fed from women when I needed food badly. You have issues with gay people, and yeah I know you're sleeping with me, but that doesn't change that before me you were Mr. Ultra-hetero.

"I wouldn't care if you were a transvestite horse fucker," Dean growled into the incubus' ear. "You are mine and I love you." He finished fisting his hand into the back of the incubus' hair and drawing him down for a deep kiss. Halfway through the kiss the bedroom swung open revealing Esme. The two sprang apart looking abashedly at the woman.

"Not the first time I've caught two boys kissing in this room." The woman murmured a small smile on her face. "It's alright I think it's nice that you two found love in your work. I only wish Benji could meet you, he needs good male role models. I had to throw his father out of the house when he came out." The woman said a glint of anger sparkling in her eye.

"He didn't take it well?"

"No, he called Benji some awful things and threatened to kill the McAllister boy. I threw him out but he already called Dalton's parents. They didn't take it well either, the poor boy."

"Dalton McAllister was the other boy who disappeared," Dean stated.

"Yes, I figured that's who Benji was going to meet. Dalton had to sneak to see Benji, he could have come live with me if his parents would have agreed but they refused, called me a bad mother for not punishing my son for being who he was."

"Esme have you considered the possibility that Benji and Dalton ran away together?" Sasha asked.

"He wouldn't have done that we were waiting for the pictures to come back from developing. Devon McAllister had been hitting Dalton; I sent a camera with Benji so he could take pictures of the bruises. When the pictures came back I was going to take them to the social services." She replied twisting the hem of her shirt. Dean shook his head in frustration he wouldn't use his son as a punching bag just because he was gay and he doubted John Winchester would have either. If there was any situation that needed a happy ending it was this one and he was quickly becoming convinced that there wasn't one in sight.

"Thank you for your time, Esme, we're gonna try out best to find your son and his boyfriend." Dean said filling his voice with sincerity and determination. Sasha looked at his lover and was surprised by hard look in his eye.

"I just pray it was Devon, if I find out that man hurt our sons for loving each other I'll kill him myself." The woman said a dangerous look coming across her face.

"You won't have to." Dean growled beneath his breath as he walked from the room.

…

"What was that?" Sasha asked once they got back in the car.

"What was what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Dean, I've never seen you that angry. Not even when something was trying to eat Sam."

"I'm just tired of people treat their kids and other people like monsters for being gay." Dean said pushing back memories of the bar fight that had nearly ended with his being sodomized with a pool cue. Sasha seemed to sense what was on the other hunters mind because he reached out a hand to caress the smaller man's face.

"If we can find those boys we will, if we can't we'll kill whatever killed them." Sasha said trying to calm his boyfriend.

"Even if it was the father." Dean stated determinedly. Sasha flinched a little but nodded.

"Any man who would kill his son for being gay is just as much a monster as the rest we've fought."


	8. Ashes to Ashes

With their research done Sam and Collyn sat outside the library on a grassy bank beneath the shade of an enormous oak

With their research done Sam and Collyn sat outside the library on a grassy bank beneath the shade of an enormous oak. Sam had already sifted through the small pile of printed papers in his lap three times and had gleaned as much information from them as possible which left him free to focus all his attention on the petite teenager with sitting near him. He could tell by the tense set of the banshee's shoulders that he wanted physical contact and Sam would like nothing more than to take the younger man with his preposterously beautiful lavender hair into his arms. Wrapping himself around the lilac haired fairy wasn't really an option though the town was too small and too far south to risk an innocent embrace that could put them both in danger. Not too long ago Dean had made the mistake of gazing lovingly at Sasha in a bar, he barely made it out alive. Granted Dean did not have access to the resources that Sam and Collyn possessed but Sam using his demon powers or Collyn using his scream still proved problematic and though it stuck in his throat it was better for them to hide their affection from those around them.

There were ways around the self enforced taboo though, Sam thought before pulling himself back to lean against the massive trunk of an enormous oak. Reaching forward he tugged on Collyn's collar, the banshee turned to look at him inquisitively. Sam patted the ground beside him and nodded his head. With a small smile the banshee scooted back against the tree so that he could lean against the hunter. There was no rule in any book saying that two men on consenting age couldn't sit against a tree with their arms touching. It was a sad shadow of holding hands one that Sam would have willingly disposed of if it were safe but it was still contact and his arm stilled tingled happily at the proximity of the banshee.

"D'you suppose Dean and Sasha will be back soon?" Collyn asked watching the road languidly.

"You tired of my company already?" Sam asked jokingly, "it's the first time we've had very much alone time when you weren't hopped up on sugar."

"I got sugared? I don't remember that. No I'm enjoying the company I keep I just wish I could keep it in our room or the car."

"We may get to a bigger city eventually then we can walk down the sidewalk holding hands."

"Aye." Collyn replied nestling deeper into the hunter's side. He believed the incubus when he said that there was nothing evil about the feeling he had inside because despite their half demonic nature the incubi and succubae were creatures close to the goddess herself. He also understood why it had to be hidden. At home things were even more dangerous for men who loved as he loved than they were here, he had little doubt that if he'd been caught in the arms of Ishmael then they would have both been killed. Sam noticed the banshee tense against his arm.

"What's wrong, Collyn?" He asked looking at the young faye with concern.

"Thinking about home, about the boy who'd caught my eye, and what would have happened were we ever to share seed."

"What would have happened?"

"They would have killed us both for indulging in carnal lust." Collyn replied his voice edged in horror. Sam flinched he knew of places in the world where gay men and teens were hung and crucified for their hearts desires.

"You still think about that boy, the banshee you liked?"

"Not often, and this has been the first time since I met you. He was a bonny boy a summer older than myself but he was in love with a girl and we could never have been happy. And you're twice the man he was and more beautiful with your eyes deeper than the Shanosee Well and smile quicker and brighter than a shooting star." Collyn finished looking into the older hunter's face. Sam smiled brightly as small blush crept across the bridge of his nose.

"What of you? Is there some man in your past I should have worry of?" Collyn asked.

"No, no man in my past. You're the first who has caught my eye. There have been a few women but none of those have ended well."

"Aye?"

"My first girlfriend was a beautiful and kind woman named Jess who was killed by a demon, she's why I hunt now. After her there were women I'd meet and could have loved but the hunter's life doesn't exactly allow for long love affairs. I stopped getting attached to women after one turned out to be a werewolf and I had to shoot her." Sam admitted feeling a ghost of pain steel across his heart.

"This Jess still holds a place in your heart." Collyn said with no question in his voice.

"Yes, I would have married her, but I learned that there is no changing the past and thinking about what might have been is cruel so anyone who takes a place in my heart now and stays can have it all."

"I'll hold you to that." Collyn replied taking Sam's hand. Their two hands rest between their legs only a squirrel in the tree could have seen the embrace. With his usual odd sense of timing Dean arrived to ruin what he would have termed a Lifetime moment.

"You two find anything?" He asked parking the Impala and walking up the bank followed by Sasha. He didn't fail to notice his brother's hand wrapped around the banshee's but decided not to comment.

"The animals are found dead every seven years and sometimes kids go missing at the same time." Sam replied not bothering to move as Dean flopped into the grass across from him.

"The animals are always white." Collyn added as Sasha dropped into the grass beside Dean.

"Good work, small fry, d'you miss that, Sammy boy?" Dean asked glancing towards his brother.

"Yes." The younger Winchester replied declining to take his brother's bait.

"Greenteeth don't care what colour animals are." Sasha mused.

"That's what I said; I doubt we're dealing with a Jenny Greenteeth. If it were there would be a lot more drownings in the area." Collyn replied. Sam handed Dean the first print off about the accident that killed six men during the construction of the lock. Dean read through the article before handing it to Sasha.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked looking at his brother. The older Winchester filled his brother in on everything that they'd learned about the missing boys, their relationships, and the father's behavior.

"We can't be sure that the McAllister man did anything to Benji and Dalton, their disappearance could be related to the lock." Sam said as Dean finished.

"I know it just have a feeling that the boys aren't connected this time." Dean replied insistently.

"Be right back." Sasha said standing and trotting down the bank towards the Impala.

"What are we supposed to do if the father did do something to him, Dean?"

"Shoot the bitch, he's a monster!"

"Dean! Whatever he's done he's still human we can't kill a human being. If the father is involved in the disappearances we'll have to let the authorities deal with it."

"The authorities are doing a hell of a job so far. We're checking this guy out, those kids may still be alive and in trouble and if we leave it to the local police they'll be dead and forgotten." Dean replied vehemently pointing at Sam.

"Okay, Dean, we'll look into it if it's that important to you." Sam replied realizing that something about this case was seriously bothering his brother. He knew that Dean had never and probably would never identify as gay or even as bisexual because the only label that Dean would put up with was hunter…or maybe big brother. The fact that these boys were in trouble, maybe already dead, simply because they loved each other made Dean angry and Sam wasn't about to get between his brother and his hunt.

"We're dealing with a lych." Sasha said dropping back down beside Dean before handing him one of Declan Kelley's journals.

"Evil man killed but not buried properly, feeds on dead flesh, spreads disease, intense hatred for white animals." Dean read aloud from Sasha's father's journal.

"That seems about right." Sam commented.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain the missing people." Collyn added shaking his head.

"They all could have left town or fallen into the river and drowned," Sasha replied. "For a town this size the number of missing really isn't that high."

"And lyches never eat living flesh?" Dean asked something sounding suspiciously like hope in his voice.

"No, they only eat the dead." Sasha answered.

"How do we kill it?" Collyn asked.

"Fire or a proper burial but the things buried underneath concrete." Sasha replied a look of bemusement on his face.

"If it's deep sixed and covered in concrete how is it getting out to kill these animals?" Sam asked.

"Lych are like old work vampires they can become mists or even moles to get into other graves to eat the occupants."

"If we do a burial ceremony and put a tombstone at the lock won't that kill it?" Dean inquired.

"That might actually do it." Sasha replied nodding his head.

"Looks like we're burying a dead man tonight boys."

()

They spent almost an hour lounging on the shaded bank enjoying the rare ability to spend time outside before returning to the hotel to prepare for the burial ceremony. There was a passage in John's journal that detailed the proper words and ceremony to lay certain forms of monsters. Dean was tempted to pack salt and holy water to dose the concrete but Sasha assured him that the simple ceremony would be sufficient to destroy the lych. Once they had the necessary materials gathered it was only a matter of waiting for the darkest hours of night so that they could work undisturbed.

As the clock neared ten the hunters piled into the Impala and drove towards lock 13. Dean kicked himself for not scouting out the area during the daylight so that it'd be easier to find during the night but he wanted to burry the lych quickly as possible so that he could move on to looking for Benji and Dalton. The lock was easier to find than Dean had feared despite the fact that it on a dirt track off the main road. The place was clearly marked by signs and the amount of cluttered refuse that had built up over years of parties. The pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car heading warily for the large concrete structure. Dean insisted on taking point because though he was the only fully human person left in their little hunting party Sam had been proven too easy of a target by years of hunting. The nasties couldn't help but try to kill, eat, or fuck the younger Winchester. Sasha more durable but Dean refused to let him go first. Years ago he had realized that Sammy and himself were liabilities to John while he hunted and he was quickly realizing that Sammy and Sasha had become liabilities to him because if it came to saving them or himself he'd always choose his little brother and the incubus. None of it really mattered after a point though because if the angst twins didn't hunt than neither would Dean.

They walked up to the concrete lock and after some debate decided that the ceremony was best performed in the middle so that they could be sure the entire lock was covered and that no matter where the man was buried beneath it he would be laid to rest. Of course performing the ceremony in the middle posed some minor risk. The lock stretched across the entire river and the middle was surrounded by the sluggish but fathomless river water. If the lych decided to protest being put down they would be wide open for attack.

"Collyn and I are immune to human illnesses; maybe we should do it by ourselves." Sasha proposed as they stared out across the dark moonlit water.

"No." Dean and Sam replied in the same breath.

"If one of us goes to play with the monster then we all go." Dean added.

"Not letting you two out there by yourselves. We'll do this fast so it doesn't have a chance to retaliate.

"Alright but if I ruin my jacket saving either one of you then I get a trench coat this time." Sasha responded impotently.

"I'll exact my payment in my own way." Collyn said mysteriously as three pairs of eyes turned to him. Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to think about exactly what the banshee meant by that. Sam knew what Collyn meant and couldn't help but blush a little. Sasha took the statement in stride but chuckle at the fairy libido…especially when directed at Dean's overprotected younger brother.

"Alright let's do this." Dean said starting across the narrow span of concrete. They reached the middle of the lock and Dean stopped. Sasha pulled a small stone engraved with a cross and the names of the six men killed in the accident. They didn't know which man had become the lych so they had to cover every base. Sasha coated the bottom of the head sized stone with mortar then pressed it into the concrete until it held. Dean nodded to Sam who began reading the Latin funerary right from the journal. Before Sam had finished the first unintelligible line the water at the foot of the lock began to bubble. Dean cursed under his breadth and leveled a sawed off loaded with rock salt at the churning water. He barely managed to squeeze off a shot before a cloud of dense mist shot from the water towards Sam.

The mist began to coalesce into a human form undaunted by the peppering of salt. Sam pulled his pistol from the back of his pants and fired it into the on coming mist only looking up long enough to aim. The gun was loaded with iron shot and the thick man shaped mist dissipated. The iron didn't work very well or very long because the mist rapidly formed into a dead man a yard down the lock. The lych was an awful sight with its rotting skin waterlogged and hanging from its bone and the scent of rotting flesh and algae assaulted the hunter's noses.

"Damn it! The thing wont stay down." Dean shouted in frustration staring at the lych in disbelief. Sam was barely half way through the funerary right and the monster was bearing down on him once again.

"Cover your ears!" Collyn shouted darting over to pull Sam into a kneeling position. "Keep reading." He commanded before clamping his hands tightly over the taller humans ears. Dean and Sasha followed suit clamping their hands tightly over their ears. As the lych drew closer green light flashed bright from the banshees face and an ethereal wind pull the hair back. Dean watched in fascination as the usually meek Collyn was transformed into a creature of terrifying beauty. Sasha flinched as the boy took a deep breath and fell to his knees when the banshee released an inhuman and utterly unearthly wail. Even with their hands cupped over their ears the sound was almost too much to bare and Sam could barely manage to force the Latin words from his mouth.

The lych stopped in its tracks and stared at the banshee in horror. The sound didn't have the same effect as it did on the hunters but the wail of a banshee is a different sound for the living than it is for the dead. The creature turned to flee but before it had stepped a foot Sam spoke the last word of the ritual and threw the journal to the ground. Quickly he pulled a corked flask out of his coat filled with ash and graveyard dust. Collyn ended his wail just in time for Sam to uncork the vial and pour the powder over the makeshift tombstone. As the dust cascaded over the stone the lych let out a wistful moan and began to crumble where it stood. After a moment all that was left of the monster was a pile of dust which was quickly carried away by the wind.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Sam whispered standing from his kneeling position.

"I believe I saved your life." Collyn said taking a step back to allow the hunter to stand.

"Probably, I think you save all our lives." Sam said turning to the banshee.

"Well I suppose I'll exact the payment for three from you." Collyn said stepping into the larger man and drawing his face down for a kiss. The urge to smile sappily and grimace at the public display of affection warred on Deans features. He gave in a smiled a small smile as Sasha came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Enough with the face eating it's not over yet. We still have to try and find those kids." Dean called his smile replaced by a look of fierce determination.


	9. Judgement

"Dean, the monster is dead. Our job is over. We need to leave those kids to the authorities." Sam tried to reason with his older brother.

"The police in this one horse town aren't gonna do shit to find those boys, Sammy. Please, it won't take that long. We look for missing people all the time." The pleading tone of Dean's voice sapped the desire to argue from Sam. He realized he would probably never entirely understand his brother's motivation, but he also realized that this was something that would eat at Dean unless they tried.

"Alright, what do you propose we do?" Sam asked, dreading the answer even as he asked the question.

"The guy lives in one of those ancient farmhouses with the root cellar. If the boys are there then they're probably in the basement."

"So we go in, grab them, and get back out?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"Yes, if they are alive and healthy, then we get them out and Esme can call the police."

"If they're injured or worse?" Sam asked again dreading the answer.

"If they have any chance at all of surviving we get them out and Esme calls the cops. If they're dead or dying we get them out and torch the place!" Dean said, his voice sounding so hard that the words nearly glinted in the moonlight. Dean's words scared Sam, his brother had never been law abiding, but premeditated arson in a situation that didn't involve monsters was extreme, even for Dean Fucking Winchester.

"Sam, there is a monster, and it's the worst kind, 'cause this one is human." Dean stated as if sensing Sam's thoughts.

"Alright, you wanna get this over with tonight?" Sam asked. During the conversation Collyn and Sasha had remained pretty much silent. Of course Collyn was new, but Sasha never really sided with one or the other during such debates. Sam wondered if he did it to keep things amicable, or because he'd do whatever Dean decided out of loyalty. Sam was all for loyalty, especially where Dean was concerned, but this was pushing his comfort level.

"Yeah, I packed some crack tools just in case, and the nights still fairly young for us, so let's go check the basement. If there is no sign of the kids, then I'll consider moving on." Dean replied, even though the tone of his voice made it clear that moving on without finding those boys would be taken as defeat.

"I'm assuming you already have the address, and have cased out the house?" Sam asked hopelessly.

"Got the address from the police file, and we drove by it." Dean replied.  
"Just drove by?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I couldn't let him out of the car," Sasha explained. "He was so upset after we left the Crowe house that I was afraid he'd shoot the guy without bothering to look for the kids first." Dean made no attempt at denial.

"Alright, we're gonna do this, but you've already got out of a police record by keeling over twice. I wouldn't hope for a third time." Sam conceded, walking towards the Impala.

"To be fair, the first time was actually a shape shifter using my form, the second time you managed to save me, and the third time I didn't do it to get out of a police record, I did it to save your ungrateful ass! You should still be kissing my born again booty!" Dean shouted at his brother's back, allowing a glowing smirk to settle on his face. "And so help me, if you pop a tent at that comment I'll push you into the water."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, baby?" Dean turned to focus all his attention on the incubus.

"Aunt Shi sent me a text, there's this duet competition in Cincinnati next week…"

"You wanna go and watch? I'm sure we could manage it."

"Actually I wanted to enter….with you." Sasha stumbled hastily over the last part.

"Sasha, I…" Dean started to speak a look of discomfort on his face.

"I know you don't like singing in front of crowds, but we sound really good together and I just wanted to sing with you." Sasha darted in before Dean could say no.

"What kind of song, I mean there aren't that many great male duets out there." Dean said not acceding just yet.

"Well there is this one song I've been working on…."

"A love song." Dean said making it more a statement than a question.

"Cincinnati's a big city, we probably wouldn't be hassled." Sasha replied ignoring the pleading tone that had entered his voice.

"This important to you?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to if you don't want to."

"…if it's important to you then it's important to me." Dean said finally reaching back to take the incubus' hand.

"Thank you, I'll let you hear the song after we find these kids." Sasha said unable to hide the trill of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied unable to keep a small grin from his face.

(}{)

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop a quarter mile from the McAllister farm house. Dean had little plans of getting busting into the basement but he didn't want the Impala linked to the crime if he did. Dean began unloading tools from the car's trunk, stacking them into Sasha's waiting arms. Dean usually didn't like to take advantage of the incubus' super human strength, but he'd learned after a while that what he lacked in supernatural crap he made up for in experience, so it wasn't such an awful thing to allow his boyfriend to carry the heavy things. Sam stood by and watched as each item was removed from the trunk and handed to the red headed hunter. He couldn't help but flinch a little when his brother took a bottle of lighter fluid out and tucked it in his pocket. He tried to remind himself that if the man did have his son locked in the basement, he was little better than the inbred rednecks who'd captured him for hunting…but as much as he would have liked to, they didn't kill the Benders. They let the cops deal with it. Dean had promised to let the authorities handle this if they found the boys alive, but Sam recognized a dangerous glint in the smaller man's eyes that he hadn't seen since Gordon and his fanatic friend had kidnapped Sasha.

They slunk through the inky blackness by the side of the late night road, fully prepared to drop into the ditch as any sign of passing head lights. Sasha carried the majority of the supplies, though Sam and Collyn were at least as strong, Dean noted the fact that Sam still hadn't quite gotten past being clumsy, despite all his mighty demon powers, and that Sasha's preternatural grace allowed him to carry the equipment without making to much noise. Sam felt that his brother could have said this all without the wicked little smirk that twisted his lips, but he had allowed Sasha to shoulder his share of the housebreaking tools. It was better for the incubus to carry them than risk tripping and making too much noise or being captured and having the tools go missing with him. Sam dearly hated to admit it, especially when it was the cause of so much teasing by Dean, but he had the uncanny ability to get snatched away by evil creatures. To Dean's credit, he rarely asked his little brother to play bait and had only called him 'Daphne' a couple of times…it still rankled Sam that when given any other options the monsters would still rather have him for dinner…or take him to bed.

The walk to the farm house took far less time than Sam had expected it to, and the sight of the hulking white exterior caused his stomach to clench. He had busted into many buildings over his career; some of them had been guarded and some had housed demons. They'd even snuck into a vampire nest once with John, but they rarely broke into a private residence when there wasn't some evil thing lurking inside. Of course Dean would assure him that the man was evil and Sam really couldn't help but agree, but there was still something about this job that was bothering him. They crept around the corner of the tall white house towards the basement door. The lock on the low slung door was a simple padlock.

"Easy with the lock, this is definitely a house where a gun lives." Dean whispered as Sasha settled his burden on the ground before picking up the large pair of bolt cutters. The incubus nodded and quickly snipped through the heavy lock, catching it before it could rattle down the slope of the door. Sam suddenly realized what had been bothering him the entire time. The person in this house could definitely hurt them, but he didn't feel right fighting back. He wasn't used to fighting with normal, fragile people…if the man came for him, his brother, Sasha, or the banshee, he would stop his heart, but he didn't like the thought of going after a human. Dean pulled a bottle of machine oil out of the pile and quickly and quietly greased the hinges of the door. This wasn't a step that they'd ever taken before but the things they usually hunted were aware of the presence long before they ever had a chance to open a squeaky door. Dean hauled open the door and peered down into the swallowing darkness of the root cellar. Sasha handed him a flashlight. Dean pulled a black handkerchief from his back pocket and stretched it across the lens of the flashlight dimming the bright halogen bulb, but still leaving enough light to see the rickety staircase.

Dean took the stairs one at a time, stepping lightly on each tread to check the old wood for telltale creaking. When the third stair down groaned beneath his weight he held up three fingers before taking another step. Sasha nodded and skipped the third stair as he headed down after his lover. Sam and Collyn had been assigned sentry duty; they would remain near the door, watch the door, and guard the other's backs. Sam would rather be with Dean but, he knew that if anyone loved his brother as much as he did, it was Sasha, and he really didn't want to leave Collyn alone on his first hunt. Sighing with resignation, Sam hunkered on his haunches to watch one corner while Collyn focused on the other.

Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and cast the hooded flashlight around the room before removing the handkerchief. They could see the whole room from the bottom of the stairs. There were piles of used crap piled in the corners and a few shelves covered in dusty jars…your usual basement. Dean couldn't find any sign of the missing boys or any sign that they'd ever been here. He was disappointed because he knew that the kids were on the property, but it would have been so much easier if they'd been in the cellar. He patted Sasha on the arm before turning to climb the stairs, being careful to skip the third stair from the top.

"They're not there?" Sam whispered as Dean and Sasha climbed out.

"No, they're not there, but they're here somewhere." Dean replied in a harsh whisper.

"Dean, if they're not in the basement then where are they?"

"Well there's the attic," the short hunter replied pointing up towards the tiny circular window in the top of the wall. "That barn, and two outbuildings," he finished pointing to each of the out lying structures.  
"We're gonna check them all?"

"Yeah, we're gonna check them all. Those kids are around here somewhere, I can feel it." Dean insisted, not even bothering to squelch the pleading tone.

"Alright, but one of the fly boys checks the attic. You are not climbing up the side of the house." Sam insisted as vehemently.

"I'm on it." Sasha said kicking off his boots and before shirking his leather jacket and t-shirt. Dean could help but stare the incubus' toned chest and pale skin. A small shiver raced down his spine as the tribal tattoos stretched and formed into leathery black wings. Dean would never understand why he was so attracted to the utterly inhuman parts of his boyfriend. With two quiet flaps of his great black wings, Sasha flew up to the attic window and peered through. With his sharpened senses he didn't need the flashlight to see that the attic held pretty much the same amount of captive teens as the cellar had. As he settled back on the ground and pulled his wings back into their glamour, Sasha shook his head.

"Wait a minute…" Sam whispered sniffing the air.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked stepping anxiously towards his brother.

"I think I smell…blood." Sam replied, scenting the air again.

"And misery." Collyn added catching the scent.

"You can smell blood?" He asked peering incredulously at his brother. "And misery." He asked his eyes flicking to the banshee.

"I didn't choose to be fed demon blood." Sam replied, drawing in another deep draft of air.

"Misery is close enough to death." Collyn said, not even glancing at the eldest hunter.

"Well what are you waiting for, Lassie? Find Timmy!" Dean grunted shoving his brother in the back. Sasha had already slid back into his shed clothes and picked up the pile of tools. They followed Sam towards the big barn as he carefully followed the trailing scent that had caught his attention. The barn doors were lashed together with a stout steel chain. Sam grabbed the chain and tugged at it, Dean winced as the sound of nails ripping from wood echoed across the open fields. Before he could smack Sam across the head for the noise, a small whimper caught Dean's ear. Cursing under his breath the hunter dove around Sam and into the barn. He pulled the flashlight out from where he'd stashed it in his waistband and played it around the open barn. Several cows and an old donkey blinked as the glow dazzled there eyes, but he couldn't see any sign of the two missing teens.

He was about to turn around and leave when a muffled sob sifted down from the hayloft. Dean cast the beam of light around, looking for any means of reaching the loft. In the corner by the door, a rugged wooden ladder lay propped against the wall. Dean grabbed the rickety ladder and braced it against the hay loft. Normally he would have taken it easier on the battered ladder, but the muffled sounds of distress had filled Dean's mind with hope and anger. He climbed the ladder skipping rungs and taxing his muscles in his hurry to reach the loft. A small hiss escaped the hunter's full lips as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Sammy, get up here!" Dean shouted without turning. Sam scrambled up the ladder and gasped as he caught sight of the two missing teenagers. The two boys were tied to the rafters of the barn, their arms strung up over there heads and their feet dangling over the floor. Each boy hung naked, gagged, and blindfolded, and Sam could see that nearly every inch of bare skin was covered in tiny little cuts.

"The bastard crucified them."

"What?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"I mean he didn't nail them to the rafters but the way their hanging is the same way as a crucifixion. We have to get them down; they can't breathe right hanging like that." Sam said, starting for one of the hanging boys. Dean nodded and headed towards the other. Muffled curses rang out from the edge of the loft as Sasha and Collyn caught sight of the tortured teenagers. As Sam neared his boy, the blond whimpered and shrank away from the hunter.

"It's okay; I'm here to help you." He murmured softly. He reached up and tugged the gag out of the boy's mouth and slid the blindfold off his eyes. Despite his reassurances the boy looked at Sam in wild-eyed terror. Sam cut the ropes holding the boy's feet to the support pole, forcing all the weight on the boy's arms and he whimpered with pain. Wrapping one arm around the boy's waist, he lifted him up to ease the pressure before cutting the ropes binding his hands. With the ropes cut, the boy slumped over Sam's shoulder like a puppet. Sam shifted him into a cradling position before carrying him to the edge of the loft. On the other side of the building, Sasha was holding up the boy as Dean sawed through the ropes holding him to the rafters. Already the boy in Sam's arms was taking deep, ragged breaths of the copper scented air, taking advantage the opportunity. Sam had read about crucifixion, most people thought the victims died of blood loss, but they really suffocated to death from the pressure the position put on their lungs.

"Is Dalton okay?" The teenager croaked, his eyes waving wearily about the barn.

"He'll be alright, we'll get you out of here." Sam assured the boy. Now that he was with Collyn and the supplies, he grabbed a flashlight to examine the young man's injuries. All of the cuts were small and would probably heal without scaring, but Sam winced as he saw that the boy's genitals had not escaped the mad man's attentions. The boy's penis and scrotum were covered in tiny incisions that could only have been made by a razor blade. Sam could only pray that none of the wounds were deep enough to have cut the delicate organs. During the inspection Dean came to stand beside Sammy, a small teenager with russet hair cradled to his chest.

"He cut them and doused them in kerosene." Dean growled as he watched his brother inspect the other boy. Sam cringed as he finally noticed the scent of kerosene wafting up from the boy he held. He had never had the fuel poured into open wounds but he'd read that it was painful like little else. Before he had a chance to respond or speak, Sam became aware of heavy footsteps outside the barn.

"The father is headed this way." He whispered to Dean. The hunter looked up with fury in his eyes, he quickly but gently handed Dalton to Sasha and slid down the ladder. Sam wanted to follow, but he didn't want to set the injured boy down and knew Collyn wasn't large enough to hold him. He could only watch helplessly as his brother pulled a shotgun from their supplies.

"Don't take another step you sick bastard!" Dean growled as the man walked through the threshold of the barn. The man was around their father's age but his face was leathery from long days in the sun. His small mean eyes glistened darkly from beneath the cap on his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Private investigator. Esme McCoy sent us to look for her son." Dean grunted leveling the shotgun at the man's chest.

"I took him to punish him for his sins, since she wouldn't bother. The boy has an unnatural lust." The farmer sneered taking a step towards the ladder.

"You won't be touching those kids ever again you stupid ass!

"I'll punish my boy however I see fit." McAllister sneered, taking a menacing step towards the smaller man.

"That's not punishment, its fucking abuse! What kind of father are you? That boy is your son, you should love him no matter what, and here you are torturing him because he's in love with another boy!"

"I'm a good father. That's not love…that…that is sick and wrong, it's carnal lust and I'm doing the boy a favor by cleaning him of it. Your father would do the same for you."

"My father? My father was a damn good man, who wouldn't care who I loved as long as they made me happy. He wouldn't have crucified me or cut me and threw diesel on me. You're a fucking monster! I saw what you did to those kids, you could have damaged them so badly they would never function normally again." Dean replied his voice going low and cold.

"Better they never rise again then rise in sodomy!" The man shouted taking a step forward.

"Fuck you bitch!" Dean shouted pulling the trigger of the shotgun. The man fell back and bellowed in pain as a load of rock salt peppered his skin.

"Sam, Sasha, bring the boys down. We're leaving and calling the cops." Dean called back up the ladder. The other two hunters started down, carrying their passengers gingerly.

"God will judge you for this." The hateful man wheezed from where he lay on the ground.

"I've already been judged more than once, and each time I've been found worthy to carry on the fight against repulsive monsters like you." Dean hissed at the fallen man. "I have a judgment for you, better to never rise again." He thundered before emptying the second chamber of rock salt at the man's crotch. The man screamed in agony as the tiny pellets of salt tore through the denim of his jeans and through the soft tissue beneath.

Sam and Dean carried the two boys to the front yard as Sasha shed his shirt and jacket in order to fly to the Impala. They eventually had to stand facing each other so the boys could see that the other was alright, it was the only way they could keep the injured teenagers from wasting energy whispering questions about the each other.

"I love you, baby." Benji whispered hoarsely as he held his hand out to Dalton.

"I love you too." The other boy replied as he grasped the outstretched hand weakly.

"You can live with us now; he'll never hurt you again." Benji croaked before his dry and scream torn throat caused him to start coughing.

"Shh, shh," Dean shushed them both. "You can talk when we've gotten you to the hospital." A small tear squeezed out of the hunter's eye as he looked at the two battered hands clasped between Sam and himself. Sam noticed the tear and felt his heart constrict a little, his brother, the heap big monster killer, was crying from the devotion these two young men showed each other. Sasha pulled up a few minutes later in the Impala. The boys had to let go of each other while Sam and Dean slid into the back seat, but their hands found each other again once they were settled.

"Baby, get us to the hospital. We'll call Esme from there." Dean said as Collyn finished loading the weapons and slid into the passenger seat.

"That's your boyfriend?" Benji asked, his voice sounding weaker from his coughing jag.

"That's the love of my life, he's my fiancé." Dean replied, gazing warmly at the flame haired incubus.

"The love of my life." Benji echoed feebly squeezing Dalton's hand. Dean knew that first loves were rarely true loves but after all the boys had been through together he thought that they just might be together forever.

"My life." Dalton rasped returning the squeeze.

(}I{)

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for finding those boys." Esme said warmly to Dean as her eyes welled up with tears. Dean didn't bother to reply to this heart felt gratitude, as he'd ran out of words hours ago during the first onslaught of thanks. Benji and Dalton lay side by side in their hospital beds. They had been cleaned and checked over and found, despite the ordeal, that they would recover. Benji was hooked to oxygen, the long, clear tubing coiling up to his nose. He was asthmatic and his lungs hadn't quite recovered from the slow strangling asphyxiation of the crucifixion, or the fumes of the kerosene. Now that they'd been cleaned of the thick coating of blood and grime that had covered them, Dean could see that the two boys were attractive despite the thick tracery of nicks that covered their faces.

When the hunters had arrived at the hospital, the small town doctors responded shocked and sluggishly to the emergency. Dean had taken charge as best he could pushing past the dazed nurses to lie the boys on gurneys before dragging a doctor from his office where he sat napping in his chair. While Dean oversaw the treatment of the boys, Sam commanded the receptionist to call the police and Esme. He didn't even need use his powers, for the sight of the tall stranger with the smoldering eyes booked no protest from the woman. The police had swarmed to the McAllister home, finding Dalton's father passed out in the barn, a forensics team from the capital would be at the barn by the morning to start gathering evidence to try the monstrous man. Dean's first instinct was to flee to avoid questioning, especially regarding the copious amount of rock salt buried in McAllister's flesh, but he couldn't bear to leave the town before making sure that everything was alright.

By the time Esme arrived at the hospital, the boys had been cleaned, examined, and placed in separate rooms. The woman descended upon the hospital staff like a hail storm making Dean glad had just rescued her son. After a fifteen minute onslaught from the ranting ball of fury that Esme McCoy had transformed into, the staff rolled the boys into the same room and placed the beds so that her son and his love could see each other and reach each other's hands. After the storm came a deluge of tears as Esme carefully checked each boy over petting their heads and every other bit of uncut flesh she could find. Finally after nearly twenty minutes of constant attention, Benji begged for a moment of respite and rest. Esme agreed, smiling tearfully and kissing each boy on the forehead before heading out into the hall to pace angrily.

Dean anticipated another storm and was ready whenever the paramedics finally brought McAllister in through E.R. doors. Esme caught sight of the man and dove down the hall with a shriek that would have done Collyn proud. Dean was barely able to restrain the small woman as she nearly knocked him over trying to get at the man to kill him. Finally, with Sasha's help, Dean was able to drag the woman back over to a chair and calm her enough to avoid attempted murder.

"They'll put him away for a long time, Esme," Dean soothed, as he pinned the woman's arm to the chair. "The doctors saw what he did to those boys and the state's coming in. These small town good ole' boys won't be able to get away with anything. McAllister will spend the rest of his life in prison, and these local excuses for police will be in hot water."  
"You're right," she agreed, ceasing to fight. "That bastard will be behind bars, and so help me, I hope he drops the soap…often, I'll get guardianship of Dalton and if anyone every lays another hand on either of my boys, I'll kill them dead." The woman growled, her voice dropping into a cold dangerous tone that sent shivers of fear through the hunters.

After all of that, the gratitude had started up and had yet to stop, save for one small lee. The police had come to question Dean about McAllister's wounds. Dean admitted to shooting the man with rock salt, fully prepared to bust out of the small town jail and head out of town. There was no fear of ever seeing the jail house as Esme rounded on the cop doing the questioning. It was less than ten minutes before the man was thoroughly convinced that rock salt was a non-lethal alternative and that the hunter in question was a hero…not a suspect. Esme was beginning to remind Dean of Missouri minus the psychic mojo. The woman was no longer the broken soul with the tear streaked eyes and the drinker's dull expression, the heat of anger and relief had burned away any trace of liquor leaving only a mother's love and wrath.

While no one was paying attention to them, Sam and Collyn had picked a corner far away from the hustle and bustle, and after sitting together in companionable silence for nearly an hour, had lapsed into sleep. Sam lay stretched out on his back with his ankles crossed and his head propped on his jacket, while the banshee lay tight against the larger man's side, his face buried into the sleeping human's shoulder. Dean had forgotten about his brother and Collyn during the early swirl of activity. When he finally thought to introduce Esme to the other two rescuers, he found the two snoozing.

"They make a cute couple, how old is your brother's girlfriend?" Esme asked politely looking down at the two sleeping figures.

"Actually that's his boyfriend, he's eighteen." Dean corrected smiling to see the peaceful grin on Sammy's sleeping face.

"Two gay brothers in one family, were your parents supportive?"

"Actually our mom died when we were very young, and our father passed away before I met Sasha or Sam met Collyn, so he didn't know." Dean explained, choosing to ignore the instant labeling of 'gay'.

"That's so sad, you boys are all alone?"

"For a while, all I had was Sammy, then I found Sasha. We've got a group of real close friends who are like family," Dean replied remembering Ellen, Bobby, and Missouri. "Sammy and Sasha are all I really need… oh and the runt… he makes Sammy happy." Dean added as an afterthought.

"It's good to see a happy family." Esme murmured before turning. "I'm going to go check on my boys."

"I'll come with you." Dean replied, following the woman to the boy's hospital room. When the walked into the room, both teens were lying there staring at each other with their hands clasped between them.

"Hey, how're you guys doing?" Dean asked, using the warm voice he reserved for small children and Sam when he was upset.

"I'm feeling a lot better. I can breathe now and my throat doesn't feel so scratchy." Benji replied, scooting up in bed.

"Yeah, the nurses came in a while ago and rubbed anesthetic cream on us." Dalton added his face screwing up at the memory. "I told her we could do it ourselves." From the look on the boys' faces Dean could guess where the lidocaine cream had gone.

"Well, in a few days, I'm sure they'll leave you be and you can rub the cream on for each other." Dean said winking. The boys blushed with embarrassment…or anticipation, while Esme laughed.

"Where's the big one that cut me down and your boyfriend? I wanted to thank them." Benji asked Dean as his blush faded.

"And the kid with the purple hair." Dalton added.

"Sammy and Collyn fell asleep in the waiting room, and Sasha…"

"Is right here." The incubus said walking in the hospital door.

"We wanted to thank you for coming after us, all of you. I didn't think anyone would ever find us in that hayloft." Benji said, shuddering towards the end of his thanks.

"I'll go wake up the other two, we need to be getting back to the hotel room anyway." Dean interrupted heading for the door.

"How long will you boys be in town?" Esme asked before he could get to the door.

"We really should be moving on." Dean replied

"The doctors said that as soon as they made sure our…businesses still works they'll let us out. Can you stick around 'til then?" Dalton asked uncomfortable at discussing his man bits in front of his boyfriend's mom.

"Yes, I'd really like to fix you boy's dinner, to thank you for finding Benji and Dalton and to celebrate Dalton moving in." Dean really didn't want to say no to the three hopeful faces, but he didn't like staying in one town for too long, especially with state descending. They'd posed as federal marshals, if the state boys got to poking around they might be in hot water.

"Dean, the duet competition isn't until next Friday, we can stick around until at least Wednesday…just to make sure everything is okay and to celebrate" He added flashing a grin to the boys and Esme.

"Alright, we'll stay. I'll go wake up Sleeping Beauty and Snow White so you can say thank you before we head back to our rooms." Dean said before stepping out the door. He walked down the hall to the waiting room and stared down at the two sleeping men. He really didn't feel like waking them, and seeing the happy grin on his baby brother's face turn back to it's usual vigilant furrow, but even bliss couldn't dull Sam's hunting senses. He felt Dean's eyes on him and started to wake. He felt the banshee sleeping close to him, and looked around waiting for attack.

"Don't worry, Sammy babe, I don't think you have to worry about that in this hospital. Not with Esme the PFLAG crusader rampaging the halls."

"How do you even know what PFLAG is?" Sam asked scrubbing a fist across his eyes like a little boy.

"Esme said something about it while you were asleep. Up and at 'em, Benji and Dalton wanna say thank you before we head back to the room. You two do look cute together." Dean mused before walking back down the hall, leaving his brother to stare bemusedly after him.


	10. Enter the Holly King

Chapter TenNo Air

Sammy thought they would never escape Kentucky and the effervescent happiness of the Crowe home. Esme prepared a feast that baffled even Dean's monstrous appetite and refilled their plates until finally the hunters begged for mercy for their overstuffed stomachs. Dalton and Benji sat side by side at the table their battered skin still glistening with the hospital's antibiotic ointment. The two boys' ate quietly glancing lovingly at each other every few moments. Sam wondered if he ever looked at Collyn like that without realizing it. Dean would have said yes then cracked some joke but he had seen Dean with equally heartwarming glances when they were alone.

After many hours the meal ended and the hunters started saying their goodbyes despite protestations from the proud mother and boys. Finally Dean gave Esme a slip of paper with their cell numbers on it and promised to visit the next time they passed through the area. On the way back to the hotel Sasha hooked his I Pod into the Impala's stereo with a tape deck adapter and played "No Air" for Dean. It was definitely not Dean's style of music, his taste barely extended past his birthdate, but he admitted the melody was nice and the lyrics were haunting. Haunting wasn't the exact word he used and he seemed a bit flustered by the tenderness of the words.

"It's too saccharine isn't it?" Sasha asked trying to hid his disappointment.

"What?"

"Lovey dovey," Sam said supplying a definition to the word his brother had probably never heard much less used.

"No, it's not…okay so maybe it's a little sappy but I like it." Dean admitted. "It fits." He said without taking his eyes off the road. Sasha smiled shyly and Sam was surprised to see the tips of his brother's ears go red. Normally Dean would refuse to admit emotion on pain of death and here he was blushing.

"I like it," Collyn said. "The devotion and the love lourn quality is something you don't find often in human music."

"Kid has a point. I haven't heard a song like it sense Jolene."

"Jolene? Dolly Parton?" Dean asked smirking.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, Metallica Boy, you already gave yourself away." Sasha said narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"I've heard the song. So what? That doesn't mean I'm a closet Dolly fan." Dean said scooting down in his seat.

"Dean, tell us what Jolene looks like." Sam commanded using his power.

"Flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green." The older hunter blurted a blank look crossing his face. "Damn it, Sammy." He said as his younger brother burst out laughing.

"Do you have that song, Sasha? I've never heard it." Collyn asked leaning between the front seats.

"Yeah." The incubus replied rolling his thumb across the controls. The opening bars of the song drifted from the speakers and when the country singer's voice came on Sasha sang along.

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man." Sasha sang. "Come on Dean sing with me. Please, I know you know the words."

"I do not."

"Please?" Sasha asked blinking his long red lashes over his cobalt eyes.

"One day I'll get immune to the puppy dog look then what are you gangly bastards going to do?"

"I have my own methods of persuasion, Sam's on his own." Sasha said grinning as Dean added his voice to the song.

"Your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn, with ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green. Your smile is like breath of spring, your voice soft like summer rain, and I cannot compete with you Jolene." Sam rarely heard his brother sing and he knew it was a sign of true devotion that he would sing with Sasha so easily.

"You could have your choice of men but I could never love again. He's the only one for me, Jolene." Dean sang. Sam saw his brothers eyes flick to the tall redhead. No wonder Dean like the song enough to know it, every word of every line was true for him. Sasha was not just the only man he had every loved but the only person outside his immediate family he had ever shown any affection for. If Sasha ever left Sammy was sure Dean would never love again. Sam looked down at Collyn in time to see a single tear track down the banshee's face.

"Are you alright, Collyn?"

"It's beautiful." Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around the younger man's slender shoulder and drew him close. Collyn snuggled into the embrace. A few years ago Sammy would have said he could never love anyone but Jess but the warmth he felt in his chest when he held the little banshee boy close was as strong or stronger than the fire he felt for Jessica. He had always felt that she had saved him from a life on the road committing credit fraud and killing monsters; but the life she had saved him from was never truly far away and at the first chance had killed the blonde and he had gone back to it. Along the road he has saved countless live hoping secretly that each one would extinguish the guilt he felt. None had helped but his need to save people had lead in to Collyn in that alley in North Carolina. His burgeoning love for the fairy boy was beginning to push out the pain Jess had left in his heart.

As the Impala drew closer to the Ohio/Kentucky border the sun drooped closer to the horizon setting the sky on fire. Sasha flipped the Ipod back to "No Air" and he and Dean sang along. Sam heard Collyn's breathing slow and turn to a soft snore as he fell asleep listening to the singing.

Dean shook Sam awake and dropped a room key into his hand. Sam yawned and climbed out of the Impala. He packed his and Collyn's bags into the double room before coming back to wake the sleeping fairy. He stood beside the open door for a time watching the pale moonlight stream down on the sleeping teen's face. He looked so peaceful sleeping there that Sammy couldn't bear to wake him. Carefully he leaned into the Impala and hooked his arms beneath Collyn's back and knees. Silently he carried the banshee into the motel room and lay him on the bed farthest from the door. Normally he would have spent a few hours searching for paranormal activity on the web before going to sleep but Dean had called off all hunting until after the contest. It was very rare for the eldest hunter to take a break when not horribly injured but he did things for Sasha Sam wouldn't have expected in a thousand years. It didn't much matter anyway he felt far too tired to stare at the lap top's screen his eyes were already burning. He sat on the edge of his bed and peeled off his boots and socks before standing to shed his shirt and jeans. Clad only in his boxers he crawled between the sheets and fell asleep.

He awoke near midnight with a start. He didn't understand what had woke him so he quickly scanned the room for any sign of a threat. As his eyes adjusted to the meager light he saw Collyn standing at the edge of the bed. The small man stood a few feet away sheepishly gazing at his feet. He wore only a pair of boxers they had bought in Kentucky and the light seeping through the blinds made his skin glow in the moonlight.

"What's up, Collyn?" Sam asked sitting.

"People are dying all over this city. Men, women, children, young and old, in the hospitals and in the streets, there are so many voices calling out their last goodbyes. I cannot sleep and I feel so alone." He whispered his voice hoarse and trembling.

"You can feel every time someone dies?"

"My people, we mourn the dead, sometimes we are the only mourners. I can always feel when a life passes from this world but never have I felt so many pass so quickly and in such pain. Just now a little boy no older than seven died in a hospital across town. His blood was dying inside him, he died alone because he became lost in a system. In the same building a crone drew her last breath, she died not knowing where her children were. All these people dying alone, no one should leave this world not surrounded by love." Collyn sobbed hiding his face in his hands.

"Come here." Sammy said reaching to grasp the weeping teen's hand. He drew the banshee to the bed and pulled back the covers. Collyn climbed into the bed stretching out against the taller man. Sam rubbed his back with one hand while kissing the tears from his face marveling at how even his tears were sweet.

"You're right. No one should ever have to die alone," he said. "No one should be buried without mourners, but you are not alone. I'm here and I will be as long as you need me."

"When a banshee dies the entire village gathers at his house so he does not pass alone. Then everyone wails when he's gone. What sort of life is it to live completely alone without kind words and love everyday?" Collyn whimpered burying his face into Sam's chest.

"You were lonely after you left home weren't you?"

"Yes, no one smiles here. No one cares for anyone but themselves. I went so long whithout hearing anything but angry shouts."

"Some people care. I care about you. As long as I live there will be someone who loves you, who will smile at you." Sam replied kissing the top of Collyn's head and squeezing his shoulders.

"You won't leave me alone? I don't think I could stand being alone again."

"I won't leave you alone. You'll be stuck with me until the end."

"Promise?"

"I promise, now sleep if you can."

"It's not so bad with you here." Collyn said snuggling closer to the warmth of the large man. Sam wrapped his arms around the slender body and fell asleep.

**}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{**

Both men through the night, through the sunrise, until Sasha knocked on the hotel room door with breakfast. Sasha came in and sat down at the table and began to unpack the food. Dean took note of Sam's duffle at the foot of the bed where the sleeping banshee lay. He pointed at the bed and then at his brother. Sam nodded, Dean smirked, and Sasha slapped him across the back of the head.

"What?!"

"We didn't have sex. He couldn't sleep and hew as upset so I let him sleep with me."

"Why was he upset?" Sasha asked.

"You know how banshee's can sense whenever someone dies? People were dying all over the city alone and it made him feel lonely." Sam explained sitting down on the edge of the empty bed.

"Damn."

"That sounds rough." Dean said actually sounding sympathetic.

"I promised I wouldn't leave him alone." Sam said standing to go to the table.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sasha said shaking his head.

"Why?

"Because you should never make a promise you don't know if you can keep, Sammy boy."

"I love him."

"Fairies can live hundreds, sometimes thousands, of years, Sam. As far as we know your powers haven't made you immortal. You can still die and you can still grow old. I don't know if the banshee can change people like the Incubi can. Eventually you'll leave him whether you want to or not." Sasha explained his face solemn.

"Oh, god." Sam moaned sitting heavily into a chair. "I didn't think of that."

"I would offer to make you a banshee but that involves sex things and Dean is glaring at me as we speak. Besides with your demonic blood adding a bit more probably wouldn't be the best idea."

"But it might make me immortal."

"It sure didn't stop Gordan's knife." Dean said his face pained. Sam might be alive and sitting beside him but that didn't change the fact that he'd held his baby brother as he died so few years ago.

"Well, no, but maybe it'll make me live longer." Sammy replied, he knew he was grasping at straws and he could tell by the looks on Dean and Sasha's faces that they knew too.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get too it." Dean said. "Go wake up Collyn so we can eat, we're going to try out for the competition today at two." Sam nodded and crossed to the bed. Kneeling by the banshee's head he swept the long lavender hair out of Collyn's face. Bending down he dropped a gentle kiss on the banshee's full lips. The fairy woke and stretched with a sleepy grin.

"You sleep well?" Sam asked smiling.

"Aye, a bit of warmth makes all the difference." Dean cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. It didn't matter if he slept every night wrapped in an incubus it was too early in the morning for sap. Collyn jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Dean and Sasha brought breakfast."

"Oh," he said pulling the covers closer to his body. "Could you bring me one of your shirts?" Sam stared at him for a moment before realizing he was too bashful to get out of bed wearing only boxers in front of Dean and Sasha.

"Sure," Sam said handing him a faded blue t-shirt.

"Looks like we have another modest one." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just because you and I don't have any doesn't make it a bad thing." Sasha said looking towards the wall. Collyn pulled the shirt over his head and stood up quickly tugging the shirt to hand about his knees. Sam the cause of the banshee's embarrassment, he'd developed the teenage boy's usual morning affliction. Collyn went to the table and Sasha handed him a fruit cup, biscuit, and salad out of the bag and handed them to the banshee.

"You have no idea how hard it is to find a restaurant to caters to fairies for breakfast." Dean said his voice gruffer than his expression as he watched the banshee pour the fruit over the salad before tucking in.

"I told you he could eat an egg McMuffin." Sasha said taking a bite of his chicken biscuit.

"I hate McDonald's they're crappy fast food. Give me a road side diner any day." Dean said taking a bite of his gravy and biscuits.

"This coming from the man who lives off microwaved burritos and chips most of his life."

"You don't find chicken heads in microwave burritos."

"That's just an urban legend."

"So was Bloody Mary." Dean replied smirking. Sam could not think of an adequate response so he pretended not to hear and kept eating.

"We're gonna get out of here so you two can grab a shower. Be ready by one we want to get there early so we don't have to stand in line forever." Sasha said standing. Dean stood and followed him to the door. "If I let him think about it too much he'll freak out and run away then I'll have to hunt him down and make him do it anway."

"And no one wants that to happen." Dean said sullenly shutting the door behind him.

"Does Dean not like performing?" Collyn asked. "He has a powerful singing voice." Collyn stood and stretched causing the tshirt to ride up his thighs distracting the older hunter.

"Um….he's only sang for an audience a couple of times and those were with Sasha or because of Sasha. He sings really well but he doesn't like attention." Sam said his voice slow and stilted. "You want the shower first?"

"No, that's alright. You go ahead." Sam nodded grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

When he came back out fifteen minutes later Colllyn was sitting on the edge of his bed with a tank top and jeans lying beside him. . As Sammy walked out the door the banshee brushed past him to reach the shower. Sam felt something stiff brush his leg. The banshee still sported his morning erection and they had been up for almost an hour. It was uncanny. Sam sat on his bed and flipped onpen his lap top attempting not to think about the fairy in the shower or what he was doing lest he find himself in a similar predicament. After a while he heard the shower shut off, a few moments later Collyn stepped back into the room. His hair was still damp from the shower and hung close to his face. He wore a pair of black jeans and a deep violet tank top that went well with his lilac hair. When Collyn bent to tie his shoes his wing marks peeped out from under his shirt and Sam was again struck by its beauty.

As they rode to the auditions Sasha and Dean continued to sing along to the song warming up their voices and memorizing the words. Every so often Collyn would lend his voice. Sam could see that the closer they got to the auditions the more nervous Dean got. As they pulled into the auditorimm parking lot his knuckles were white where they clutched the steering wheel so tightly. Sasha looked perfectly calm but he sang for a living, Dean made his money hustling pool.

As they walked into the convention center Sam felt something was not right. The air felt thick and oily like the sky before a thunder storm and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitatly amiss. He could tell Sasha and Collyn sensed something too. As they entered the building Sasha tensed involuntarily and Collyn lifted his nose to the air like a fox scenting the wind.

"There's something here."

"What?" Dean asked reaching for his absent gun.

"It's very old, very powerful,a nd it smells like fairy but it's not fairy." Sasha said glancing around the room.

"Gods." Collyn said. "It smells like the fog that drifts in during the worship ceremonies."

"There are gods in Cincinatti?" Dean asked his eye brows shooting up into his hairline.

"I think he's right, Dean." Sasha said beginning to look nervous.

"That he is, the little mourner has a good nose." A laughing voice came from behind them. The hunters spun to see three people who appeared from nowhere. The speaker, a tall man with blond hair and green eyes, was flanked by a curvy woman with curling red hair and another with straight black hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked taking a step back.

"Oh, well, I answer to a lot of names. Most of them mean resurrection, most of them are in dead languages, but that's not really important you can call me B." The blond man said tilting his head in an eerie mimicry of Sammy's puppy dog look.

"You're the Holly King." Collyn said his voice trembling and his brogue thickening in awe.

"Aye that too, little one." He said smiling.

"And your friends?" Dean asked gesturing to the women.

"Laura, I am called by many Death." The dark haired woman said smiling coldly.

"Terra, I'm a mother." The red head said smiling brightly.

"The Goddess and the Crone." Collyn said quietly .

"Watch it, runt, do I look like an old biddy to you!" The raven haired goddess said stepping towards Collyn menacingly.

"Laura, be still. That's simply the name by which he knows you." B said quickly placing an arm between the angry goddess and awestruck banshee.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you just love a good duet."

"We are music lovers, actually. In fact I used to be fairly good on the lyre, but you are right. We're here because your little family has caused quite a stir. You have escaped my sister once and your brother thrice and it's made her slightly irritable."

"You're here to kill us?" Sam asked.

"Oh, heavens no. That wouldn't be fair. Each time you escaped you did it fair and square. We just wanted to see you in person."

"My brother is also quite a fan of your people." Laura said rolling her eyes.

"Us personally or hunters in general?" Dean asked.

"Gays." The dark haired woman grimaced. Dean was beginning to grow tired of complete strangers making assumptions about his sexuality but correcting the goddess of death seemed like a bad idea.

"Why wait until now to meet us?" Sasha asked.

"Well we didn't want to distract you from your work, and I rather preferred to meet you when you weren't armed. Bullets don't really hurt, you see, but they do make Laura rather angry. She gets a little kill with the kill kill, and we would much rather you stayed alive you are all so very entertaining."

"And pretty." Terra said winking at the boys.

"You keep us alive because you enjoy watching us." Dean asked. "And we're pretty." He added when the earth mother raised her hand.

"Pretty much."

"So you gods are just a bunch of omnipotent voyeurs?"

"That sounds about right."

"I like me gay schmex." Terra said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You what?" Dean asked the tips of his ears tinting.

"The catholic church would find that very interesting." Sam said smirking.

"Don't get me started on those people. The only time they see me is in baby pictures and hanging on that goddamned cross. It's like they're snuff film freaks." B said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

"You're Jesus H. Christ?" Sam asked scratching his head.

"You watch us have sex?" Dean demanded.

"Look at the time, you two have an audition." B said quickly pointing at his wrist. His watch contained a very convincing replica of the universe.

"We'll be seeing you around boys." Terra said smiling.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little Sammy too!" Laura cackled pointing at Dean. The world lurched and the gods were gone. Dean and Sasha found themselves before a panel of judges, Sam and Collyn were suddenly seated in a waiting area.

"This says you will be singing "No Air" is that right?" The judge asked peering over his glasses at Dean and Sasha.

"Yeah," Sasha said handing her a CD.

"Did that just happen?" Sam asked looking over at Collyn.

"Yes, we just met the gods." Collyn said his eyes slightly glazed.

"He did say he was Jesus, right?"

"Uh huh, whoever that is."

"And your little Sammy too?"

"Yes, she did say that."

"That was fucked up." Sam said ditching his usual elegance.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I think the Holly King and the Green Mother watch your brother and Sasha have sex."

"Uh huh." Sam replied quitly staring unblinkingly at the floor.

"We got a spot in the competition." Sasha crowed as he ran over to the waiting area.

"Good for you, where's Dean?"

"Um he might be a while he went to the bathroom and he can't go when someone's watching him."

"I hadn't thought of that." Sam said a look of horror crossing his face. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Jesus Christ and Mother Nature watch me like porn. I got nothing but confidence." Sasha laughed flopping down into a chair. Dean stalked over to the lounge and slumped down beside Sasha.

"I may never pee again."

**}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{O}i{**


	11. Sammy of Lawrence

The rest of the day after the audition was uneventful. Sasha muttered endlessly abou the competition the next day, Sam began to wonder if he was nervous about the performance. Dean was tense he kept looking around as if trying to catch the gods watching him, of course he probably was. Collyn sat starring into space with the beafic expression of a faithful man who had just heard the voice of god. Dean and Sam had neve rahd much religion or any reason to be faithful. They had only ever seen the influence of evil in the world. If it had only been less shocking to meet the gods he would probably have asked B where he was when his mother, father, and Jess were killed by the yellow eyed demon. Where he'd been when Gordon stabbed him in the back or when Dean sold his soul to save him. On the plus side he had seemed friendly enough and had not made any comments about Sam's demon blood which was a good sign. He did wish he could talk to the god one more time.

"Your wish is my command, Sammy, well not really , but you get the point." Sam jumped as the world around him trembled. He was no longer standing in the hotel room but in the middle of a meadow with B. The tall, blonde man glowed slightly from head to toe. B's jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a simple cotton robe the waist down and a necklace of seeds, wolves teeth, and a bird's skull for a jewel. His chest was broad and smooth save for the shadow of multiple scars.

"I too have visited the house of Death. Killed by my brother," he said touching a scar over his heart. "By my people," he added running the tips of his fingers over a large scar in his side. While watching B's hands Sam noticed the large round scars in his wrists and feet.

"So you are Him."

"I was once upon a time, yes." B replied frowing as if at an unpleasant memory.

"Why do you let all this happen?" Sam asked. "The world is overrun with demons, monsters, and evil spirits constantly hurting innocent people and you don't lift a hand to stop it. We never believed in God because we never saw any hint of you. All we've ever seen is darkness."

"Sometimes it is difficult even for me to lift my hands." B said raising one hand to show that the wound was open and bleeding. I'm sorry to say I've been indisposed of late. Only recently have I been alive. When I woke this time I found that the world had quiet literally gone to hell. I have done what I can to restore the balance but this takes time."

"How long were you gone?"

"Thousands of years."

"When were you reborn?"

"I'm twenty one."

"You're younger than I am."

"This go around yes. I have lived countless lives each ended in sacrifice for my people."

"Why have we never seen any of your people along our way? I've been hunting evil all my life and the first good I've seen is you."

"What? You want to stumble over heavenly choirs at every turn? You have yet to meet any good because you were on the job."

"What?"

"Why should I send angels when you and your brother do such a good job of it? They're better off used elsewhere where they're actually needed'

"So the reason we have never found good is because we had it covered?"

"Pretty much."

"But this is dangerous. I've died, Dean had died, Sasha almost died. We're mortal why make us handle this alone?"

"I never said you were alone. You have died, Dean had died, but are you dead?"

"No."

"Bingo. Dean Winchester has died or been near death three times, each time he has been resurrected. Do you know my own sister wouldn't talk to me for a week when I convinced her to let him go the last time. You may not see us but you are never alone. Honestly I've taken quite a liking to you both and Terra would be very displeased were she unable to check in on you, make sure you wash behind your ears and all."

"About that, it's kind of creepy that you and your mom watch the most intimate moments of our lives. Dean can't even go to the bathroom now that he knows he's being watched."

"The gods are voyeurs, Sammy, not sickos, tell your brother he can pee in peace. We won't look, I promise."

"You do still watch us have sex and shower right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm a god not a saint, and I watch your brother have sex I ain't seen you do shit."

"Wait a minute did you just use a southern accent?"

"No," B said quickly but Sammy was sure he saw the golden glow go a bit red.

"Are you really god?"

"One of them."

"Will I see you again?"

"Probably, eternity is boring. I think you'll be my new Joan du Arc. How do you like Sammy of Lawrence?"

"Demon blood and all?"

"Demon blood and all, although; we'll have to talk about that later. Goodbye Sam, remember you ain't alone." The world trembled again and Sam was back in his hotel room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean said rushing through the door. "We been looking all over for you and Collyn's losing it. He said one minute you were standing there and the next you were gone."

"I went to talk to god." Sam said blinking slowly.

"B?"

"Uh huh, he said you can pee now, he won't look."

"You went to ask god not to look while I do my business?" Dean asked arching his eyebrows.

"No, he came and got me because I had some questions, I just happened to mention you couldn't go with people watching."

"If you weren't a big enough freak as it was now you're talking to god…and he answers." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, he called me Sammy of Lawrence."

"Oh for Christ's sake."

"Something like that." Dean rolled his eyes again and went to open the door.

"Hey, Collyn, he's in here. Joan of Arcadia went to have a little chat with God!"

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. I didn't know what happened to you." Collyn shouted running into the room and knocking Sammy over in his urgency. "The Holly King took you to the Summerlands?"

"Yes, I had some questions he had some answers."

"Did he say anything about heavenly reinforcements?"

"Dean, we are the reinforcements."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Divine experiences notwithstanding Dean and Sasha still had a song to perform the next day. They returned to their own room to practice. Sam grabbed John's journal and began to write down their experiences with the B, Laura, and Terra. Collyn sat beside him on the bed adding details every now and again. Eventually the banshee grew silent. Sammy closed the journal and stowed it in the duffle. He was about to write about his conversation with B in his personal journal when the banshee began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thrown out of my village for being an abomination against God. I met god, the mother, and sister Death…they like to watch!" He barely finished the sentence before lapsing back into laughter clutching his ribs and tossing from side to side.

"Heh, that is pretty funny." Sam said uncomfortably, the fairy's sudden outburst worried him.

"I can never go home again and it's not because of religion it's because of my people's stupid prejudices." The laughter took on a slightly disturbed edge before melting into sobs.

"Hey, hey, now what's this all about?" Sam asked gathering the smaller man up in his arms.

"I miss my family and my people. I laove you and my new life but I miss the world I came from and I doubt anyone cares that I'm gone. I know it's stupid, obviously they didn't care much for me. If they did they would not have thrown me away like garbage."

"It's not stupid to be upset because the people you love hurt you. It's natural, parents should never discard their children even if they do something they don't like."

"My mother cried during the trail, they were tears of shame."

"Collyn, she's your mother, she raised you and she would have to have a stone heart not to grieve the loss of you. Any woman who gave birth to you could not be so cold. You're the most sensitive, caring person I've eve met and someone had to have tought you that."

"You really think she misses me?"

"How could anyone not miss you?" The banshee scrubbed the tears from his eyes and smiled a little.

"You think we should go see how they're doing?" He asked nodding towards the room nextdoor.

"Nah, we'll give them a little bit more time to rehearse."

"What would you rather do then?"

"Oh, I I'm sure I can think of something." Sam said cupping the banshee's face his large hand. He gently kissed the drying tears before lightly kissing Collyn's lips which stretched into a smile. Sam leaned into the next kiss and Collyn raised his hand to caress the hard muscles under the thin cotton of Sammy's shirt. Sam smiled and flicked his tongue out and across the boy's pouting lips before slipping inside his waiting mouth. Collyn pressed back his tongue pushing against and sliding over the older hunter's tongue. The fairy grunted in irritation as his hands trailed down Sam's abs only to find his shirt tucked securely into his waist band. Sam grinned wider and pulled his shirt off Collyn's eyes sparked in anticipation and appreciation as he drank in the sight of the broad brown expanse of skin.

Sam took advantage of Collyn's loose tank top and ran his thick fingers up the banshee's back. As his fingers stroked the smoothly scaled texture of Collyn's wing marks he arched into the caress and moaned. Sam kissed his way from the corner of Collyn's lips, down his exposed neck , to his collar bone whilst barely tracing the wings with the tips of his fingers. Collyn moaned again a shiver rushing down his spine. Sam spurred on by the banshee's reaction pulled the tank top over the boy's head and turned him around so that he sat straddling Sam's legs with his back to the hunter. Sam smiled in wicked anticipation before leaning forward to blow gently on the shell of Collyn's ear before planting a fluttering kiss on the neck just beneath it. He trailed his kissed down the back of the banshee's neck onto his shoulders to his wings. Agains he blew on the sensitive skin before dropping a small kiss on the vivid purple flesh. Collyn mewed and arched his back Sam followed the kiss with a deft flick of his tongue. Collyn yelped at the sudden wet sensation, Sam placed a broad hand on the banshee's chest to steady him. He could feel Collyn's dime sized nipples pebble against his palm. He began rubbing the lithe chest in circles while tracing the delicate tracery of the fairy's wings with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, Sam, don't stop please." Collyn said his voice hoarse with lust. Sam would have shook his head but that would have involved removing his tongue from Collyn's back. Finally he licked to the narrow strip of pale pink skin running between the banshee's wings. He placed his hand on Collyn's shoulder and pushed him forward as he ran his tongue down the boy's spine down to the two small divots at the top of his ass.

"Oh hell." Sam didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong before the wings burst forth from the skin of the banshee's back knocking him against the head board.

"Wow."

"Sorry. I lost control of the glamour."

"That's okay."

"I also made a bit of a mess."

"Really?" Sam asked slightly amused. He had brought the kid to orgasm without taking down his pants.

"Sasha says it's not uncommon in teenagers and my wings are very sensitive." Collyn said his tone a mix of apology and acusation.

"It's nothing to feel bad about. I'm really kind of impressed. Why don't you run and clean up an dI'll go check on Dean and Sasha."

"Don't you need any help?" Collyn asked looking down at Sam's tented jeans. "I felt it poking me, made me go faster."

"I still want to take things slowly, make sure we're both ready."

"Oh, alright, I'll go shower." Collyn replied grabbing a pair of boxsers from his duffle before ducking into the bathroom. Sam grabbed a pair of boxers form his own duffle dan dwalked to Dean' and Sasha's room without bothering to put his shirt back on. As he neared the door he could hear Dean singing. He knocked and Sasha answered the door.

"Hey, Sam, what's up? Why aren't you wearing a shirt it's forty degrees out there."

"Can I use your shower?" The younger hunter asked avoiding Sasha's eyes.

"Sure." The incubus replied moving so Sam could come in from the cold. Dean was never one to let a good question go unasked no matter how much he should.

"Why can't you use your own shower?"

"Collyn is in there."

"So can't you wait until he gets done?"

"Look I just really need a shower." Sam snapped his voice desperate.

"You two have a fight?" Sasha asked.

"No."

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Dean said finally getting tired of the bush beating. His brother was acting strangly and he was still red as a cherry despite being in the warm room.

"We were making out, I was fooling around on his back when out pops his wings and pop goes his weasel. He's in the shower cleaning up and I would like a shower now please." Sam spoke very quickly he was embarrassed that he had to say these things in front of his brother and Sasha.

"You made small fry jizz on himself so you came over here to wank in our shower?" Dean asked his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline.

"You made him lose control of his glamour? Damn you must be good."

"Can I use the shower or not?" Sam asked his voice filling with irritation.

"Why are you here and not over there in the shower with Collyn?" Dean asked his brow furrowed with genuine confusion.

"Because I wanna make sure he's ready, Dean. I know you've probably never met a virgin but you remember how much time Sasha gave you."

"I've met you haven't I?"

"I'm not a virgin, Dean."

"No you're damn near a nun. Get in the shower and clean up after yourself. I don't wanna step in a puddle of you." Sam nodded and dashed into the bathroom.

"I've never caused you to pop your wings." Dean said turning to Sasha who immediately regretted commenting on Sam's performance.

"To be fair I'm not a teenager and I usually don't give you time." He replied quickly.

"Good point. I'll make it a personal goal."

"You know its not a competition between you and Sam to see who can drive their boyfriend to premature ejaculation the most."

"Of course not, that would be a waste of a good orgasm, but I can't let jumbo go around thinking he's better in the sack than I am, it's just unnatural." Sasha sat on the bed and thought about some unnatural ways for Dean to prove his prowess to Sam but thought better than to share his thoughts.

?///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the time Collyn got out of the shower and came into the room Sammy was relieved, dried, dressed, and sitting nonchalantly listening to Dean and Sasha practice. Collyn walked in and sat down on the arm of Sam's chair. After a few moments Sam hooked his finger into the Banshee's belt loop and pulled him down onto his lap. Collyn smiled and leaned back against Sam's chest his head resting on his shoulder so that their cheeks touched. After a few hours more practice Sasha was confident that they sounded perfect. They talked for a while before Sasha stood and stretched.

"Well it's almost midnight we better turn in." Sasha said looking at the clock. He didn't look tired and Sam doubted he planned on sleep right away but he was feeling drowsy and Collyn didn't look much more awake.

"Alright we'll see you in the morning." Sam said standing. Collyn waved goodnight and followed Sam back to the room. After he closed the door Sam pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed into bed. Collyn started to disrobe and walked to the other bed.

"You don't have to sleep there if you don't want to." Sam said.

"You don't mind?"

"No, it helps you sleep and last night wasn't my worst night's sleep. You don't get grumpy when I cuddle like Dean does." Sam laughed.

"No, I like it. It makes me feel safe." He sighed crawling under the covers beside the larger man.

"Your feet are cold." Sam chuckled.

"Aye, and your hand is on my ass."

"Well so it is, should I move it?" Sammy asked.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll be fine. My feet warm yet?"

"Little bit."

"Lets see what we can do to warm it up in here."

"We really should sleep." Sam said sighing.

"Alright, we'll sleep but I owe you one later."

"One what?"

"Turn about is fair play, Sammy." He said drifting to sleep. Sam lay awake thinking about Collyn's words and feeling his shorts grow tighter.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Collyn awoke the next morning before Sammy. It was a rare occurrence and he remembered what he had said as he fell asleep. As he lay there watching the large man sleeping he decided to pay him back. Sam slept sprawled on his back so Collyn pulled up the sheets to see if Sam had developed morning wood. He grinned wickedly when he saw the hunter had indeed risen to greet the day. Carefully Collyn reached his hand into the fly of Sammy's boxes and wrapped his slender hand around the hot, swollen dick. Sam stretched in his sleep unconciosly responding to the caress. Collyn grinned and slowly began to stroke Sam's cock flicking his thumb up an over the swollen head. Sam slept on his face changing from peaceful expression to a mew. Collyn's curiosity eventually got the best of him. He withdrew his hand from Sam's fly and ducked his head under the covers. He slowly peeled Sammy's boxers down over his pubic mound and over his dick to duck the elastic under his large walnut coloured balls. It was the first chance he had had to look at the older man's penis and he took a moment to examine it. The shaft was long and the hew of creamy coffee. The head was swollen and flared out over the shaft like a mushroom and darker than the shaft a bit red from the attention. Collyn had never seen another man's genitals before but he could not imagine a cock so beautiful as the one before him. He had planned to simply stroke Sam as he did himself but the sight of the proud member cause an irresistible urge to swell in him. He kissed the tip of the swollen red head. A drop of precum had formed on the slit and he licked his lips to catch the flavor. He had never tasted it's equal. It was far from fruit and berries but the stout salty flavor was new and wonderful. Collyn had never watched porn, or read erotic, but some things are second nature. At first he licked the shaft and head coating it before pulling his lips back over his teeth and taking the head into his mouth. He sucked on it like a piece of fruite and a sigh escaped the sleeping man.

Collyn grew bold and began to take more of the massive rod into his mouth stroking the smooth walnut sized testicles with his hands. Sam dreamt of a lavender haead bobbing up and down on his cock the emerald eyes sparkling with lust and mischief. He began to moan in his sleep and as the sensation increased he began to whisper the banshee's name. Collyn smiled around the hunter's dick and brushed his tongue against the sensitive underside of the head. The crackle of pleasure burst through Sammy's dreams and he woke to find they weren't quite fantasy.

"Mmm, Collyn. Collyn stop." Sam managed to say pushing at the banshee's shoulders.

"What?" Collyn asked sitting up and wiping the corner of his mouth.

"You shouldn't do that just because you think you owe me one. You should only do it because you're ready."

"Sammy. If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have STUCK IT IN MY MOUTH!" Collyn shouted frustrated with the hunter's overprotective reluctance. Next door Dean and Sasha heard the final words and burst into laughter. Dean expected the teenaged fey's libido would eventually overcome his brother's recalcitrant nature.

"I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to decide whether or not you were ready instead of trying to protect you."

"Thank you, now can I finish what I started before your balls get any bluer or would you like to run for the bathroom?" Collyn asked his temper fading but his voice still stern.

"Finish please." Sam answered sheepishly. Leaning back as a shiver of anticipation ran up his body. Collyn grinned ruefully and bent to take the cock back into his mouth. Sam bit back a moan as the smaller man took as much as he could into his mouth before pulling back dragging his tongue along the underside of the shaft and head. Sam fidgeted and squirmed, it had been a few years since he had received a blow job and he could not decide what to do with his hands. Finally he clutched the hotel sheets as his toes curled.

"Collyn, I'm going to cum." He stammered, he didn't want to come in the virgins mouth without warning. Instead of pulling off Collyn pulled back until only Sam's head was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slippery, swollen head causing Sammy to orgasm with a shout that brought more laughter from the next room. Collyn was surprised by the burst of hot, salty, semen that flooded into his mouth. He almost choked on the searing jets but managed to swallow. As the flow lessened he was able to taste Sam's seed. It was stronger than the pearl that had formed earlier but still wonderful. He sucked the quivering cock clean and continued to lathe his tongue around the softening dick until the sensation became to much and Sam pulled him off.

"That was good." Collyn smiled. "When can I do it again?" He asked eagerly poking the too sensitive organ. Sammy flinched and caught the banshee's hand. He brought it up and kissed the knuckles.

"Any time you want, but you have to let it rest. It gets tender after orgasm"

"Okay, Sammy I'm still hard." Collyn murmmered grinning. Sam returned the smile. He lifted the smaller man onto his legs and positioned him carefully so that he would not brush the tender head of his own penis. Sam kissed Collyn on the lips tasting a trace of his own semen still on the fairy's lips. He trailed his kisses down Collyn's throat onto his collar bone and down to his chest. He flicked his tongue over the banshee's small nipples before taking it into his mouth. Sam spent little time on the nipple before he lifted Collyn into a kneeling position. He kissed from the wet glistening nipple down the fey's soft stomach to his navel. Collyn purred as Sam flicked his tongue into the shallow hole before sliding his boxers down his hips onto his thighs. Collyn had very little pubic hair but what was there was soft and a dark eggplant colour. The rigid wood beneath it caused Sam's breath to hitch. It was long, slender, and lightly veined the skin so pale it was nearly transluscent save for the head which was small and coloured like the first violet of spring. Collyn balls were smooth and tight against his body and tinged the barest hint of lavender. Sammy had always known Collyn's pale skin tone was unusal but he never imagined it was purple instead of pink and he had never expected the remarkable beauty that lay beneath the fey's boxers. Sam kissed the gentle swell of skin above Collyn's pubic hair before licking the head of the banshee's manhood. Collyn shuddered at the warm, wet sensation and gasped as Sam took all of him in one swallow. He moaned as Sam pulled back then dove again until his nose was buried in Collyn's silken bush. Sam cupped the fairy's smooth balls with one hand while his other massaged one rounded cheek. As Collyn neared climax he threw his head back reveling in the hunters hot mouth. It didn't take much longer before Collyn felt a blazing warmth grow in his stomach and spread into his groin turning to sizzling electricity as it flared up his shaft into his head. He screamed his orgasm to the ceiling barely able to keep his voice from becoming fatal. Sam was startled by the burst of sweet nectar that filled his mouth and shot down his throat. It was like drinking warm thin honey with flowers. Collyn's knees gave out and he fell boneless onto Sam's chest. Sam licked his lips trying to capture every last drop of sweetness before kissing the top of the banshee's head.

"I was so ready." Collyn sighed.


	12. No Air

-1Banshee, Chapter Twelve, No Air

Sam lay with his arms wrapped around Collyn. The room seemed bright; each colour vivid and each line sharp, even though the edges of his vision were filled with a soft mist. _No wonder they call it afterglow,_ he thought as he gently squeezed the banshee lying on his chest. Collyn breathed a soft sigh of contentment and rose up to look Sammy in the face. Collyn gasped quietly when he caught sight of the hunter's eyes. Sam's eyes were half closed, but the fairy could see enough of the iris to worry. The pupil was dilated wide, concentrating the hunter's normally tawny green eyes to the colour of cat's eyes. What disturbed Collyn the most was the circle of molten gold dancing around the hunter's pupil like the corona of an eclipse. He lifted his hand from the hunter's chest and stroked his jaw drawing an almost silent mew from Sam's lips.

"Sam, why don't you pop into the shower, I'm going to run next door and ask Sasha a question, alright?" Collyn stood, pulled on the jeans he'd worn yesterday, and grabbed the hunter's coat to wrap around his shoulders. Sam sat up on his elbows and watched the banshee's half frantic movements with a dazed expression.

"I feel so good I don't want to move." His voice sounded distant and his words were slow as if he had to choose each one carefully.

"Well that's fine, just stay there. I'll be back in a moment." Collyn said as he closed the door behind him. He cursed quietly as he stepped off the welcome mat onto the chilled concrete. He knocked gently a few times on the door of Dean and Sasha's room, then harder and more urgently. Sasha threw open the door, his red hair still sleep tousled and a pair of tiger striped sleep pants barely clinging to his hips. Dean lay in the bed, one arm hidden beneath a pillow, his eye locked on the door. When his eyes registered the banshee he withdrew his arm from beneath the pillow but the vigilance never left his eyes.

"What's going on, Collyn? You look kind of freaked." Sasha asked, stepping back as the younger fairy darted into the room.

"There's something wrong with Sammy." Dean bounded from the bed, reaching for a pile of clothes at the foot. He didn't bother to cover his nakedness.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and he was still a sleep so I went under the covers and sucked on his…."

"Yeah, we heard that much." Dean said tugging his jeans up his hips. He didn't smirk.

"When he finished he… did me, we were lying there and I looked up at his eyes and they were wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?" Concern bled through Sasha's calm exterior.

"His pupils were really big and there's this little yellow ring around them, it was slithering around his pupil like a snake."

"Yellow ring? It's just a ring?" Dean asked his deep voice demanding more information.

"Yes, just a thin little ring but it moved like the top of trees in a wind storm." Dean bolted out the door without bothering to grab for a jacket, his bare feet slapped the pavement as he ran next door. Sasha and Collyn followed close behind, the incubus's brow was creased with concern and the banshee was beginning to panic. By the time they reached Sam and Collyn's room, Dean was kneeling on the edge of the bed staring intently at his younger brother. Sam was still lying on the bed, the covers pulled up to his chest. The younger hunter's right cheek was red and his expression was a mixture of dazed hurt and confusion. As Collyn got closer he could see that the yellow ring had spread from the pupil and now threatened to blot the green from Sam's eyes.

"What's going on Dean? Why'd you hit me?" Sam asked, trying to sit. His voice still sounded fogged but there was an odd ring too, as if it were echoing down a silver tunnel.

"Sammy, your eyes, what's happening to you? You don't lose control like this, not when you're awake." Sam blinked a few times and the yellow ring jumped from his iris onto the rest of his eye leaving his pupil surrounded by a sea of yellow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean. Calm down, my eyes are fine." The reverberation in his voice deepened, Dean's face automatically smoothed in a serene expression. Sasha started as he realized that Sam was unconsciously using his demon command.

"Sam, you've got to snap out of it buddy, you're going yellow eyed." Sasha said keeping his voice level, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sam right then.

"I can't be going yellow eyed, I'm awake, that only happens when I sleep walk. Collyn, tell him my eyes look fine." Collyn felt his free will melt away as the hunter spoke.

"His eyes look fine to me, Sasha." He said a bead of sweat rising on his brow. His mind disagreed with his mouth but he couldn't disagree with Sammy.

"Collyn, when you said 'he did me', what did you mean?" Sasha asked keeping the blank expression on his face and the empty tone in his voice.

"He sucked me." The banshee blushed slightly. Dean released a small groan but his face remained calm.

"You came in his mouth?"

"Yes."

"He's sugared." Sasha said turning back to Sam.

"I thought sugared was what happens when fairy's get too much refined sugar." Dean said his words were stilted as he forced them through his frozen face.

"It is also what happens when a human, or something close to human, like our boy here, swallows fairy semen. It's like a narcotic, only it tastes better, is better for you, and is about as habit forming as chocolate."

"You're saying that my baby brother is high off his ass on love juice, so high that he's letting his demon slip?"

"Pretty much."

"Is this going to happen every time he gets frisky with small fry?"

"Hopefully not, he'll build up a little tolerance or learn to pin the demon better when he's sugared." Sasha said, looking at the younger Winchester who'd already fallen back asleep.

"He's going to freak when he wakes up." Collyn said, his voice edged in dread.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, his face coming back under his own control.

"He wanted to wait so badly and I pushed it and now he's sugared and possessed by a demon."

"He's not possessed," Dean said sitting on the unused bed. "We really should have told you earlier but it never came up. Sammy'll probably be pissed that you have to find out from me but you need to know. When Sammy was a baby, a demon went into his nursery and fed him its blood, then it pinned our mother to the ceiling, cut open her stomach and set the room on fire. It did the same thing to a lot of kids. A few years ago all the kids started developing demon powers. One guy could order people around, another had telekinesis, different powers for different kids, and every one had visions. We kept running into these demon kids, and we had to kill the few that didn't kill themselves because they'd went dark side. Sammy never went bad on me, but he got weirder and started picking up all the different demon powers. Turns out the demon planned for Sammy to lead an army of demons against earth." Dean paused and scrubbed his face with his hand before pushing his hair back. Sasha sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around the smaller man. "He should have chosen someone else; my Sammy's too big of a puppy to turn Vader. We killed the demon, but Sam's still got its blood, he's still whatever he is. I don't know if he's half demon, quarter demon, or a full demon wearing my baby brother like a coat. It doesn't really matter, human or not he's mine and he's a good kid, he's just stoned and stupid right now."

"Sammy's a demon?" Collyn's voice was doubtful but he'd seen the hunters eyes turn yellow and his voice fill with the whispering, hissing reverb of demon power.

"I don't think he's full fledged, he gets stuck in a devil's trap but he could take a bath in holy water. Are you going to freak out and run for the hills?" Dean stepped away from the door as if giving the banshee a clear shot for freedom.

"No. He can accept that I'm a banshee I can accept that he's demon sided. I don't think we should tell him about this." Collyn said gesturing to the sleeping man.

"We need to tell him so he'll be more careful."

"If he's any more careful he'll never touch me again. It took me this long to convince him I was ready for a blow job, if he finds out he lost control of his powers because of sex with me he'll close up shop. I like sex, I haven't had much of it; I look forward to having more." Dean couldn't really disagree with the banshee, Sam had a tendency to blow things way out of proportion and it wasn't fair to make Sammy and Collyn both celibate. So far yellow eyed Sammy had proven to be just as big a puppy his waking counterpart; there wasn't any need to get upset just yet.

"Alright, I don't like keeping things from Jumbo, but I don't have it in me to doom you to celibacy, so we'll keep this between us. But if he gets dangerous you'll have to tell him. And believe me, he can get dangerous, especially if he's stoned. How long does it usually take for this to wear off?" Dean asked Sasha, waving absent mindedly at the tall man dozing on the hotel bed.

"When it comes to Sammy 'usually' doesn't seem to matter much, but with most people it's less than half an hour, but that's people who are used to it, I'm not sure how long it last the first time." Sasha shrugged his shoulders before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"This never happened to me." Dean wasn't sure whether he was making a statement or asking a question but he was suddenly glad Sam was dead to the world. He was getting more and more comfortable with the idea of the incubus as his fulltime squeeze but he really didn't want his kid brother to find out he wasn't the only one imbibing fairy juice.

"Not full blooded faye, even if I were I still might not pack the same punch. Banshee are fertility fairies in their own right, fertility faye are the only ones who can sugar." Dean's face held all the incomprehension of a Chihuahua trying to read Sanskrit.

"You told me the banshee croon for the dead, how does that make them fertility anything and what's with this sudden categorization? I thought a fairy was a fairy."

"Death has its own place in fertility. Think of a forest, the old trees die to make room for the sapling, as they lay on the ground they decompose, feeding the bugs, fungus, the saplings. Simply put: blood makes the garden grow." Dean was struck an image of a suburban housewife sprinkling her petunias with the macabre Miracle Gro, he didn't like the image and shook it from his mind.

"Alright, what about these different types of fairies?" Dean asked cocking his head.

"There are many types of faye, as many or more as there are races of humans…no there aren't enough races, it's more like cultures. There are fire, water, air, and earth fairies. The fertility faye usually fall under the earth category. There are more types than that but if I sat here and listed them all we'd miss the contest."

"I'm getting you a new journal, you're going to sit and write everything you know about you critters, I'm tired of all these surprises." Dean said pointing at the both of them. Normally Sasha would have bristled at being call anything subhuman but hearing the word 'critter' coming from Dean was far too amusing and cute to offend him. Dean sat at the foot of the bed near Sam's feet while they were talking, Collyn sat down on in one of the other chairs. As they spoke Sam began to wake up, he felt groggy but amazingly relaxed. He opened his eyes but for some strange reason they were blurry with sleep. He sat up and noticed a form sitting at the foot of the bed. Grinning he sat up and drug the bare back closer to him and dropped a kiss on the naked shoulder.

"Good morning, baby."

"Turn me loose you oaf, if you kiss me again I'll deck you for the principle of the thing." Dean said elbowing Sam in the rib. The younger hunter might not be able to see very well but he could hear enough to recognize his brother's voice.

"Dean! What are you doing in our room?" Sam asked releasing his brother. Dean slid from the bed faster than was necessary and walked over to sock a laughing Sasha on the shoulder.

"I came over to make sure you were up and getting ready for the concert. You were passed out cold and wouldn't wake up so I sat down to wait. Then your jumbo ass woke up and started manhandling me." Collyn was surprised by how quickly Dean fabricated his little fallacy.

"I was having a really good dream; I wake up and find you've chased Collyn out of our bed." Sam's voice was laced with frustration and accusation.

"Some dreams go on when you close your eyes." Dean said smirking. Sasha bent double in his chair with laughter. Collyn had never heard the song but he found the situation slightly humorous.

"I don't know why you chuckleheads are laughing so much but I'd like get changed in private if you don't mind." Dean shrugged and made his way to the door, Sasha close behind. Collyn rose from his chair and went to sit down on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, a small smile quirking his features. Sam glanced up as the barest hint of a flush crept across his features.

"It was nothing important." Sam looked away as his blush deepened 'til crimson burned beneath his russet skin.

"Oh. Really, I'd like to hear about it…maybe I dreamed something similar." Collyn said turning away so Sam couldn't see the wicked grin bloom across his features.

"I dreamt that I woke up and you were….then I…" Sam's flustered stammering caused Collyn to laugh so hard he fell backwards across the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"That wasn't a dream, Sammy." Collyn rolled his eyes up to meet the hunter's burning brown eyes. He didn't expect to see the look of shock and horror on Sammy's face. Collyn was about to sit up to ask what the problem was when Sam grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

"That's not funny, Collyn." Something wasn't right here. Collyn had expected to be pinned to the bed and ravished but the look on Sam's face said coitus was the last thing on his mind.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"I dreamt that I got fuzzy headed and did something I don't like to do." Sam said his held dark echoes.

"Let me up, Sam, you're scaring me." The pressure on his wrists disappeared instantly. Had the hunter been human Collyn would probably be able to escape easily but with the demon blood coursing through his veins Collyn wasn't sure who'd win in a contest of brute strength.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said standing and walking from the bed. Collyn jumped up and went after him, gripping the older man's arm. Sam tried to pull away but Collyn held tight, throwing his preternatural strength into holding the hunter still. Sam may have been able to pull loose but he was so surprised the banshee's display of strength he stopped and looked back to the young fairy.

"I know about your powers, Sam, I know about the demon blood." Sam's eyes went wide with shock and he tried to pull away again his arm began slipping through Collyn's fingers but he used his other hand to grab the hunter's wrist with his other hand.

"I don't care. I don't care that you have demon powers. Don't run away, don't freak out over this, I don't care. I love you, Sam; I'd love you if you had horns and a tail." Sam didn't try to pull away again he stood staring down at the younger man, his eyes wide and glassy like a dear in the middle of the highway.

"I'm dangerous, Collyn." He said after a minute his voice filled with self loathing.

"So am I, Sam, I can kill with my voice." Collyn said trying to reason with the panicking hunter.

"I'm…I'm evil, Collyn, I have demon blood in my veins, my powers are evil they're only meant to hurt people, yours are just a defense mechanism, you can't compare them."

"NO!" Collyn's voice was hard and thin, Sam drew back in surprise. "You are not evil, there's nothing evil about you. You are filled with love and light, the dying god himself has blessed you. Who are you to call yourself evil with the god of ultimate love and sacrifice at your back," though his voice was still hard as stone a hint of pleading entered his voice. Collyn stretched his arms up and clasped Sam's face between his hands. "There's nothing about you I don't love, if you were the full blooded demon I wouldn't love you less." Collyn stood on the tips of his toes and brushed his lips against Sam's. "If we weren't expected at a contest I'd show you exactly how much I love you, but there are certain things I don't want your brother seeing." Sam couldn't help but smile at the young banshee's frisky antics.

"It's still dangerous, Collyn. My powers are more deadly than you ever thought about being. I can command people to kill themselves, I can electrocute someone with my hands, I can stop hearts with a touch." Sam listed the most dangerous powers hoping to impress the immensity of the situation to the banshee.

"Do you love me, Sammy?" Collyn asked staring up into the once river green eyes.

"Yes." Sam was almost startled by his own answer. He knew he had feeling for the younger man but he hadn't realized how deep until then.

"Then I have nothing to fear from you." Collyn said simply turning to walk towards the shower.

"Demon's don't love, Collyn. If the demon surfaces completely love won't stop it." Collyn shook his head with frustration. He turned to face the older man, face crimped with determination he placed his hands on his hips and pushed causing his jeans to slide over his hips and down his legs.

"Do you want my body, Sam?" He asked running one hand over his stomach just above the tuft of dark purple hair. Sam's eyes bugged slightly as the jeans fell away; it took him a moment to answer the banshee's question.

"Yes," his voice was husky as he spoke his eyes burning trails over the fairy's skin.

"Demons may not love but they do lust, Sam, I have nothing to fear from you or your demon." If Collyn's voice had brooked any protest his body didn't, he turned again his shoulders still and straight is long lilac hair sweeping across the top of his ass. "I'm going to take a shower," Collyn said pausing by the bathroom door and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming with me?"

"Collyn, do you know what caused me to lose control of the demon?"

"Suit yourself." The banshee walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. Sam stood staring after younger man, his stomach muscles tightened. With a growl of frustration Sam followed Collyn into the bathroom. Collyn stood in the shower, water flowing down his hair and over his body. Sam stood and watched through the transparent but dingy curtain; finally Collyn opened the curtain and leaned with one elbow on the shower wall.

"Are you coming in or have you developed voyeurism?" Sam wasn't sure where the naïve boy he'd met such a short time a go had gone or who this minx was standing in his shower but he knew he enjoyed the view.

"Just answer one question and get in."

"You know, Sammy, you keep bargaining like this and I'm going to have to keep going after you when you're asleep." Collyn leaned his head against the bend of his wrist and stared at the tall man through his long violet lashes.

"Did what we did this morning cause my demon to surface?" Sam asked watching the banshee's face intently. Collyn sighed heavily before answering.

"Yes."

"Will it surface again if I climb in that shower with you?"

"That's two questions, Sammy, lose the pants." Collyn responded taking the soap from it's niche in the wall and rubbing it over his chest. Sam's eyes tracked the bar of soap as it trailed over Collyn's pale skin. The soap eased lower just brushing the top of the trail of hair leading south from Collyn's navel, Sam sighed and pushed his boxers from his hips.

"As long as I don't go in your mouth you should be able to control it." Collyn said without looking towards the naked man.

"Why would that cause the demon to come out?"

"You're out of clothes, Sammy boy; you have nothing to bargain with now." Collyn finally let his eyes trickle over every inch of the hunter's body. As the lavender eyes flowed over his body Sam felt a stirring below his belt…if he'd been wearing any that is. Sam stepped over the edge of the bathtub, a shudder dripped down Collyn's spine as he watched the muscles move along the hunter's long leg.

"Fairy semen is intoxicating to humans, you got a little tipsy and the demon floated to the surface." Collyn said turning to face the naked man his back to the warm spray of water.

"I'm not human." Sam watched the water flow down the front of Collyn's body taking particular interest in the way it dripped off one appendage. Collyn took a step forward closing the distance in the tiny hotel shower. He pushed against Sammy's chest forcing the hunter against the shower wall until the fiberglass popped in protest. Sam's eyes widened as he felt the force in the banshee's touch. He knew that Collyn was holding back to keep from injuring him but he was sure it would take almost all his strength to break free from the hold.

"You're human enough." Collyn said through clenched teeth pressing a bit harder on Sam's chest. The hunter winced as the extra pressure made it harder to breathe. "You're human enough to be stoned and you're human enough for me."

"I get the point; I'd like to take a breath now." Collyn didn't move his hands but he did ease off on the pleasure allowing Sam to draw in one quick gasp of air before he stretched up to kiss to tall man. Sam tilted his head down to meet the fairy's lips and smiled as Collyn deepened the kiss begging for entrance with his tongue. The kiss broke with a gasp as Collyn wrapped his fingers around the growing warmth pressed against his stomach. Collyn shook his head with a smile and slide his fingers up and down the velvet skin pressed against him.

"This self hating demon thing you have going is cute…to a point. After that it's more self pity than self loathing and there's nothing pitiful about you." Sam threw his head back against the shower wall and moaned; Collyn's slow torturous stroking was driving him crazy.

"These little pep talks go down a lot better with a little friction." Sam said his hips thrusting involuntarily into the younger man's hand. Collyn allowed his hand to rise all the way to the tip of Sam's cock then gave a gentle twist with his wrist. Sam shuddered and sprayed strings of cum onto Collyn's stomach.

"Maybe it'll stick and in time it'll get through that thick head of yours." Collyn said, turning back to the shower. Sam moved towards him with a low growl. As Collyn raised his face to let the water fall on his face, Sam wrapped his arms round the younger man's chest and bent his face to his neck. Sam ran his lips over the warm soft skin of Collyn's shoulder dropping soft kisses then a gentle bite at the top of the fairy's spine. Collyn whimpered and placed his hands on top the large brown hands splayed across his stomach. Leaning his head against the warm broad expanse behind him, Collyn pushed down leading the larger hands towards his aching need. Sam chuckled and flicked his tongue against the shell of Collyn's ear as his fingertips brushed the scorching heat standing proud against the banshee's stomach.

"There are so many things I want to do to you right now. I'd love to take the whole day and show you exactly what a little patience can do." Sam said softly his hand wrapping around that slender fire. "But if we miss Dean and Sasha's song they'll kill us."

"And that would ruin all the fun." Collyn said his voice shuddering as Sam's thick fingers slid up the soft length of his body.

"It would be a fine reason to die." Sam kept his pace slow and even his lips finding the soft scaled surface of Collyn's wings. "But I can't let the fun end this early." A shiver tore through Collyn's body as electricity screamed from the nerves on his back and places lower. Collyn let his head loll back causing the warm wet silk of his head to sweep across his back and brush across the top of Sam's resurrected erection. Collyn's breath came out in short sharp bursts and Sam allowed his pace to increased leading his strokes with his thumb. Sam bent his head down and found Collyn's lips and the banshee came, his soft cry muffled against the hunter's lips. Sam broke the kiss as he became aware of the rattling thud of knocks falling on the front door followed by Dean's voice.

"You got thirty minutes before we come in and drag you out dressed or not." Sam's sigh trickled into a laugh.

"He'll do it. You better hop out and go get dressed, if we keep going turn for turn we'll still be going when we arrive naked at the concert." Sam said kissing the skin just below Collyn's ear.

"I'd rather sit down on the sink and watch you but I'd like to be dressed when our troubadours bust through the door." Collyn said, wringing the water from his hair. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the rough hotel towels; he ran it quickly over his body and pressed his hair in the thick fabric before walking into the bedroom. By the time Sam came out to dress Collyn had already pulled on a pair of jeans and a midnight purple tank top. He was still toweling his hair as he walked into the room. Collyn allowed his eyes to travel down the long, lean line of Sam's body devouring each inch of tanned skin from his chiseled jaw to his sculpted chest to his long lithe legs and everything in between. When Sam looked up at Collyn and was startled by the expression on the banshee's face. The fairy's eyes held a fierce heat, he wasn't sure whether Collyn wanted to throw him on the bed or eat him.

"Gods but you're a feast for the eyes." Collyn said finally, his eyes taking one final bite. Sam grinned and shook his head before pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He added a plaid shirt over the t and turned to Collyn as he was about to pull on his jacket.

"We didn't get a jacket; do you want to wear mine?"

"I don't really get cold that easily, it's above freezing outside so I should be fine."

"It's in the forties, that's not very far above freezing." Sam walked over to the hotel door and opened it, he'd handled much colder temperatures during hunts but it was still chilly outside.

"I'll be fine; if it gets too cold I'll just climb in your jacket with you." It was the best idea Sam had heard in a long time. Collyn walked to the door and opened it just in time to duck as Dean's knuckles flew over his head. Dean looked at the crouching fairy with wide eyes.

"Nice reflexes, Shorty, that would have been unfortunate." Dean smirked and reached a hand down to help the younger man up.

"God, Dean, do you have to knock on doors like you're trying to knock them down? You could have hurt him." Sam was confused and irritated when his brother and boyfriend both broke out laughing. Sasha stood on the other side of Dean with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"With reflexes like that small fry could hand me my ass on a silver platter if he wanted to." Dean said trying to catch his breath.

"I ducked so Dean wouldn't hurt his hand," Collyn said turning to look at Sam. "He's a hunter and a good fighter but he's still human, if he'd managed to hit me it would have crushed his knuckles." Sam was beginning to wonder exactly how powerful the small man was. He was terribly strong, that was evident by the fact he could pin a half demon against a shower wall. He was incredibly fast he'd moved so fast Sam hadn't realized what was happening until Dean helped him up.

"We kill demons all the time, why am I suddenly afraid?" Sam asked looking down at the purple haired man. Collyn shook his head and walked over to Sammy, he stretched up to whisper in the taller man's ear.

"You don't need to be afraid, Sammy, I want your body too." It wasn't the sweetest thing that he'd ever heard but he had to laugh. Dean hadn't heard the exchange but Sasha was standing near the door with a crooked grin on his face.

"We had best get going. We don't know how long the registration process will take, you got enough spare change in your pocket to manage tickets right?" Dean asked Sam. They knew that money didn't mean much anymore, if Sam didn't want to pay for something he could easily convince people that he'd already paid with his powers but tried to avoid using his powers too much, the other hunters still hadn't accepted that Sam was still good even with his powers, they didn't throw them around needlessly.

"Yeah, I have cash in my wallet." Sam almost added 'Dad' to the end of the sentence but John had never been the one to dole out spare cash, Dean had been the one to hand him twenty dollars and a condom for his first date, Dean had been the one who snuck and gave him the cash for his college application fee, and Dean had been the one to pick him up after the demon killed Jess. Dean was more a father than John had ever been.

"Get that sappy look off your face and go jump in the car; we're going to be late." Dean said jerking his finger over his shoulder. Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked out to the impala. Collyn followed along him, as they stood beside the impala waiting for Dean to unlock the door Sam watched the banshee. Collyn showed no evident discomfort from the cold, but Sam could see goose flesh creeping across the fairy's arms. Sam turned to the younger man and opened his jacket. Collyn smile and stepped into the hunters arms wrapping his own around the older man's waist under the coat, Sam closed the jacket around them both covering the teenagers thin shoulders. Dean stopped for a moment and watched the two young men before shaking his head; Sasha did the same but smiled at the fuzzy moment.

As they drove towards the auditorium where the concert would take place Dean sat in the passenger's seat studying a print out of the song lyrics, they'd been rehearsing for the biggest part of the week but he was still terrified of forgetting the words. Sasha had learned many songs in the past, so he was confident he would know the lyrics but he watched Dean out of the corner of his eye while he drove. He was afraid Dean would panic and run at the last minute. As they pulled into a parking place near the back of the parking lot Dean sat quietly with his eyes closed stealing his nerves. Sam and Collyn got out of the car and walked towards the audience line. When they reached the box office Sam handed the ticket clerk thirty dollars, the tickets were ten a piece but the proceeds were for charity so he gave a little extra.

"All the seats are sold out, its standing room only. Those tickets are only five." The clerk said tapping the price sheet.

"The proceeds go to a domestic abuse charity right?" Sam asked fixing his eyes on young woman. A flush crossed the young woman nose.

"And a charity that provides shelter to teens kicked out of their homes." Sam didn't so much see as feel Collyn stiffen beside him.

"Because they're gay?" Sam asked scowling.

"Yeah, my best friend's parents kicked him out, the charity paid the court fees to have guardianship assigned to my parents and provided them with a monthly stipend for his care. Sam pulled an extra twenty out of his pocket and slid it under the Plexiglas divider.

"Oh my god, thank you, sir." The girl responded her voice jumping an octave. Sam wrapped his arm around Collyn's shoulder. The girl's eyes flicked between the two men and she smiled. "Enjoy the concert boys." Sam nodded and turned to walk down the ramp into the amphitheater. There was indeed standing room only the seats were filled to capacity and the pit at the foot of the stage was heavily crowded, Sam guessed the building was filled past fire code but that was fairly normal for a benefit concert. They slid into the crowd trying to find a comfortable place to stand, Sam considered throwing his demon voice into his 'excuse me's but managed to refrain. Finally they found a place near the back of the pit against the wall. Sam leaned against the wall and Collyn leaned against his chest as they waited for the first contestants to take the stage.

After a few minutes the lights dimmed and a Emcee took the stage an announced the contest, the charities, and the first contestant. A young man and woman took the stage and sang an old country sound about wedding rings. Sam listened and found the woman's voice beautiful but the man's voice couldn't match Dean or Sasha's. Act after act took the stage, Sam noticed that all of the couple were a man and a woman singing love songs or two women singing together. Two men got up and sang a Willie Nelson song, Sam was beginning to wonder if Dean and Sasha's gay love ballad would give them an edge or hurt their chances. Finally his brother and the incubus took the stage, as soon as opening bars of the song began Sam could hear a murmur raise in the audience.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air." Sasha began. "If I should die before I wake. It's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air." Sam had worried that the audience would turn nasty when the realized that the men would be singing a love ballad but as the first words left Sasha's mouth they quieted listening intently to the music.

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand." Dean sang the second stanza of the song his voice steady and warm, Dean had always had decent singing voice but had never bother to train it, the near constant rehearsal the past week has improved his singing until he was nearly the incubus' equal.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gon' be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air." As the two dove into the chorus their voices intertwined. Sasha took his microphone from the stand and walked over behind Dean; he wrapped one arm around the smaller hunter's chest and sang. From the audience Sam could see Dean tense then melt into the embrace. Collyn's sharper ear caught a few breathless 'aws' from the audience.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew. Right off the ground to float to you. There's no gravity to hold me down for real." Dean sang his last solo line a smile flitting across his features. He liked the song and that line in particular it reminded him of the first time he flew with Sasha.

"But somehow I'm still alive inside. You took my breath, but I survived. I don't know how, but I don't even care." Sasha sang and smiled so brightly it almost made his skin glow. Sam had never thought to see his brother in anything but a string of one night stands and now he stood on stage in front of a crowded audience with the large redheads arms wrapped around his shoulders.

" So how do you expect me. To live alone with just me. 'Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe." The two men threaded the voices together and Sam thought about the night Sasha nearly died, his heart pierced by steal alloy in a warehouse. He remembered Dean kneeling on the ground with the incubus in his arms, tears burning down his face, and his voice tearing in and out in ragged gasps. They'd come so far since then, through hell and back, and they all deserved their moments of happiness.

"They're really quite good." A warm voice spoke by Sam's left shoulder. He jumped and looked over, the last time he'd noticed a couple of emo kids had stood beside him, now they were gone and three gods stood beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked B. The god had exchanged his robe for dress pants, a green silk shirt and a duster made of some softly shining material but his wolf tooth necklace still hand around his neck.

"I told you we were music lovers." The god said smiling, as they watched Sasha moved from behind Dean and they stood facing each other on the stage singing only to the other ignoring the audience.

"If you ain't there, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air."

"It makes it all worth it to see two people in love." There was a sad smile etched across the tall blonde's features. "Imagine, Laura, if you'd kept him." The woman with long black hair grimaced but her eyes were locked on the men on the stage and they held nothing but warmth. As the song ended the audience erupted into applause. Terra edged closer to Sam and Collyn, Sam could see her lips moved as she whispered in the banshee's ear but as close as they were he couldn't make out what the red headed goddess was saying. He watched Collyn's expression; his curiosity was almost unbearable when the younger man's lips rounded in surprise.

"Thank you Sasha Kelly and Dean Winchester." The emcee said walking out on stage as Sasha and Dean exited. Throughout the contest our panel of judges has been tallying scores. As you are aware one of the charities benefited by tonight's concert is Brand New Hope, a charity that provides shelter for displaced teens. I want you to welcome one of our judges tonight, Kathryn Domingo, chairperson for Brand New Hope." A small blonde woman walked out onto stage and took the microphone from the emcee.

"Thank you, Mick, and thank you all for your kind charity. There is nothing more important to me than sheltering people who did not find love and acceptance at home. All of our contestants were good tonight but the other judges and I were blown away by that last number, not only by the pure talent but also buy the love and courage those two men share. The winners of the duet contest are Dean Winchester and Sasha Kelly, come on out and take your prize." Domingo picked up a crystal sun from an attendant and a large certificate for the prize money. Dean and Sasha walked out on stage. Domingo stretched out her hand to both men who shook it, she then handed Sasha the sun and Dean the check. Dean leaned forward and whispered in the woman's ear, her eyes widened and she handed him a microphone.

"We'll take the trophy because I think Sasha deserves it, but I can't take your money. My…Sasha was kicked out of his home and my little brother's boyfriend was too. Even though Sam would have never met Collyn if that hadn't happened I think it's wrong for a family to throw away their children because they're gay. I don't want take any money that can go to help those kids." Sam had never seen Dean turn down money, especially not such a large sum that would have kept them out of pool halls for quite a while, but he knew his brother's heart was big no matter how tough the exterior. Sasha smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek as he handed the check back to Domingo.

"That's what charity is about people, having more love and acceptance in your heart than hate. Give it up for Dean." The audience erupted into applause. Soon after they people began to file out of the auditorium, Sasha and Dean slipped off the stage and walked over to Sam and Collyn. It took them a while to make it to the door because people kept stopping them to ask for autographs and to compliment then when they finally made it outside they walked quickly to the Impala. Sam slid into the back seat with Collyn; he looked over to find the young man's face was still shell shocked.

"Collyn, what did Terra say to you?"

"The gods were at the concert?" Dean asked glancing in the back seat. Sam ignored the question and focused all his attention on the young fairy.

"She said that before my twenty-first summer I will bear your child." Collyn said softly, one hand over his stomach.


	13. Armageddon in Huggies

Sam sat, his body stiff, staring ahead without seeing the corner of his lips twitching. Sasha and Dean both looked over the back of their seats at the young faye. Sasha's held nothing but startled surprise. Dean's mouth was crooked in an incredulous grin but his eyes were too big for disbelief to be the only thing running through his mind. Even Collyn looked shell-shocked by the words he'd just spoken, though he'd already a bit shaky when they got in the car.

"Would you mind running that back by me?" Dean asked his voice filled with strained laughter but his eyes dead cold.

"As you're twenty-first year draws near you will bear the demonkin a babe, a new race will walk the earth." Collyn repeated drawing remembering each word the goddess had whispered in his ear by rote.

"Demonkin?" Dean asked finally glancing over at his younger brother who still sat staring sightlessly through the windshield. "Snap out of it, Sammy boy, you should probably be paying attention." He said reaching over to slap the taller man gently on the cheek. Sam took a deep breath and blinked owlishly looking around the car like he'd been woken from deep sleep. "Did you hear what Collyn said?" Dean asked softly, normally he'd have made fun of Sam but if he'd found out his boyfriend was going to get knocked up he'd be a bit out of it too.

"He's going to have my baby." Sam said his voice flat and numb like a sleepwalker's.

"I meant the other part: demonkin, new race. Ring a bell?" Sam nodded his expression making it clear that nothing trumped the news of his impending fatherhood. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked fixing Sasha with an accusing glare.

"No, this is the first I've heard of any of this." Sasha threw up his hands. "I could call Aunt Shiar and ask if she's ever heard of demonkin but she's going to be pissed I haven't kept her up to date. She doesn't even know Collyn exists."

"Call her but don't tell her anything about this," Dean gestured towards Collyn. "I don't want word getting out that my little brother is about to create a new species with his barely legal banshee boyfriend until we know more." Sasha nodded and slid out of the car extracting his cell phone from his jeans he walked away punching buttons. Dean watched him through the window carefully examining the incubus' expression. In the back Sam was staring at Collyn's stomach, as if it were a rose ready to bloom, gently stroking it through the purple fabric. Outside Sasha shut the phone staring at it with a grimace on his face before he walked back to the car.

"Well did she say anything?" Dean asked before he'd had a chance to close the door.

"She knows something but she's not talking." Sasha said the perplexed look still on his face.

"Why isn't she talking, someone needs to start talking, call her back and make her talk." Dean's voice rose high and panicked more so than he'd admit under pain of torture. Sasha's eyes grew wide and he lip trembled as he tried to keep from smiling.

"I can't make her talk, Dean. She probably has her reasons for being quiet." Sasha said calmly doing his best to sooth his usually unflappable mate.

"Whatever her reasons are they're not good enough. Sasquatch," Dean said turning to look at Sam. He stopped when he saw his brother's fingers tracing idle swirls over the banshee's stomach. "Stop that he isn't pregnant yet." Sam looked up; his bitch face set to kill, and dropped his hand to Collyn's thigh. "You're jumbo freak ass has gotten us into another mess this time, care to help me figure a way out of it?"

"Why are you freaking out, Dean? Tara said we were having a baby, not that he's giving birth to the antichrist. It's not the end of the world." Sam said glaring at his older brother.

"Do you not get how this works, Sam?" Dean asked gesturing to encompass the Impala, maybe even the world. "Do you not understand by now that it's always the end of world where we're concerned, if it's not the end of the world it's the end of our world." Dean was right. Simply, easy, and harmless were words that rarely fit into the vocabulary of their lives but Sam wasn't about to give up yet.

"That doesn't mean it has to be that way this time, Dean. Maybe for once in our lives we'll get to have something pure and happy that has nothing to do with demons."

"One small problem, Sam….of course it as something to do with demons. In case you hadn't noticed you got a whole shit ton of demon mojo swimming around inside you and it's probably has some affect on what else is swimming inside you." Dean snapped pointing towards Sam's crotch.

"So what? I have demon blood and the probably means I have demon come too, but Sasha's half fairy half demon and he turned out alright. Besides it's not like I'm evil…I just have evil genes." Sam said wishing the words had sounded less stupid.

"Whatever, but just to make sure we have time to figure a few things about before small fry starts waddling. You start double wrapping it before you poke him in his no no place." Dean said turning to start the car. Sam didn't even want to try figuring out the mechanics of same sex, interspecies, supernatural fertilization but wearing a condom or two didn't sound like a bad idea.

"We're going back to the hotel room and we're going to sleep." Dean said glancing pointedly in the rearview mirror. "In the morning you're going to call Shiar again, hopefully she'll feel more talkative."

"And if she doesn't?" Sasha asked.

"Then we're going to pay her a little visit and let Sammy convince her to tell us about the demonkin." Dean said gritting his teeth. Sasha didn't look happy about the prospect of unleashing Sam's demon powers on his aunt but he kept his thoughts to himself.

When the pulled up to the motel Sasha and Collyn got out of the car but Dean turned and stopped Sam as he was opening his door. Sam sat back in his seat and stared sullenly at his brother, he was still upset that Dean was making such a big deal over such great news. Dean reached over and pulled the glove box of the impala open and pulled out a familiar strip of plastic. Sam scrubbed his face with his hands trying to ignore the blush creeping across his face.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you already know how to use these because it's pathetic if you don't." Dean flipped the string of condoms over his shoulder and let them fall. Sam caught them as they fell.

"I know how to use condoms, Dean. What I want to know is why you still have condoms after you and Sasha have been together for a year?"

"I bought those a month or two ago when I was still hoping you'd find some chick in a bar to hook up with. I knew you wouldn't keep protection on you, since you know you were a nun until you met small fry."

"So you bought me condoms?" Sam asked incredulously shaking the strip of plastic in the rear view mirror.

"You can't say I don't care." Dean said slipping out of the car. Sam shook his head and climbed out of the backseat. Dean walked over to his hotel room door and went inside. Sam walked towards Collyn who stood out in their open door, his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong, Collyn?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and leading him into the room.

"I thought I had better news." Collyn said quietly his eyes fixed to the floor. Sam hooked his finger under the young man's chin and pulled his face up. He dropped a small kiss on the banshee's lips.

"Its wonderful news, Collyn, Dean's just a bit paranoid." Sam said stroking the fairy's jaw.

"But what if he's right, what if our baby is a monster?" Collyn asked his lower lip trembling.

"If they child is anything like you it won't be a monster, besides you're eighteen there's no reason to worry about it right now." Sam lead Collyn to the bed and lay down, the smaller man snuggled in against his chest. Sam lay staring at the ceiling stroking the long lilac hair beneath his fingers. He started laughing; Collyn sat up and stared at him.

"What on earth is so funny?"

"I thought my sex life was complicated before, now if we have sex you could get pregnant with my demon spawn, and if I swallow my demon gets loose." Collyn gazed as him his thin brows arched low over his nose.

"Complicated isn't always bad, Sammy." Collyn lay back down and began tracing his finger over Sam's stomach in a vague twisting pattern. "Have you ever seen a celtic knot?"

"Yes."

"Celtic knots are some of the most complicated patterns known to man yet they are also among the most beautiful. It is there intricate design that makes them so lovely." Sam sighed and sifted his fingers through the banshee's hair.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"What?" Collyn asked looking back up at the hunter's face.

"The way you talk. I've been on the road with Dean too long, if he wants to win an argument he calls me a sissy college boy freak until I get frustrated and stop fighting. All you have to do is wax poetic and you still win." Sam chuckled causing his chest to vibrate under the banshee's ear.

"More battles are won by the hearts wiles than the clubs blows."

"I've never met someone you're age who could say things like that or who would even think to say things like that. You're too smart."

"I've been on the road a long time too, Sam, I didn't have a brother to look after me, or a car to ride in, I didn't stay in hotels." Sam couldn't argue, he'd spent the last few years fighting demons and all matter of monsters but he's had Dean to watch his back and had gotten to sleep indoors, Collyn had lived on the street for almost two years.

"Let's get some sleep; we'll worry about it tomorrow." Collyn nodded and stood pulling his shirt over his head and sliding his jeans from his hips. Sam lay stretched on the bed and watched each inch of the fairy's then body came into view. He licked his lips as he fallowed the then trail of hair that lead from Collyn's navel to the top of his boxers. With great effort Sam shook himself free of his fantasy and got up to undress too. Collyn took his turn to watch Sam's tawny flesh appear from beneath his clothes. He wanted to trace his hands and tongue over every measure of that tan skin but he knew Sammy was too concerned about the consequences to ever make love that night so he climbed into bed and drew the rough synthetic hotel sheets over himself. When Sam climbed in the bed beside him Collyn rolled into him snuggling against the hunter's side. Sam wrapped one arm around the banshee's thin shoulders.

Next door Sasha glared at Dean from the bed. The hunter sat at the small flimsy hotel table with parts of his gun spread out around him. He carefully pushed a rag coated with gun oil through the barrel with a long metal rod. He could feel the incubus' stare beating against the side of his face but he worked on ignoring the subtle heat of Sasha's gaze. After a few more moment Dean reassembled the gun, replaced the clip and kicked one in the chamber before clicking the gun over to safety.

"What?" He asked turning to the bed his face twisted with irritation.

"I don't want Sam to use his powers on Aunt Shi." Sasha said his voice low and dark like shadows midnight shadows but hot like the midday sun.

"He won't have to if she tells us what she knows." Dean said pulling his knife from his ankle sheath. It didn't need cleaning, he hadn't used it in months, but he could feel the fight coming like a storm building and he didn't want to look into Sasha's too blue eyes fill with anger and hurt.

"You hate it when he commands you and me, why would it be okay for him to use it on my aunt?" Sasha asked, he wasn't going for a sentimental argument, he knew those didn't work when Dean was trying to protect his brother.

"Because she knows something we need to know and she's not telling." Dean drew a whetstone out of his duffle and began to sharpen the knife in quick, strong, controlled strokes.

"What if I knew something about the demonkin?"

"You'd tell me."

"And what if I didn't? She sounded scared Dean and it takes a lot to scare my aunt. She might have a good reason for not wanting to tell us."

"There is no good reason, babe. I promised when I was a kid that I'd take care of Sammy, I promised the night he got turned into whatever he is. If your aunt knows something more about what's going on I want to know." Dean took the knife and dragged the edge across the skin of his arm watching the pale blonde hairs shave off on the blade. He took another bottle and rag out of his duffle and began coating the knife in the silicon grease.

"We already know what Sam is, Dean. He's a kid with demon blood, it doesn't change anything." Sasha's voice sounded tired, he'd been with the hunters for years know and still couldn't figure out why Dean was so attracted to his most demonic traits but still so determined to eliminate Sam's.

"What about the kid, Sasha?" The knife was sharpened, the gun oiled. Short of going out to the impala and bringing in more weapons Dean was out of things to do, but he still couldn't meet Sasha's eyes. It was as much about hiding the emotions flitting behind his own green eyes as it was avoiding the maelstrom raging within Sasha's.

"What about the kid? Does it bother you that much that Collyn can have Sam's baby?" This too was an old conversation one that Dean had hoped they'd never have to have again. A few hunts ago Sasha had all but admitted that he was gay, he fed off women but he preferred men. Dean was beginning to think that it was only the incubus' natural promiscuity that allowed him to sleep with women; if he'd been human he's probably never touched a woman. That didn't exactly bother Dean, he was pretty sure if Sasha was human he'd still be in love, the sex might even have been as good. The whole thing revolved around the fact that Sasha was as gay as you could be and still have sex with women, while Dean was as straight as he could be and still have sex with Sasha. Sasha thought Dean was homophobic and Dean thought Sasha could go and soak his head. If he was homophobic he wouldn't sleep every night curled up beside the incubus. He wouldn't feel all warm and fuzzy every time he caught Sammy and Collyn getting fuzzy. What irritated him most of all was that it did kind of bother him that Collyn could get pregnant. If the boys started having babies what was the difference anymore. If sex turned out to be just as fluid as gender then why did his father torture him into being a ruthless man?

"I don't care who has the baby, Sasha. I'm worried about what the baby will be. Before he died Dad was pretty sure that Sammy was going to grow up to be the antichrist." Dean scrubbed his face with his hand trying to wipe away the memory of his last conversation with his father.

"He was wrong."

"Of course he was wrong. Sam's a goddamned puppy. If they were looking for an antichrist they should have tried Meg, that bitch was hell on wheels. Either way it doesn't change the fact that this kid could be major trouble, it could be Armageddon in Huggies." Dean finally stood up and started pacing the room. He's finally said what had been buzzing around his head all night. Sasha sat quietly for a moment as he let the possibility wash over him his eyes widened quickly then narrowed.

"What if it is?" His voice came out low and dangerous like the whisper of scales over stone. He knew Dean better than almost anyone else it the world and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer. He tracked Dean's path across the floor until he realized that the hunter's shoulders were shaking. He stood from the bed and walked over to Dean grabbing the smaller man's shoulders and holding him still. "What happens if the baby does come out wrong, Dean?"

"I don't know." Dean looked up and the mossy green of his eyes shown behind a film of tears. "I've done my best to save the world all these years, killing demons and witches and anyone else that was trying to bring about the apocalypse, but fuck! I don't know if I could kill Sam's kid. I can't bring myself to kill him, even if he'd turned out to be Puppy Destroyer of Worlds I don't think I could have looked into his eyes and killed him. How the hell do they expect me to look into his eyes and kill his baby!" Dean's voice was barely below a scream but fell to a moan. He stood stiff in the middle of the hotel floor stiff with anger fresh tears cutting harsh streams down his face. Sasha stared at him a moment shocked by the outburst of emotion, he rarely seen Dean so openly upset. They'd shared tender moments and he had little doubt that the hunter loved him, but for Dean most emotions boiled quietly just beneath the surface. To see such anger and pain breach the surface and spill over was startling. After a moment Sasha stepped forward closing the gap between himself and the weeping man. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and after a moment Dean put his arms around his waist and clutched him tighter.

"No one expects you to kill Sam's child, Dean. No one would put you through that." Sasha whispered his voice low and soothing.

"My father would." Dean's voice was so low and tear choked that Sasha almost didn't hear him.

"Your father is dead, he was a good man but he cared more about vengeance than anything else in the world. He put his desire for revenge above you and above your brother. The worst thing he ever did was ask you to put vengeance above your brother." Sasha rubbed small circles on the hunter's back resting his cheek against the stiff spikes of Dean's hair.

"It wasn't just about revenge, Sasha. That's how it started but after a while it was about stopping the monsters, destroying evil."

"If the evil you destroy is Sam's child it will destroy you too."

"I know, I just don't think I can do it." Dean shook his head softly.

"You don't have to."

"If the baby turns out to be evil and I decide to protect it what will you do?" Dean asked pulling away from Sasha's arms and looking up into the incubus' face.

"It doesn't matter where you go or what you do, I'll go with you."

"We still have to talk to Shi; we still have to find out about the demonkin." Dean said the fear and pain slipping back beneath the surface, determination taking its place.

"I know, we'll go and talk to her, I'll convince her to tell us what she knows. Now lets get some sleep, we've got a lot of driving ahead of us." Dean nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.


	14. You there God? It's me, Dean

Dean woke in the middle of the night. He bolted upright his hand instantly flying under his pillow to grasp the long wicked knife that lived there. When no danger presented itself he laughed tiredly and scrubbed his face with his free hand before returning the knife to its hole. With a sigh he went to the bathroom and wondered over to the glass doors that lead out onto the back balcony. He almost forgot to put on his boxers before sliding open the door and stepping over the line of salt into the chill night air. He stood with both hands on the rail looking out over the trees that backed the hotel.

"You don't think much of me do you?" A voice asked from the shadows behind his shoulder.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Dean swore as he turned to find B leaning against the wall beside the doors. The blond man smirked at his and pushed off the wall.

"If you like, but I never got the H." He said smiling broadly as he joined Dean at the rail.

"I've killed gods before you know." Dead said in warning as he turned back to lean against the cool metal.

"So I heard." B said barely glancing at him. "Feel free to shoot me; it won't do you much good."

"Bullets don't do much against you guys, but you all have your poison." Dean said shifting his weight.

"Well let's see here, you could crucify me, shoot me with a mistletoe arrow, or stab me in the heart and dismember me. I can't promise you it'll do the job but it's worked before." B said chuckling bitterly, "but I'd rather just talk if you wouldn't mind dispensing with planning my demise."

"Why are you even here?" Dean shouted moving standing straight and beginning to pace. "I mean after all we've been through you show up now when things are actually going kind of good, and you bring bad news!" Dean said jabbing his fingers at the god.

"Waking up takes time, Winchester. Do you realize that a year ago I was a college student just like Sammy? I thought I was completely normal. Then one day Laura and Tara show up on campus, I start remembering shit." B said shaking his head.

"Wait; are you in a human body?" Dean asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"It was human. Then there was this big flash of light, lit up the whole city, I look down and I'm dead…but I'm not."

"I remember hearing about that fourteen people went blind and it caused a city wide black out. So for the past twenty or so years you've been growing up oblivious?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much."

"And before that?"

"Dead."  
"So I can't blame you for my life?" Dean asked sullenly.

"Nope, that would be Dad's territory. Feel free to rant and rail at him all you like. Just call Mom first, she would join you."

"What are you doing here again?" Dean asked rubbing his jaw frustratedly.

"I heard you and the incubus talking." B said shrugging as he straightened up, turned and leaned his hip against the railing. "I don't expect you to gank Sam's kid, I wouldn't ask that of you or anyone else."

"What about your old man?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. He really didn't like the fact that these gods had lojack on him and his family. It made them seem a lot more powerful than the gods he's faced beforehand. Maybe if he was luckily the big blonde man was actually telling the truth and gave a shit about them.

"Fuck him, this is my game now."

"Do you actually care about us? You can level with me, I don't have any mistletoe or nails."

"Your family or humans in general?" B asked shifting his weight.

"Both." Dean asked narrowing his eyes.

"I love human, they live and they die, just like me. Having as short life means you actually live it instead of watching it go by. No other being in the universe knows how to squeeze as much experience out of seventy years as you people." B said smiling softly. "As for the four of you? You fucking amaze us, beside's if I didn't give a rats ass about you why would I bargain you away from my sister so many times. Do you realize how frightening that woman is when she's pissed?"

"I've been dead loads of times; I thought you've only been awake for a year." Dean asked his hands settling on his hips defiantly.

"Don't poke at the plot holes, Dean; you wouldn't want to unravel your story." B said throwing back his head and laughing. Dean couldn't help but smile. The sound was like the peal of thunder and the ringing of bells.

"Does this mean the kid isn't the apocalypse?" Dean asked finally.

"Of course not. Unfortunately, I am."

"What?" Dean asked the smile falling from his face.

"You know the stories, when the dying god is reborn it means the end of the world, there's nothing you or I can do to stop it, Deano."

"My Dad's the only person who calls me that." Dean said wincing. He kept forgetting it wasn't smart to mouth off to something you don't know how to kill.

"John's a hell of a man, he's very proud of you." B smiled as Dean's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped.

"You've met my father?" He asked his eyes narrowing quickly. Lots of creatures they'd met claimed to know his father, half of them were lying.

"He was a warrior and he will be again. I've met your mother too, same deal. They're great people, Dean, no wonder you and your brother turned out like you did." B said grinning at the dumbfounded hunter.

"If you're trying to make me tear up it won't work." Dean said glaring at the god.

"Ah, you are pretty when you cry, but I was just trying to reassure you that I'm not planning to eat you." B said, his eyebrows rose to meet his hair when Dean flinched and looked down at himself. "Are you alright?" He asked smirking.

"I just realized I'm half naked, and you're a pervert." Dean said scowling at the taller man.

"Don't worry about it, Deano, I'm married with kids. And my husband's prettier than you, but if you're that uncomfortable I'll leave… be seeing you." There was no flash of light, no puff of smoke one second the god was there and the next he was gone and Dean blinked his eyes to clear the after image.

"Did he say husband?" Dean asked the night sky.

A/N: Okay this is a bit short but I had the idea and wanted to play with it. I'm not even sure how many of you are still reading this fic but I'd love to know. If you're still reading and enjoying yourself shoot me a review, it's nice to know I'm not screaming into the wind.


End file.
